The Sun and Rain
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: Chelsea is weird. She doesn't socialize and has weird powers even she doesn't know about. She sees the world in a completely different way then Vaughn, the animal dealer. But, a friendship forms and they see that, maybe, they're not so different. But, their friendship isn't that easy. With love, war and magic thrown in, a simple mistake could change their lives. Forever.
1. Chelsea

**Authors Note : I know what you're thinking. 'What the hell? You have another story to be writing.' And I know. But this one's been in my head for a while. And _What Do You Say _only has 1 more chapter left! But tell me what ye think of this one!**

Chapter 1 : Chelsea

I closed my eyes and let the cool sea-breeze wash over me. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching. No one was. Thank god. I'm not good around people. I prefer to be on my own. It's not that I find people annoying. I just stutter and can't think properly. I end up making a fool of myself. Mother always thought that I was...odd because of my dislike to be around people. But I know it isn't that. I'm...different. That's the only way to put it.

Since I'll be entertaining those in my head (You) I might as well introduce myself. My name's Chelsea. I'm 21 and I'm...different. You already heard I don't like talking to people. I'm also strange because I never went through puberty. Sure I've got boobs but I never got spots, my hair never went greasy and I still have never got a period. Mother thought it was great. She wouldn't have to put up with teenage hormones. But I felt it made me stick out even more than I already do. 2nd reason why I'm strange. I sing when I'm upset. That's not strange? Well, you see, depending on my feelings, I sing different songs. These songs... always then reflect my feelings and turn 'em...usually into natural disasters. At least the angry ones do. Don't worry, I'm not dangerous! Just... different.

I stick my head over the railing and let the sea-spray splash against my face. I love water. The sea or rain, don't matter. I really don't see why people hate rain. It's like a cold shower. I used to actually. Take a shower in the rain. If the water was cut off I'd go into the back and wash my hair in the rain. Mother always gave out afterwards though. She always told me that I didn't need to do any more to stick out. My brother, Mark, would always sneer at me when I got told off. Which was quite regularly. Mark never got told off. He was normal. I wasn't. Mother often pondered on whether to let me go to school at all. Father always was against sending me out anyway. But there you go.

I leant back and focused on the small islands in the distance. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I couldn't help but scowl. I hate the sun. It's a symbol of happiness and I'm rarely happy. Therefore I hate the sun. I wish it was raining. The rain is always beautiful. I smiled thinking of a song that I always sang that usually made it rain. I'd sing it but it usually brings a storm as well. I'd love to enjoy the rain but I'd love to be able to enjoy it while I'm alive. But I really hate this sunshine. I'm not going inside though. I'd have to talk to someone to get a key for my cabin.

The sun shines and I scowl. That's how most of the journey goes. I don't think I saw one cloud. Seriously. Would it hurt those in charge of the weather to put one measly rain cloud in the sky? Just because most don't enjoy the rain doesn't mean all don't. For those gods and goddesses who may be reading this;would it hurt to put one rain cloud in the sky from time to time?

The islands grow closer and closer. I wince thinking of the name of said islands. Sunshine Islands. I hate sunshine. The ony reason I'm even going to the islands is because Mother and Father told me I had to. Something about running a farm and being able to be as successful as Mark. Mark, Mark, Mark. That's all they talk about. Half of Forget-Me-Not Valley didn't know I was even born. I think I caused a hurricane in Japan when I was 2 weeks old. After that Mother and Father never talked about me to no one. I'd walk to the shop and get people asking me who I was and where I was living. Everyone knew who Mark was. He had several girlfriends and even more admirers. He went through puperty though. But the girl with the perfect skin, silky hair and abnormally large blue eyes was over looked. I wince thinking of my eyes. They're much bigger than anybody elses and are the blueset blue. I hate them.

...

As we pulled into the harbour, I couldn't help but notices how quaint the town was. The Valley at least had television. I looked and saw several people wandering around. This was supposed to be the main island, where the town was. I wouldn't be coming here often. To many people.

As I walked of the boat, an old man with busy eyebrows came up to me.

"You Miss Chelsea?" His voice was gruff but I could tell he meant no harm. I nodded, not wanting to talk in case my stuttering kicked in.

"Well come on then. I'll show you the ranch."

We walked through the town. I noticed several people looking at me as I walked by. It was either they knew I was the new farmer and were looking at me with doubt. Or they were looking at my abnormal eyes and annoyingly flawless skin. I wish I had spots or scars on my face. But I didn't. Even when I would get a scratch that would scar, it would heal the next day. Stupid abnormality.

I watched as the old man, whose name was unbeknownst to me, walked up to a woman with pink hair. He whispered something to her and she turned and smiled at me. She went inside and called to someone. Two pink-haired kids, around my age came out. The girl was muttering something under her breath but I could hear what it was. She said 'Stupid Elliot'.

The old man and his pink-haired friends came up to me. Please no. I can't just smile and nod through this, can I?

The old man spoke up. "Chelsea, my name is Taro. This is my daughter, Felicia and her children, Elliot and Natalie."

The woman called Felicia came up and held out her hand. I decided to be polite and shake it. "Hi, Chelsea. It's lovely to meet you!" I nodded and smiled as politely as I could. It seemed to be enough for her.

The boy, Elliot, came up and shook my hand. "Hello. My name's Elliot. This is my sister Natalie. Are you going to be the new rancher?" I knew a nod and a smile wouldn't do it. The boy was my age so I'd have to say something to him. "Y-yeah." I smiled and tried to speak clearly but I stuttered. As usual. He didn't seem to notice and just smiled back at me. Phew.

"Well, Chelsea, I'm going to let Elliot and Natalie show you around and then you can come back here and I'll show you the ranch." He looked proud of his idea. I didn't like it at all. I don't need to know everyone. I'll hardly talk to any of them! Just show me the farm now!

But that didn't work. Natalie smiled and beckonded to me. "Come on, Chelsea." I tried not to sigh and followed Natalie and Elliot.

We went around the island and I was introduced to everyone. I tried to keep talking to a minium and just smiled, nodded and shook peoples hands. The odd time I'd be asked a question an I'd stammer out an answer. Nobody seemed to mind yet. Either they thought I was just a little shy and nervous or they were to busy staring at my odd face to notice. I always had to see the dark side as well, didn't I?

We met Chen and Charlie, two asian merchants. Charlie was cute, I got on well with children. We then met Pierre, a cook. Natalie seemed quite taken with him and even though he talked way to much for my liking, Natalie looked like she was listening to every single word. We met Denny and Lanna. They were...um...quite the fishers. They were also quite taken with each other and kept stealing glances at each other. We met Regis and Sabrina Regison. Regis looked like a vampire and was really scary. Sabrina seemed nice though. She was shy, kinda like me. If I decide I need a friend, I'll go to Sabrina. We met Gannon, the carpenter. He looked so scary I nearly fainted when I saw him. He was actually really sweet though. His daughter, Eliza, was quite cute and seemed to think so herself. If there is one thing I hate more then sunshine and people, it's people who compliment themselves. Can't stand 'em. I don't think in my whole life, I have ever complimented myself. Mark has complimented himself countless times though and I hate it.

We had almost finished the tour when Natalie and Elliot stopped outside a shop with a little paw print on the door. Elliot looked kinda flustered as he took the doorknob and turned it. "J-Julia! Mirabelle!" Elliot called these names as we walked through the door. I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned around and a small, chubby woman was coming down the stairs. She had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Normal sized, normal blue eyes.

"Hello, Elliot and Natalie! Have ye come to see Julia?" She had a bit of a southern accent but she sounded very motherly.

"No, Mirabelle. We came to introduce the new rancher!" Natalie took my arm and pulled me closer to the woman. I think she had realised my shyness by now.

"Oh, hello dear! My name's Mirabelle. I run the animal shop. What's your name?" She sounded very sweet but that didn't help my stuttering. "Ch-Chelsea." She smiled.

"Well, welcome to Sunshine Islands, Chelsea." Without warning she turned and shouted to someone upstairs. "Julia! We have guests! Come down from your room!"

There was a bit of a clatter and a girl of my age came running down the stairs. She had blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing daisy-dukes and a sky-blue wrap. She had sky-blue eyes as well. Why does everyone have sky-blue eyes?

She saw us and ran over to her mother.

"Hi! My names Julia! Chelsea, right?" She looked straight at me and beamed. I couldn't help but notice a hint of jealousy in her eyes. I sensed it had something to do with Elliot. Maybe she liked him?

"Well, Chelsea, you're welcome down here whenever you like. You'll have to come down here a little later today, my nephew is coming over." Mirabelle smiled and I couldn't help but think that if her nephew is anything like them, bubbly, energetic and to nice for their own good, I don't think I want to meet him.

...

It was about 6 now. I'd met everyone and Taro had shown me to my farm. He had asked me if I wanted help but I needed sometime alone so I said no. I had grown up on a farm anyway so I knew what to do. I was in my house now unpacking. I had taken my flute, keyboard and guitar. I may be a farmer now but I still love music.

I had unpacked and my farm had been taken care of. I looked out the window. It was raining. I smiled and grabbed my boots and bandana. Screw a rain coat. Don't need one anyway. I ran down to where I had gotten off of my ship. There hadn't been alot of people there then and it was at least 8.

When I reached the docks I smiled and spun around in the rain. The water stuck to my clothes and I could feel it seeping into my skin. I loved it. If this weather kept up I might be able to make it through the next few years. I smiled to myself and opened my mouth to drink the rain.


	2. Vaughn

Chapter 2 : Vaughn

The sky began spitting out rain at me. God, what did I do to deserve this? First I'm promoted to some place called Sunshine Islands. Yay, more money. But this place is in the middle of no where. No TV, no computers, no nothing. The only bright side is that there is hardly anyone there, so maybe I won't get bothered all the time. I was promoted cause someone decided that they should become a farmer there. They need someone to deliver animals, right. So of course they had to choose Vaughn Davis.

I frowned as the rain kept getting harder. I should probably go inside but I just couldn't be bothered to. I hate rain. I mean who on this god damn planet actually likes the rain? If you dare raise your hand you won't get to see the next the next rain shower. I hate rain because it makes the world look silver. I hate when the world is colourful, I'd rather have a black and white world but my most hated colours are silver and purple. The colur of my hair and eyes. I mean, how many people do you know who have fucking purple eyes? And my hair makes me look 80. I'm only 24, for crying out loud!

The islands grew closer into view. I would be staying with my aunt and cousin. I sighed, thinking about them. I loved them both and they were fine but I still don't think they got the fact that I like being on my own.

Another reason why I didn't want to go to these islands is because it's where Sabrina was living. That girl was annoying beyond words. She was my girlfriend and unfortunately still is. I have tried countless times to break up with her but she won't listen. Her father doesn't like me so I don't know why he doesn't say 'Sabrina, break up with that asshole.' It hurts my head just thinking about it.

We were edging nearer and nearer to the islands. The town was illuminated by the moon since there was no street lights. I looked across the beach when my eyes landed on a small figure spinning around in the rain. What the hell? It was 9:30 now. And it was...raining. Sheesh, they'll catch a cold. Whoever it was had caught sight of the boat. They followed it with their head and then lost interest. They went back to spinning around. I could almost swear that it was a girl unless it was a gay guy with long hair. But if it's a girl why is she in the rain. Julia hates rain. Says it messes up her make-up. So why is this girl spinning around. Then I think to myself

_Why do I care?_

_Because she'll catch a cold._

_So? It's her fault, not mine._

_You should at least warn her._

_No. I wouldn't do it to anyone else._

_Yeah, but you wouldn't leave a girl out in the rain, would you?_

_It's not like I told her to go out into the rain._

_Yeah but if she faints, you'll have been the last one to have seen her so therefore it'll be your fault._

_Fine! I'll tell her she'll catch a cold._

_That's a good boy!_

_Shut up..._

I sighed in defeat at the voices in my head. I walk on to the beach and head towards the town. Before I leave I turn and say to the girl "You'll catch a cold if you stay there." She whipped around in fear and saw me. She slowly walked towards me. I noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes. I saw some red boots and assumed they were hers. She stood in front of me and I got a better look at her.

She was quite small. She had straight brunette hair and had a red bandana wrapped around it. It was her face that caught me off guard though. I could see she wasn't wearing any make-up but her face was...flawless for lack of a better word. There were no scars or spots or blemishes at all. She had the biggest eyes I had ever seen. They were a dark shade of blue. Like really, really blue. They were beautiful.

She was staring at me too. Probably thinking how I was such a freak for having purple eyes. I scowled thinking about them. She stopped looking at me and looked at the ground. Whoops. "T-thanks for w-worrying about me. B-but I th-think I'll be f-fine..." She whispered stuttering some of the words. I'm not that scary, am I? She turned around and went back to face the sea. She was singing something to herself.

_Nagayumi seoishi _

_Tsuki no sei_

_Yumeno nakayori_

_Machi worinu..._

What? That song didn't make any sense. But somehow I felt relaxed. As if I didn't have a problem in the world... What? What the hell? That was so soppy. I can't belive I thought something like that. Of course I had problems. My life was just one big problem. My eyes were still on that weird girl though. She had begun to walk towards the sea. Then, still fully clothed, she walked right into the sea. She walked so it was reaching her knees. Then her waist. She then began swimming towards a rock in the water. When she reached it, she climbed up to the top. She took off her bandana and squeazed the water out of it. She then lay down and stared at the full moon. I was going to call out to her again but stopped myself. It was no longer my fault if she dies. Why was she out there anyway? Stupid girl...

...

Next morning, I woke up in an unfamilar room. I looked around. My Stenson was on top of a chair beside my bed with all my clothes folded up neatly. I then remembered the promotion, the ship, the rain and the weird girl. I sigh and get up. I go for a warm shower and put on my black jeans, black shirt, brown vest and my Stenson.

Downstairs, I'm the last person to wake up. Julia's already eating some toast and Mirabelle is behind the counter. I walk into the kitchen and take out some milk and porridge. Julia notices me and squeals.

"Vaughn!" She runs over and gives me a hug. I gently push her off.

"It's been forever! So glad you can stay!" Julia's alright but she's way to happy for someone at 6:30 in the morning.

"So, did you meet the new rancher?" I shook my head. I don't remember meeting any rancher.

"You'll have to. She's something else..." Julia seemed to go off in a daze.

I chuckled. "You're not a lesbian, are you Julia?"

She glared at me. "No! She's really weird, though."

The word weird made me think of the girl at the beach. I thought Sabrina was weird, that girl takes weird to the next level.

Julia giggled. "You're not allowed to have a crush on her 'till you meet her."

I shoot her my own deadly glare.

...

It was 1:30 and I was in the shop on my own. Julia had gone to have lunch with her annoying and weird friends. Mirabelle was out with Felicia. They left me in charge. That was smart. I'll probably scare off customers.

I was just sitting in the kitchen, doing nothing. I wanted to take a walk but I couldn't cause no one would be able to take care of the shop.

I was getting really bored now when I heard a small knock. It's a shop. You don't knock when you go into a shop. A small head popped around the door.

"H-hello?"

I sighed and walked into the shop. I gasped when I saw who it was.

It was the girl from yesterday. Her clothes were wet and I wondered if she fell asleep on the rock in the middle of the ocean. She reconized me to and her eyes grew in shock.

"U-umm... I came t-to buy a ch-chicken..."

"Why?"

She was obviously caught off guard by my question.

"O-oh...um.. I-I'm the n-new rancher..." She hung her head as if expecting me to give out to her. I just nodded and gestured for her to come outside to the barn. She looked up in confusion and then followed me.

I showed her to where the chickens were. Her face soften at the sight of all of the chicks. One came up to me and rubbed it's feathers against my leg. I could feel the corners of my lips twitch upwards. The girl looked around and her sight landed on a small chick.

"C-can I h-have that o-one?"

I was confused. "That one won't make you as much money as some of the bigger ones."

She looked at me with no paticular expression on her face. "S-so? I-it's the outcast a-and I feel s-sorry for it..."

I couldn't help but admire her. She was choosing the smallest chick because she felt if she didn't, no one would. She felt sorry for it.

"S-so...c-can I have i-it?" Why was she stuttering so much?

"Why do you stutter all the time. I'm not going to kill you." She looked as if I had shot her. She winced and hugged her arms.

"S-sorry... I-I'm just not g-good at talking to people..." She closed her eyes as if she thought I was going to hit her. When I didn't she opened one eye in confusion.

"Y-you're not going to hit me?" I shook my head.

"I'm not great around people either."

"Y-you mean other people have my d-disease?"

"It's not a disease. It's just something you're not good at. Everyone has something that they're not good at. Ours is socilizing."

"B-but, Mother told me I was a freak f-for not being able to talk t-to people..."

"Well, your mother was wrong. You're not a freak. You're just not good at talking."

She looked so confused. But then she turned and smiled softly at the chickens. "I'm a-always better with a-animals..."

"Me too."

She turned and looked at me.

I scowled a little. "They don't judge people..."

She looked at me with out any emotion on her face. Her blue eyes were dull. Her mouth was a small line. This girl challenged my own emotionless face. She the looked back at the chick. "S-so can I h-have it?" I walked into the pin and took out the smallest chick. I walked back and gave it to her. Her face lit up as the little chick snuggled into her hand.

"Do you know how to look after a chick? I don't want it dieing in a week."

She looked shocked. "I won't kill it! I was raised on a farm. I know how to look after a chick!" She looked so annoyed that even her stuttering had stopped.

I grunted. "I'm not saying you will. I'm just making sure." She just nodded.

"I'll drop it off later."

She nodded and began walking towards the door. She was about to leave when she turned around. "I-I never got your n-name."

"Vaughn."

"Chelsea."


	3. The Weird Girl

Chapter 3 :

I walked back to the ranch thinking of the strange man. Vaughn. He told me I wasn't a freak. He said it wasn't a disease. Mark, Mother, Father, they all told me I was a mistake and a blot on the world. I still think I'm a freak. But it's nice to know that my inability to speak isn't a disease.

I arrived at the ranch. It was sunny. I was slightly drier then I had been, walking into the shop. I had fallen asleep, looking at the moon. It was beautiful. Rain, sea and the moon. Who could not admire it?

I went inside and took out my flute. I walked back outside and sat beneath a tree. I put the flute to my mouth and began to play a song I made when I was 6. It always calmed me when Mark would be showing off his latest crops, girlfriend or love-letter. He'd rub it in, say I was odd and no one would like me and then he'd leave me to think about what he'd said. I hate him. I hate him so much. Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I can't hate him.

I played my flute for a while. Just sat there playing. Eventually I got fed up and stood up. I turned to walk towards my house when I saw Vaughn looking at me. Where did he come from?

"W-where'd you come from?"

He pulled his hat over his head and motioned for me to follow him. We walked towards the chicken coop. Inside my new chick was exploring her new surroundings. There was food set out for her already.

"What are you going to name her?" Vaughn asked. I looked back at the chick and smiled. She was yellow and fluffy but she had grey eyes.

"Rain. I'll call her Rain."

He looked at me disapprovingly. "You actually like rain?" He questioned. What? Vaughn didn't like rain?

"Yeah. Don't you?" He shook his head in disgust as if I had asked him the stupidist question ever.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why do you?" He countered. I sighed and told him why I liked rain.

"Well, first off it's refreshing. Imagine living in a place that only had sun. Everywhere would be dehydrated." I shuddered at the thought. "And if there was no rain, no soil would be fertile. There would be no grass, no flowers and no trees. I'd hate that."

He raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind it. No vegetables."

"Yeah but the animals wouldn't have anything to eat."

He was caught off guard by my answer. I smiled triumphantly. He then looked up like he realised something.

"You're not stuttering anymore."

My eyes widened in shock. He was right. I wasn't stuttering. I grinned at the thought. Take that, Mark!

"You're right."

He just nodded and turned. "W-wait! Vaughn!"

He looked over his shoulder back at me. I managed a small smile. "T-thanks. For before."

He looked at me, confused.

"For telling me that it's not a...disease." This only made him more confusd but he nodded. Then he left. I turned back to Rain. "You be good now." I petted her and closed the door shut.

It was getting late so I went back inside. I put on my pjamas and crawled into bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a certain cowboy.

...

**Vaughn**

The next morning I went downstairs and breakfast was already made. Julia was sitting at the table and looked like she was waiting for someone. I sat down in front of her a began eating my porridge. She saw me and her face lit up.

"Vaughn!"

"Yeah."

She looked at me weird then began talking again. "So? Did you meet the farmer yet?"

I nodded.

"And? What was your impression of her?"

I smiled in my head. That girl was weird. She liked rain, she was anti-social and she loved animals. She had back answered me but thinking back to it, I hadn't given her my usual 'Don't-Talk-To-Me-Don't-Look-At-Me-Heck-Don't-Even-Think-Of-Me' looks. She had thanked me for telling her that not being able to socilize isn't a diease. She said her parents had called her a freak. All around she was...different.

"She's...different." I said to Julia, smirking.

She didn't looked satisfied with my answer.

"Well 'different' isn't how I'd put it. More like 'odd' or 'weird'. I mean her face is weird, she stutters all the time and her eyes are huge! Did you see them? They're just...creepy."

Were they? I thought her eyes were beautiful. Is her face weird? Well it is... flawless but isn't that how everyone wants to look? I know she stutters alot but surely that isn't her fault... Heck, why am I even thinking this sort of crap?

"Anyway, me and my friends are going to the beach later. Wanna come?" Julia snapped me out of my thoughts. I groaned. "Julia, you know I'm not going to say yes." She pouted.

"Yeah but everyone wants to get to know you. I think you'd get on well with Denny."

I know everyone wants to know me but I don't want to know them. I'd rather keep to myself.

"No, Julia. End. Of. Story." She looked annoyed but sighed and went upstairs. I was happy she didn't continue pestering me. I decided I would go to meadow island and spend my day there. Nobody goes there anyway, so I'd be alone. I opened the door and walked out.

When I reached the pier, the driver (Don't know his name) asked me where I wanted to go. I told him where and he drove off, not liking the first impression I was giving him. Good.

When I reached the island, the first thing I heard was music. Yep. I heard singing and a...guitar? That means someone else is here. I was going to turn and hop back on the boat but my curiosity got the better of me. The voice was beautiful and I didn't reconize it. It wasn't Julia, her voice was high pitched. Natalie sounded a bit like a parrot. Lily's voice was much lower. Lanna probably had a stronger voice, this one was gentle. I thought, maybe it was Sabrina (cause I really hoped it wasn't) but her voice is like a whisper. All in all the voice was soft and gentle but confident, like the person wasn't afraid to sing. The guitar was just as loud. I sighed and walked towards the voice. Luck really wasn't on my side today.

There, near the shrine, a figure was strumming an acoustic guitar. They were singing and I can almost certainly say there was small droplets of water coming from their figure. They sang and didn't notice me staring at them. They ended the song and looked up at me in shock. They smirked.

"Do you always stand there and just watch people sing?" Chelsea asked. I remembered the other times. Well there was only one, that was at the beach. But when I went to deliver her chick she was playing her flute. She was really good. At singing, playing the flute and playing the guitar. I didn't say that, of course.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She raised one eyebrow. She was getting a bit too feisty around me for my liking. I don't know how she saw this from my expression but her face immediately contorted back to its non-emotional self.

"S-sorry... I guess I'm getting a bit to comfortable around you... It's just... anyone else would have come, seen me singing and then leave because they don't want to talk to me... But," she cocked her head to the side, while looking extremely confused. "You came up and talked. Not much but you didn't run away. Why? Usually I give off an aura and no one talks to me."

To be honest, I don't know. I don't know why I talked to her, or why I wasn't getting this 'aura' or why she had suddenly become so talkative.

"Why have you suddenly become so talkative?"

It obviously wasn't the question she was expecting.

"O-oh...um... I can't tell you... You'll think I'm crazy... and right now everyone thinks I'm weird enough."

I nodded. "Julia thinks you're weird."

She scowled. " 'Weird' is an understament. 'Freak' is more accurate. Cause that's what I am. A freak." Is it normal for people to call themselves freaks? I don't think it is.

"Why do you think you're a freak?"

She just looked at the ground. "I-I...can't tell you..."

I nodded though it was beginning to annoy me. Though come to think of it, if she asked about my past, I would have said I couldn't tell her.

She suddenly looked at me liked realised something. "You're talking a bit more yourself."

I shrugged. Was I?

Chelsea came away from the shrine and looked into the sea. She smiled. "Why are you smiling?" I came up behind her and stood next to her. She blinked for a few seconds and then answered. "I only smile a genuine smile when I see something beautiful." She looked wistfully out into the sea again. "So does that mean all the times you've smiled so far are-" "Not genuine smiles? Yes." She finished my sentence for me.

We stood for a few minutes in silence. A comfortable one. The whole time I wondered about Chelsea. She was really strange. Like _really _strange. The silence was broken by the boat. The driver (still don't know his name) was driving towards us. Someone was in the back. I looked at Chelsea and she tensed up. Then someone I really didn't want to see stepped out of the boat.

Sabrina.


	4. The Storm

Chapter 4 : The Storm

**Chelsea**

Sabrina got out of the boat. I saw Vaughn back away a bit but Sabrina had already seen him. She charged at him and brought him to the floor in a hug. I only tensed up more.

Sabrina was giving off a very bad vibe. I didn't like it. The reason I had become so chatty around Vaughn is because he gave off a very nice vibe. It made me feel comfortable, safe and I could tell he was nice. He was just hiding it. I guess my sudden change around Vaughn made him a liitle uncomfortable. That always happened to me. I'd find someone who gave a nice vibe, act like I'd known them for ages and scare them. That's why I kept to myself. No one to talk to meant no one to scare.

Vaughn had pushed Sabrina off of him.

"What the hell, Sabrina?" He was dusting himself off, while glaring at her.

Sabrina just ignored the glare and answered his question. "I heard you were coming here so I told Julia to invite you to the beach. But you weren't there so I came looking for you! And I find you talking to...this." She looked at me. What the hell? I thought she was nice? Well so much for 'if I need a friend, I'll go to Sabrina'. Looks like I'm on my own...again.

Sabrina turned her attention back at Vaughn, who was looking at her with disgust.

"She has a name, you know." Sabrina just looked shocked.

"Vaughnie! That's not like you!" I heard a growl come from Vaughn. Sabrina clearly didn't hear it because she was still looking up at him with adoration.

"Don't. Call. Me. Tha-" He was cut off because Sabrina had wrapped her arms around Vaughn's neck and kissed him. One off those deep, passionate (long) kisses.

I don't know why but this angered me. Maye it was the fact that Sabrina had forgotten I was there, because one of these kisses is _not_ one that you want to be watching. Or maybe it was that Vaughn wasn't exactly fighting her. I was angry now. Never ever make me angry. It usually ends up with someones home-town demolished by a tsunami, hurricane or earthquake.

I stormed over to the shrine, grabbed my guitar and then ran over to Kirk. He rowed away and I don't think Vaughn or Sabrina noticed.

When we arrived I jumped off the boat and ran home. Taro saw me and yelled "The way the crickets are chirping tells me it'll be sunny tomorrow!" Oh, yeah? Wanna bet, Taro?

The way I'm feeling tells me it'll be a storm tomorrow.

I ran into the farm and made sure my crops would be ready for my wrath. I layed out some extra food for Rain. I ran back outside and saw the sun smiling down at me. I lay down in my field and screamed. I then pointed to the sky and muttered something.

_Let it rain,_

_Let it pour,_

_Let the noisy thunder roar._

Yeah it sounds stupid but wait till you see what it does. Almost immediately thunder and rain clouds covered the sun. Lighting clashed and struck the town. The waves had grown big and treacherous. Rain fell in a downpour and the thunder clashed. The wind picked up speed and was now at gale force. I could hear screaming from the town. "Taro! You said it would be sunny!" Right now, if god chooses someone to die in this storm, let it be Sabrina.

I stood in front of the ranch, right before the town. If anyone saw me, they might think I'm the devil. And I don't blame them. I'm just glaring as the townsfolk run around trying to tie things down and get home before a tree falls on them. I know for a fact my hair is mad and my eyes have turned red. It's what happens when I get angry and curse a town.

Down at the pier I see Sabrina and Vaughn get out of the boat. Sabrina runs off back home while clutching her hair. Sheesh, if it was me I'd wait to see if the other person was ok.

Vaughn got out and looked around. Everyone had ran inside. His gaze fell on me and he widened his eyes in shock. He started to walk towards me.

"Stay away." He didn't listen.

"Vaughn, I don't want to have to curse you. Stay away." He kept walking.

"Vaughn! Stay away!" He stood in front of me.

"Y-you... You made the storm..." His eyes just kept staring straight at me.

"I'm a freak. Remember?"

He looked at me. Lighting and thunder crashed above us. The rain hadn't let up yet. It was still pelting down at an incredible force.

"Vaughn, you need to go home."

I pointed at him and muttered a spell. He disappeared. I stood there for a few minutes while watching the storm. I felt my anger melt away slowly as thunder crashed around me. I turned back to look at my house. A rain cloud was right over head and lighting would strike every few minutes. It looked liked a haunted castle from disney movies. I took one last look at the town and ran back home. I put on my pyjamas and crawled into bed, while listening to the rain hit off my roof.

_I was in a white world. Nobody but me. No colours but me. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. I screamed for help._

_"Oh, stop that, dear. You're giving me a headache."_

_A woman appeared from nowhere. She was beautiful. She had forest green hair tied into a long braid with two buns at the side. Her green eyes felt like they were piercing through my soul._

_"W-who are y-you?" The stuttering kicked in again. I couldn't get an aura off of her. I couldn't tell if she was good or bad. It's the first time it has ever happened to me._

_The woman giggled. "I'm the Harvest Goddess!"_

_That makes sense. If she's the Harvest Goddess. it's no wonder I can't get an aura off of her._

_"Chelsea, I have come to you in your dreams to talk to you about something."_

_I nodded. "A-anything."_

_Her face turned serious. "Your storm."_

_I bit my lip in worry. Would she curse me?_

_"Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you!" She giggled at the look on my face. "I came to complain and compliment your storm. I have never seen a mortal make such a storm. However, you need to learn how to control your temper. I can't have you casting storm after storm." I nodded to show that I understood. "I'm going to give you a gift this time but no more!"_

_She held up her hands and murmered something. I felt my mind go hazy and I fainted._

I woke up in my bed. When did I go to sleep. The last thing I remember was talking to Vaughn and then Sabrina had come over on Meadow Island. Had I fainted? I can't remember.

Outside it was sunny, as usual on 'Sunshine Islands'. My crops had already been taking care of and Rain already had food. I decided to let it go and go to the beach.

When I reached the beach, I saw Vaughn with a suitcase, looking out into the sea. Isn't he supposed to go home on Tuesdays? It's Wednesday. I ran up and stood beside him.

"Hey."

He turned his head and I could sense he thought I was Sabrina. When he saw me his face relaxed and he nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to go home on Tuesday nights?" He nodded. Sheesh, do I have to ask him every single question to get a good answer out of him.

"So why are you still here?" He shrugged and then looked over his shoulder.

"I can trust you right?" I nodded.

"Well, I had a weird dream yesterday. I don't even remember going to bed but in the dream I was on my way back to Mirabelle's to get my stuff when a storm hit. When we got to the pier, Sabrina ran of and I looked around. Nobody was there. But at the entrance to the ranch I saw a figure. I walked towards it. It was you. Except your hair was mad and had blue tints and your eyes were red. I kept walking towards you and you told me to stay away or you would curse me. When I reached you, you told me that you were a freak and that I should go home. You snapped your fingers and I was back at home. Then I woke up... And it was Wednesday."

"I had a dream like that too." I had. I remember casting a horrible storm. I know I'm weird, but I'm not that strong.

"What do you think it means?" Vaughn asked. I shrugged.

"Hey, what time is your boat coming at?"

He looked at his watch. "3:00."

"Vaughn! That's not for another 6 hours!"

"I know but Sabrina would have come up and hassled me until I left so I'm gonna hang around here."

I had an idea. "Hey, do you want to come back to my farm? You can hang around there until the boat comes." He looked at me, suspiciously. "You don't have to, I'm just offering." He shook his head. "No, I'd like to come." I smiled and walked back with him to my ranch.

**Harvest Goddess**

I watched as Chelsea and Vaughn walked back to the farm. Erasing peoples memory is something I don't like to do but I can't have Chelsea find out her power. Not now. Not yet...

**Oooooohhhh! Tell me what you think about Chelsea's powers! Peace! :)**


	5. Weirdos

Chapter 5 : Weirdos

**Vaughn**

We walked back to the ranch in comfortable silence. My dream was still bugging me. Chelsea said she was a freak but surely she doesn't mean she's a freak because she has powers? No of course not. Chelsea's just the rancher. Not some weird sorceress.

We reached her farm and she looked around.

"Shoot. I need to harvest my turnips. Won't be a second!"

She ran up to her crops and began pulling them. The sun was boiling down on us both. Chelsea kept pulling and pulling and I could see she wasn't making any progress. As pretty as her face is, I can tell she isn't very strong.

"Chelsea, are you sure you can harvest them?"

She looked up with determination burning in her eyes. "Yeah! Well, I think so..."

I sighed. "Move."

She moved away, puzzled. I pulled up my sleeves and pulled the turnips out of the ground. The whole time, I could feel her staring at me. When I pulled the 9th one out, I turned to look at her. She seemed to be talking to herself, muttering and shaking her head. She sighed and looked at me.

"Why have you got hair on your arms?"

"What?" What kind of question is that?

"Um... everyone does."

"O-oh..." I saw her pulling down her sleeves. I shot her a questioning look but she ignored it.

"W-well, do you want to come inside? I can get you a drink. I have pink lemonade!" Her eyes brightened at the sound of this drink.

"Um, what's pink lemonade?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at me. Had I said something wrong?

"You've never had pink lemonade before?" I shook my head.

"Well, come on and I'll get ya some!"

She skipped inside, humming some song I didn't reconize. Did this girl ever stop singing? The weird thing was that she always had a different song. She didn't get just one song in her head and then keep repeating it (*cough!*Julia*cough!*)

Her house was quaint. She only had one room which she had her bed in, a kitchen, a table and a sofa. But the thing that shocked me was the amount of instuments lying around. There was a flute, guitar, keyboard, cello, bass, a freakin' harp, one of those windpipe things, even an ocarina!

"Is there any instrument you _can't _play?"

"I haven't learned the bag-pipes yet. They're hard." I tried to find amusment in her voice but it was deadly serious.

She walked over with two glasses of a pink fizzy drink. "It's lovely." She gave me one and looked at me expectantly. I took a small sip of the drink. It was actually really nice. It was fizzy and made my tongue tingle.

"It's...good." Good? It's delicious!

She smiled. "Told you so!" She then drank her's in one swift motion. She walked over to the sink and put the glass in.

"Do you play all these instruments?" I asked her, after putting my glass in the sink as well.

"Mhm. My favourites are the piano, flute and ocarina." She walked over to her keyboard and turned it on. She then played a song. Again, I didn't reconize it. It was kinda sad, the song. Sounded like something that would play in a sad scene in a movie. After she finished, her eyes clouded over like she was remembering something.

"Chelsea?"

"I used to play that song all the time. I call it 'Karma'," Her expression was hard to read and her eyes looked dead."I called it that because whenever I did something bad, karma would always come around and made sure something bad happened to me. I was banned to my room one day because I had pushed a child out of a tree. Then I had slipped and fell out of the tree as well. My arm was broken but nobody noticed. I was playing my piano and I came up with this song. It was so sad and it sounded like the person who was playing it knew what 'being punished' was. So whenever karma punished me, I would play this song to let god know that I knew that I had been punished..." I saw a tear fall but she wiped it away quickly. "S-sorry..."

She wiped away a few more tears before regaining her normal, unemotional face. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"D-do you w-want to g-go outside?" The stuttering was back...again.

"Chelsea, you don't have to stutter. I admit, I was taken aback by your sudden change yesterday but I don't mind it. It feels nice to have someone who doesn't cower in fear around me."

She sighed. "You're right. I just thought the feisty Chelsea might make you not want to talk to me again. And right now, nobody else wants to talk to me."

I nodded and smirked slightly. "Yeah, they all think you're a total nutcase."

She returned the smirk. "Good. I don't need them bothering me."

I couldn't help but think how alike we were. We bothed liked animals and we both didn't really like other people's company but we both showed in different ways. I was cold and glared at anyone who came near me. She was just weird, and made people think twice before approaching her.

"Do you want to go outside? I know you prefer the sun then the rain." She was smirking again. I could hear it in her voice. She walked over to the door and held it open. She tilted her head, indicating me to go out. I walked outside. She was right about the sun. It was roasting outside. I looked at my watch. It was 10:30.

"Can't wait to get away from the island?" She appeared in front of me.

"You kidding? I can't wait! I'm stuck here with some weird kid who hums and talks to herself."

"Oh yeah? Consider _my_ feelings. I'm here with an anti-social grump of a cowboy, with silver hair." She laughed and then sighed.

"We're both weirdos, aren't we?"

I nodded. "Yep."

She smiled and looked at the sky. She looked at me. "You cloud-watch?" I snorted. "Heck, no!" She raised an eyebrow. "Well, guess what cowboy? I invited you here, you're in my house, you do what I say!" "Or, what?" She smiled, michevously. "Or, I'll take your hat." I groaned. She had me. I was _not _taking my hat off.

Chelsea walked over to a patch of grass and lay down. I lay down next to her and gazed at the sky.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" She turned to look at me. It's lucky we weren't right next to one another or our noses might have been touching. I nodded to her.

"What do some of the older townsfolk think of me?"

I couldn't help but smirk at her question. Taro had come in to the shop on Monday and he was talking about how the new rancher was a weird girl. Mirabelle had come down and they got into a discussion about her. Her face and eyes came up quite a bit. I told her this.

"Ha! I'm getting quite the reputation, huh?"

"Doesn't it bother you? That they're all jumping to conculsions about how weird you are, without getting to know you first."

She shrugged. "They're people. It's what people do. They jump and judge people. That's why I like animals. They don't ignore you because you dress differently or talk to yourself. They don't care, just as long as you care for them, they're loyal to you."

Her speech summed up exactly why I liked animals too. I had pretty much the same reason. Actually, exactly the same reason.

"Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"

"I remember why I left Meadow Island!"

"You mean you didn't remember?"

"No, I didn't remember going home."

"So why did you go home?"

She scowled. "Sabrina. She came and started talking to you. She called me a thing and you snapped at her and told her I had a name. Then she...kissed you." She made a face like a five year old. "Are you two dating?"

I scowled at her comment. "I don't want to be but yes. I have tried to break up with her numerous times but her reaction is always, and I quote 'Oh Vaughnie, you're so funny!'. I don't think I can take it for much longer."

"Don't you like her?"

"I do but not like that. We don't have much in common _at all_ and she turns into a violent bitch when she sees anyone that might 'take me away from her'."

I heard Chelsea sigh. "I was hoping I might be friends with her but I don't think she likes me after seeing me talking with you."

We were silent for a while longer. I was just staring at the sky not paying attention to anything. I don't think Chelsea was either.

After an hour I think I fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of an instrument playing. Do you need to even ask who it was? I opened my eyes and saw Chelsea playing her ocarina. I could tell she was playing a lullaby. I sat up and stretched.

"Oh, awake are ya?"

Chelsea walked over and picked up my hat before plonking on my head.

"How long have I been asleep?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. But you'd want to hurry. It's half two now."

"Shit!" I ran into her house and grabbed my suitcase. I then ran back out and headed towards Sprout Island. "Hey! Wait up!" I turned and saw Chelsea running towards me.

When we reached the beach, we just stared into the sea. I saw the boat coming towards us.

"Um... Vaughn?"

I turned and looked at Chelsea. "Yeah?"

"Um, a-are we friends?"

I looked at her. I could tell she was being hopeful. I sighed and gave her a small smile.

"Guess we are."

She broke into a huge grin. "Okay! See you next week...friend!" She laughed and ran back to her ranch waving to me.

I smiled for real for the first time in years and then the boat came.

**Yay! By the by Chelsea was playing 'Karma' from the visual novel 'Ever17'. Look it up on youtube! Peace! :)**


	6. I Heard You

**Authors Note : Sorry for not updating yesterday - I was sick. I won't be updating tomorrow either, I'm going to my friends house. I'll finish _What Do You Say_ the day after and then I'm gone on holidays for 2 weeks! Yay! So you're left with this chapter for another 2 weeks or so!**

Chapter 6 : I Heard You

**Chelsea**

It was starting to grow hotter as we came to the end of spring and went into the start of summer. I would walk out everyday and curse at the sun. I'm beginning to hate that thing more and more everyday.

My farm had really started to improve. I was getting much better at my crops, Rain had a friend (Vaughn insisted that I call her Sunshine) and I was saving up for a barn. The only problem I was running into was the townsfolk. I never left Ranch Island much, except when I had to go out and buy food, seeds or went looking for sunstones. I had raised Mystic and Volcano Islands. For the first time in my life I didn't feel the need to commit suicide! That's a pretty good improvement, if I do say so myself.

Some people _still _didn't leave me alone. Denny, Lanna and Julia were really beginning to get on my nerves. They wanted me to go to parties, go to the city, go and hang out with them. I always said no and asked them to leave me alone. They would run off and then come back in a few more days. They were lucky no tsunamis had happened yet.

The would would go by pretty slow, except Mondays and Tuesdays. They would go too fast. They were the only days I talked to anyone but Rain and Sunshine. Vaughn was my only friend and, by the looks of things, would forever be my only friend. He was actually pretty good company, after you get past his arrogance and snarky remarks. We would have insulting contests sometimes. He usually won because I could only ever get so far with his hair and eyes. We both respected each others privacy and he wouldn't pry if I didn't pry. I always woke up early to meet him off of his boat and would stay up to say goodbye to him when he left. I think he is still always shocked when ever he comes into my house because of all the instruments.

...

I was outside, tilling the fields for my summer crops when I realised, I had no seeds. I really didn't want to go out into Verdure Island. But I really wanted my barn and I needed crops to do that. Rain's eggs were small and Sunshine's weren't great quality. I sighed in defeat and began walking out of Ranch Island.

I walked past Taro's house and saw Natalie and Elliot kneeling outside of the shipping bin. They both looked up and stared at me. I wasn't going to let them think they were intimidating me so I stared back at them. Natalie's face turned to one of disgust and Elliot looked like he saw someone escape from a mental home. I didn't move or blink though. Natalie looked back at her brother and nodded and they both ran inside. I ran off to Chen's shop, satisfied that they had ran first.

Inside Chen's shop Denny was looking at supplies and Eliza and Charlie were playing chase. The shop went silent when they saw me. Denny looked and rolled his eyes. Charlie whispered something to Eliza and Eliza whispered something back but not half as quiet. She said "She's almost as beautiful as me but way too weird." I walked over to Chen trying to ignore the 3 pairs of eyes boring into me.

"Um...3 p-packets of tomato a-and o-onion seeds p-please..." Chen walked over to the shelves and got the seeds. He gave them to me and I gave him the money I left the shop with 8 eyes staring at me. Outside the shop was only worse. All the talking and laughing stopped and everyone turned to stare at me. Julia had stopped talking to Lanna, Mirabelle had stopped laughing with Felicia, Will had stopped flirting with Lily and Mark had stopped checking out Julia and Lanna. I felt under pressure under their gaze. I looked around one more time and ran back to my ranch, holding back a scream.

When I reached my field, I let out a deafing scream. China could have heard it. I screamed and screamed and screamed. When I stopped, my lungs had run out of air. I collapsed from lack of oxygen.

...

_I looked around. I wasn't here. I wasn't there. I was nowhere. I didn't exist. I was a just air. Imagination. Nonexistent._

_I saw me running towards the beach. Nobody paid attention. Some said hi, while others just continued what they were doing. I kept running._

_When I reached the dock I looked around. My sight landed on a man, dressed in a cowboy attire. His silver hair was shining in the sun and his purple eyes were sparkling. Vaughn._

_I ran towards him and hugged him. Hmmm. I had never hugged Vaughn before. He doesn't like physical contact, as I don't._

_Vaughn laughed and hugged me back before leaning down and kissed me. What? Vaughn would never do that! He's with Sabrina and we're just friends. He thinks I'm weird too, so this can't be right._

_I took Vaughn's hand and we began walking towards Verdure Island when I was converted to another scene._

_Vaughn was there but he looked about 14. He was in a dark room with two other people. They had him tied to a chair and were screaming at him. I couldn't hear them._

_Then one of the people took out a knife. He walked up and scratched Vaughn's cheek before pushing it to Vaughn's neck. I screamed at him to stop but they didn't hear me. I shouted for Vaughn but he couldn't hear me either. I saw the the person with the knife raise it and he was about to push it through Vaughn's leg, when I was converted to another scene._

_I saw a girl who I didn't reconize. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes. They reminded me of my own. Her face was flawless, with no spots, freckles, moles or scars. _

_She looked around, petrified, before coming to face a man. The man also had blue eyes, only not as big or blue as the girl's. He had ginger hair and was wearing a cap with the letters UMA written on it. He ran to the girl and cuddled her while she snuggled into his shoulder. I was moved to another scene._

_I was converted through alot of images. There was one with a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail, holding hands with a man with silver hair and green eyes. There was one with a girl with brown pigtails, smiling with a man with purple hair and icy blue eyes. There was one with a girl with short brown hair, dancing with a man with blue hair. Another brown haired girl, talking to a man who was dressed formally and had blonde hair. The only similarities was the girls' eyes and faces. Each had giant blue eyes and flawless faces. Like me. Unlike me, each was with someone they loved and was happy._

_I was left in a white world to think about what I had seen. I don't know any of those girls. So why..?_

...

"Chelsea? Chelsea? Chelsea?" I heard my name being called. I forced my eyes to open.

I was in my bed with alot of blankes on top of me. I had a wet, warm towel on my forehead. And... Vaughn was sitting on my bed.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you were dead." He gave me a glass of water.

"Can you talk?" He asked, looking genuinly concerned.

"Yes. I can speak." He immediately lost the look of concern.

"Good. Now, why were you passed out in your field?"

"Did you find me?"

He took the water off of me and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl before heading back and answering my question.

"When you didn't come to greet me, I began looking for you. I found you passed out in your field. I was gonna call the doc but I thought you wouldn't want someone prodding at ya. So I called my boss and said I needed a few days off ta look after ya. I've been here since. You're crops are all planted and Rain and Sunshine are fine. Here, eat this. It'll help ya." He gave me the bowl and a spoon. I looked to see what was in it. It was porridge. Yay! I love porridge!

"So? I'm still waiting for answers."

I sighed. "I went to buy some seeds and when I bought 'em everyone was looking at me like I had 3 heads. It was driving me insane, as well as making me feel even more freakish, so I ran home and screamed. And screamed and screamed. And screamed and passed out."

"What day was that?"

I thought for a moment. "Umm... Saturday, I think."

His eyes grew wide. "You mean ta tell me, that you were out in tha' field for two whole freaking days, passed out, and nobody, not one single person, noticed? Are ya seriously saying tha'?" I nodded.

"What tha..!" He stormed outside. Did I say someting wrong?

I hopped out of bed and an after him. Before I reached for the door handle, I looked down to make sure I was dressed. I was in my usual work clothes. I opened the door and ran after him.

I found him outside Mirabelle's, yelling at Mirabelle, Felicia, Julia, Elliot, Lanna, Denny, Natalie and Sabrina. They were all looking at him in shock as he yelled and shouted at them. Lanna had begun to cry and Julia was whimpering. I went a little closer so I could hear but not so close that they would see me.

"WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH YOU? CHELSEA HAS BEEN PASSED OUT FOR THE LAST 8 DAYS AND NONE OF YE TOOK ANY BIT OF NOTICE!"

Vaughn was yelling at the group. Julia spoke up quietly. "B-but, Vaughn? She hardly comes out so it just seemed normal..." This only made him even angrier. "SHE ALWAYS PLAYS HER INSTRUMENTS AS WELL! DID YE IDIOTS NOT NOTICE THE LACK OF MUSIC AROUND HERE!" Natalie spoke up then. "I-I did notice but she doesn't like company so..." Vaughn only got even madder (if that was even possible). "SHE DOESN'T LIKE _YOUR_ COMPANY BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS SO HORRIBLE TO HER! IF YOU WERE A LITTLE BIT NICE, YOU'D GET PAST HER BARRIER AND SEE HOW NICE SHE IS! SHE SAID SHE WOULDN'T MIND GIRL FRIENDS BUT YOU ALWAYS TALK BEHIND HER BACK! YOU'RE ALL JUST FUCKING BITCHES AND BASTARDS! NO WONDER SHE DOESN'T FEEL COMFORTABLE AROUND YOU!"

I could sense he was going to turn around so I ran back home. About 5 mins after I arrived back, he came through the door, massaging his temples.

"Chelsea, are you feeling any better?"

I nodded. "Much, thanks."

He sighed. "Would you like to come down to the diner? I-I need to ask you a few things."

I nodded. "Okay. I'll come down in about 15 minutes."

He nodded and went outside. I ran into the chickn coop. Rain and Sunshine came over and nuzzled up to me. I smiled. "Sorry for leaving ye for so long. Vaughn's been taking good care of ye though." I smiled and ran outside, towards the diner.

I stopped when I saw Denny, Lanna, Julia, Elliot, Natalie and Sabrina outside Chen's store. Sabrina was crying and Julia was comforting her. I hid behind a bush to hear what they were saying.

"O-oh... I-I c-can't b-believe Vaughn would do that!"

"There, there Sabrina..."

"I-I bet that...that _bitch_ has him under some kind of spell... Vaughnie would never say that to me."

"Yeah, Vaughn would never say that about anyone."

"She's _such _a freak!"

"I only thought she had come to her senses about the instruments. Maybe she thought she could fit in."

"Well if she thought that, she is an idiot. She will never fit in. It's not possible for her."

"Yeah, who knows how to play that many instruments anyway?"

"And I bet she thinks she is better then us because she has a pretty face."

"Yeah, well newsflash, nobody is judged on their faces anymore."

"Yeah, she hasn't got any boobs at all."

"She's not the least bit sexy! Nobody would hook up with her if she hasn't got a nice body to fuck."

All of them giggled and I could feel my eyes beginning to water. I let out a small wail and stood up. I looked over my shoulder and saw them all looking at me, their faces turning red, in embarrasment(at the thought that I overheard everything they said) and white, in fear(at the thought that I might tell Vaughn). I turned on my heel and ran back to the ranch. I collapsed in the field and cried.

**And that's what ye are stuck with for another 2 weeks. So please review. Tell me who you thought the girls were that Chelsea saw in her dream and who were they with? How are they related to Chelsea? Why this is beginning to sound like a weird tv show. I would like to thank MissHammy for the idea for the end of this chapter. Thanks! Peace! :)**


	7. A Plan

**Authors Note : I'm baaaaaack! Back from my two week holiday! And while I was gone I played Sunshine Islands, got to year 3 and got Vaughn to a yellow heart so I feel freakin' accomplished! Anyway, this chapter is where a little drama starts to kick in. Enjoy!**

A Plan

**Vaughn**

20 mins after I left her house : Ok, where is she? Chelsea always says she hates being late and doesn't like it when other people are. So, where is she?

10 mins after that : Seriously? She still isn't here? I'm getting annoyed now. I probably look like an idiot, sitting here and not ordering anything.

5 mins after _that _: Ok, that does it! I've been here for 35 minutes and the only thing that has changed is that Julia and her friends have come in! I am going to march up to that girl's house and, so help me, I'll drag her down here if I have to!

I stormed up to Chelsea's house and saw her curled in a ball on her field. She hadn't passed out again, had she?

"Chelsea?"

She turned around. Her body was tense and only tensed more when she saw me. If she was afraid I was going to blow, she was damn right! I walked over and glared down at her. She looked up and then burst into tears. I'm not that scary, am I? On second thoughts, don't answer that. I looked at her with confusion and she turned and ran off into the chicken coop. Well, at least it wasn't the stable. She would have found my surprise.

I ran after her and found her in the corner, hugging her knees. She was still crying. I didn't know what to do, I've never encountered a crying girl before. So I just called her name and kneeled in front of her.

She looked up, still teary eyed. I really hated seeing her cry but I didn't know what to do. She doesn't like physical contact. So, I picked up Rain and brought her over to Chelsea. She cuddled into the chicken, sobbing into her feathers. I waited for her to calm down before asking her what happened.

She looked off behind me before mumbling something. She then sighed and answered. She told me what had happened in front of the animal shop

When she finished she burst into tears again and hugged Rain again. I thinking she was crushing the poor chicken. I let out a sigh and sat down beside her.

"Chelsea, you can't stay in here crying forever. They were trying to get to you and it worked. To be honest you should be laughing at how wrong they are."

She looked over at me. "W-what?"

"Well, to start off, take Sabrina. I honestly don't know where she has been the last 5 months. I can't remember the last time I _didn't_ yell at her. And if you think about it all of them like lots of music, fish, books, clothes and fruit. They were saying you play to many instruments so you're weird. Well how come they're allowed to like different stuff to. If you follow their logic, that makes them all freaks. And as far as the dating thing goes, you don't want to go out with someone who is only going out with you because of the way you look. You want someone who actually loves you."

I could feel her body shaking beside mine. I turned and saw that she was laughing. Laughing. She threw her head back and laughed out loud. Her lips were in a giant smile as she laughed her head off. Her laugh sounded like a ton of bells, chiming and tingling.

"You know, Vaughn, you're right! I should be laughing and making fun of them. They're contradicting themselves. They're such eejits! It... It's hilarious!" She continued laughing. Her laugh was contagious. The whole time I had to fight myself to make sure I didn't smile. It was no use. She was clutching her stomach as she laughed and laughed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I suddenly let out a small laugh as well. She turned to face me and her eyes lit up. She let out another laugh and I joined in. She leaned against my back and slowly calmed down. A small sigh escaped my mouth as we leant against each, trying to catch our breath.

"Well, you coming?" I heard her say and then I fell on the ground. She had got up and was smirking as I blinked rapidly. She held out her hand to help me up. As soon as I touched her I felt a small sensation run through my body. As soon as I was up she started heading towards the door. Then I remembered something.

"Oh. I got you a surprise." She turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

Chelsea doesn't usually make eye contact. Only when she says something serious or is accusing me of something. This was quite lucky and unlucky because whenever she says something serious I usually don't hear her. I'm to busy admiring her eyes. They're the colour of the sea and when the sun is at the right angle, they sparkle like the sea too. It's unlucky because I never hear the serious thing she says. It's lucky because if she always made eye contact, I'd never hear anything she'd say.

"Empty your pockets."

"Huh?" I was drawn back to reality by her weird order.

"Empty. Your. Pockets." If looks could kill, I think I'd be dead. To spare myself from her rage I emptied my pockets. There was my watch, some paper and a stick of chewing gum. She let out a sigh of relief.

"No worms."

"What?"

"My brother used to put worms in my bed. That was his 'surprise'." Oh, her brother. I heard plenty of stories about this guy. My verdict on him? He's a total dick.

"No, my surprise isn't worms. Come on." I lead her to the stable. I motioned for her to go in first. She opened the doors and I heard her let out a gasp. I followed her in.

"Y-you got me a horse!" She ran over to the animal and flung her arms around it's neck.

"I love her!" She stroked the horses nose.

"What are you going to call her?" I asked. She examined the horse.

"Lighting! I'll call her Lighting!" She hugged the horse again. I admit, the whole scene was rather cute. Chelsea then turned to me. "Thanks so much, Vaughn!" I gave her a small nod. She turned to horse and stroked her nose one more time before walking out of the stable. I followed her out.

"So, we still going to the diner?" She asked.

"Sure you'll be ok? I think Julia and her friends are there."

She let out a very unlady-like snort. "I'll be fine. They're the freaks anyway. They're just afraid of change." She shot me a small smile and we walked towards the diner.

...

Inside, the majority of the island was gathered around a few tables. Sabrina, Julia, Elliot, Natalie, Pierre, Lanna, Denny, Lily and Will. They didn't notice us come in and I lead Chelsea to a table in the corner. We sat across from each other and Chelsea looked around.

"I have to admit, I've never been in here. I'm too scared to go alone."

I nodded. I looked at Chelsea whose gaze had fallen on the large group in the middle. A few of them where pointing and whispering. Chelsea sighed.

"Do you think they're talking about me?"

I nodded and then smirked at her. "Probably discussing your face and eyes."

She returned the smirk. "Or your hair."

"Or your instruments."

"Or your eyes."

"Or your anti-socialness."

"Or _your _anti-socialness!"

"Or your inablity to speak without stuttering!"

"Or your cynical personality!"

"Or your songs!"

"Or your cowboy get-up!"

"Or your emotionless face..." I shuddered. "It's creepy, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Now, shush, it's my turn." She thought for a while before letting out a sigh. "You win...again."

I pretended to pout. "Aw, I had a line of insults waiting to be used and now they can't."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, deal with it ,cowboy."

"Rancher."

"Silver haired, purple eyed cowboy."

"Big eyed, silky haired rancher with an abnormally nice singing voice."

She waggled her finger in front of my face. "Insults, Vaughn. Not compliments."

"Good, 'cause I don't do compliments."

"You just did!"

**Julia**

I could hear Chelsea and Vaughn talking to each other. They both had a look of amusment written all over their faces. I don't know why Vaughn hangs around with her. She's just weird.

Sabrina was looking over at them wistfully. I placed my hand on hers.

"What's up, Sabby?" She let out a small sigh. "Vaughn never looks like that when I talk to him."

I looked over at them both. They were being served by Nick. Vaughn was smirking and so was Chelsea. Vaughn said something and Chelsea let out a loud laugh. I could see Vaughn's mouth twitch. He looked happier then I had ever seen him.

"Ladies, please." I looked over at Will who had over-heard what we were saying. He sat down beside Sabrina.

"It is obvious what the problem is. To get rid of the problem, you must get rid of the core of said problem." Sabrina cocked her head. Will let out a sigh.

"You see Miss Chelsea talking to Vaughn. You see Vaughn looking the happiest possible for him. I see a problem. I see this problem talking to Vaughn. If you don't get rid of this problem, it will consume your life with grief and guilt. You will spend your life thinking 'I should have' and 'Why didn't I'."

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "You mean, we should take Chelsea out of the picture?"

Will nodded. "Yes, in the most humaine way possible." And with that he walked over to them both.

**Chelsea**

Vaughn and I were eating our porridge in silence when pretty boy, Will, came over. Both Vaughn and I tensed when I saw him. Vaughn glared at him but I just looked at him with confusion. Why is he here?

Will completly ignored Vaughn and shot me a dazzling smile. I could feel my face go slightly red. I tried to concentrate and read his aura but I was too shocked to.

"Forgive me for interupting your meal. But I do believe we were never formally introduced." He was right. I had only seen him around and I only knew his name because Vaughn had come to my ranch talking about 'a fucked up pretty boy called Will'.

"Chelsea."

"Will." He took my hand and kissed it gently. My face only turned redder. "May I say, my lady, I have never seen a maiden with a fair face." I tensed up. My face...

The next thing I knew there was a spitting sound from beside me. I looked over and saw the table cloth soaked with milk and Vaughn furiously trying to wipe it up. I had to stiffle a laugh. The look on his face was priceless. I turned back to Will, who smiled again.

"Well, I shall leave you to your meal. I do hope our paths cross again, my lady." He smiled again before turning and leaving the diner. I turned back to Vaughn.

"Fucked up pretty boy." I let out a sigh.

"He seems quite nice Vaughn."

"He seems fucked up." He growled. I smirked at him.

"Well, at least he isn't doing spit takes with milk." His face turned red.

"O-oh, you saw that..."

"Heard it, Vaughn. Heard it."

He looked down into his porridge. "I just found it funny that he was trying to woo you the usual ways... When you are clearly the most unusual girl on this planet."

"Gee, thanks."

"I meant it as a compliment."

"Well, what happened to I-Don't-Do-Compliments?"

He just shrugged. Then we finished our porridge in comfortable silence.

...

After we finished, we payed and then left. Outside the diner was busy. Everyone was going into walking around and talking. I motioned for Vaughn to bend down a bit so I could whisper in his ear.

"Do you think we can go back inside for a few more minutes and wait for to calm down out here."

He whispered back into my ear. His breath on my neck sent shivers up and down my spine. "No, you will just appear vulnerable. They're the freaks, remember?" I nodded but it didn't stop me from feeling nervous as everyone stared at me. I looked up at Vaughn. "Hey, Vaughn? Do you think-"

The next thing I knew, I was facing the sky. I sat up slowly and saw Sabrina holding Vaughn's hand. She rubbed her hand up and down his arm seductively. She then led him to Sprout Island but before she vanished she turned and gave me the finger.

It took me a few minutes to realise that I had landed in a mud puddle. It was on my back and my arms were covered in it. My hair was sticky and, from the corner of my eye, I saw a twig tangled in the mess that was my hair. I heard a shrill laugh and turned. Lanna was laughing like a maniac.

"That's a good look for you Chelsea! It brings out your...natural beauty!"

I saw red. My fists clenched as Lanna continued to giggle. I took a look at the retired pop-star. Her hair had been straightened. It was probably curly. She had a entire mask of make up over her face. Her true face probably had a few spots and scars. Her nails were long fake ones. Her real nails were probably short and bitten. She needed to bring out her natural beauty. I took a big handful of mud and squished into a ball.

"Hey, Lanna, you play ball?"

She put her hands on her hips. "No, why?"

I shrugged. "Oh well, maybe this will get you started. Catch." I flung the ball of mud straight at her face. I picked myself up and ran back to my ranch leaving the pop-star dripping in mud.


	8. 20 Questions

**Authors Note : Wassup! Sorry for not giving you a chapter yesterday, I got into a fight with my mam and she took the computer off of me. I'm thinking of becoming a Vaughn and just not talking to anyone. Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

20 Questions

**Vaughn**

After Sabrina pushed Chelsea into the mud puddle, she dragged me back to the Regison Mansion. I tried to break free and help Chelsea but that girl has a freakin' tight grip. When we reached the mansion, she dragged me upstairs and pushed me up against the wall and started to kiss me.

I used to just make the best out of dating Sabrina(Which wasn't easy). She was the only person who was willing to talk to me. I think I'm easy on the eyes but I'm not the world's kindest person. So when used she kissed me, I made the best of it. But lately, I just feel guilty. Don't know why but it feels like I'm cheating on someone. So when I was in the mansion and Sabrina started to run her fingers through my hair, I tried to break free. But like I said, that girl has a freakin' tight grip. And then she has the guts to try to stick her tongue into my mouth. Well, I kneed her in the stomach and bolted, leaving her winded in her room.

I legged away from the house. I didn't know where I was going 'till I was facing a field full of crops. I scanned the area for Chelsea but couldn't see her anywhere. I walked over too her house and looked through the window. Great, now I'm a stalker. First sign. You look through the window before you knock on the door.

Chelsea was in her house, leaning over a box. She opened it and I saw happiness all over her face. She reached in and pulled out whatever was in there. An electric guitar. Where does she get all these instruments? She picked it up and plugged into an amp, which I'm pretty sure was not there earlier. She strummed the strings gently and began singing.

_Nagayumi seoishi_

_tsuki no sei_

_Yumeno nakayouri_

_machi worinu..._

I reconized that song. From my childhood..? Nope. From Jules..? Nope. From Chelsea..? Wait... That's it! That day at the beach, when I first saw her! When I told her she would catch a cold and then she ended up swimming out to that rock. I still don't know why I told her she'd catch a cold. All I can say is I'm glad I did. She's actually really good company.

I was thinking and listening to her singing when I remembered I was still looking through the window. I walked over to her door and knocked. I heard her fiddle around with something before yelling. "I-I'm c-coming..." I waited a few moments and then she opened the door. "Oh! Vaughn! Are you okay?" She motioned for me to come in.

"I should be the one asking that. Are _you _okay?" I asked her. It was true. She was the one pushed into the mud.

She gave me a smirk and then burst out laughing, leaving me rather confused. She looked at me with tears of laughter in her eyes. "Vaughn, I...I've never been better! I'll never forget the look on her face!" She started laughing again. "Ummm, care to explain?" I asked.

"'K! When you left, Lanna came over and started to laugh at me. She told me that mud every where was a 'good look' and brought out my 'natural beauty'. So I asked her did she play ball and she said no. And then... I threw a ball of mud straight at her face!" She burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "Her face, priceless!" I could just imagine Lanna's face. Before I knew it, I was laughing along with her. After we calmed down, she asked me was I okay again.

"Not really." I said. Concern crossed across her face. "What happened?" So I told her. "And then I left, with her winded in the room." Her face turned from one of to disgust to one of amusment. She bounced up and down and clapped her hands. "Woohoo! You gave her what she asked her! That was brilliant! I'm rubbing off on you!" I shuddered. "Two Chelseas? Yikes." She glared. "Fine! From now on you must refer to me as 'Mistress Chelsea'! We will walk down the town and people will say 'There goes Mistress Chelsea and her faithful minion Vaughn!'" "Wait, why am I the minion?" She completely ignored me. "I shall teach you everything! You will be my assistant in pranks, I will show how to do karate and witchcraft-" "Wait, witchcraft? And...karate?" She let out a small giggle. "I'm joking of course. Hey I have pink lemonade! Want some?" I nodded.

Every 2 weeks, Chelsea would order pink lemonade from the city. That stuff was freakin' delicious!

Chelsea went and poured two glasses and handed one to me. We drank it quickly and put them into the sink.

"Hey, Vaughn?" I turned to Chelsea. "Wanna play 20 questions?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Bit old, don't you think?" She shook her head. "Nope! Here are the rules. I'm gonna ask a question and then you'll answer. Then I'll answer. It's a game to get to know each other better." I rolled my eyes but then nodded. She sat down, cross legged, on the floor and I followed suit.

"Okay. Full name?"

"Vaughn Vaults Davis." "Chelsea Stormina Dawson." I looked at her. "Stormina? Is that even a name?" She crossed her arms. "Yeah it's mine. Got a problem 'Vaults'?" I let out a sigh. "J-just continue..." She gave me a smirk.

"Favourite colour?"

"Black." "Blue." I looked at her with confusion. "But you hate your eyes." She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to have a problem with my every anwser? I do hate my eyes but water is blue too." I shook my head. "No, it's translucent." She gave me another smirk. "Well excuuuse me, professor."

"Age?"

"24." "21."

"Favourite food?"

"Porridge." "Chocolate fudge cake."

"Birthday?"

"Spring 3" "Winter 25"

"Worst trait?"

"Um...anti-socialness?" "Weirdness."

"Best trait?"

"Oh god...um...dunno." "Me neither..."

"The worst person on this island."

"Will." "Sabrina."

"The best person on this island."

"Chelsea." "Lighting...Just messing! Vaughn."

"Worst thing that ever happened to you?"

"When I started dating Sabrina." "When Mark learnt the word 'freak'."

"Most embarrasing thing that happend to you on this island."

"When Sabrina flung me and her into the mud." "When I was walking through town and tripped over Natalie's foot."

"Funniest thing that ever happend on this island."

"When you hit Lanna with a mud ball." "When I hit Lanna with a mud ball."

"First person you dated."

"Some girl when I was 16." "No one."

"Thing you hate most about yourself."

"My hair and eyes." "My face and eyes."

"Thing you like most about yourself."

"My way with animals." "I can play lots of instruments and have a good singing voice."

"What do you hate people calling you?"

"Cowboy." "Freak."

"What would you like to do before you die?"

"Skydive." "Go scuba-diving."

"Favourite festival?"

"I used to love the pumpkin festival." "Fireworks."

"Best thing that ever happened to you?"

"When I got promoted here." "When I met the anti-social cowboy."

"What do you hate people doing to you?"

"Taking my hat." She smirked, reached over and took it of my head. She stroked it fondly and put it on her head. It was too big and covered her eyes. She pushed it back and frowned at me, crossing her arms. "Hmph." "Very funny. Ha ha ha." I said sarcastically. She did actually look very cute, wearing the hat. But I think Chelsea could wear a clown suit and still look cute.

"Hey, you didn't answer. What do you hate people doing to you?" She looked down and mumbled something inaudible. "What?" She said it again, a little louder. " ...g .e..." I shook my head. "Still nothing." She sighed and practically shouted. "Tickling me! I hate when people tickle me!" A michevous smirk came across my face. Chelsea saw it too.

"Vaughn, don't you dare..." I backed her slowly into a corner. "Vaughn! Vaughn, come on!" I had got her trapped. There was no way she could escape. "Vaughn! Vaughn, please!" Her eyes were pleading me to stop. But, instead, I tickled her. "No! No! Stop! Stop!" She burst out laughing as I continued to tickle her. "Please! Please! Mercy!" She fell on the ground, laughing uncontrollably. But I didn't stop. "Vaughn! Vaughn! Stop! Mercy! Mercy! Please!" Tears were running down her cheeks. She was laughing like a maniac. Then the phone rang, making us both jump. Chelsea jumped up and ran over to it.

**Chelsea**

I ran over to the phone, wiping a few of the tears away. I went to pick it up but hesitated.

"You're not scared of answering a phone, are you?" Vaughn leant against the wall beside me. He had put his hat back on. I stuck my tongue out at him and picked up the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello, is this the idiot residence? I'm here to talk to the biggest idiot of all."

I know that voice and that snarky rudeness. "M-mark!"

"Hey, li'l sis! Hows life! Crops failing? Animals dead? People running for the hills and scared to talk to you?"

"My crops are rank A, my animals are healthy and I have made friends...Well one." I spat at him.

"Oh, wow. Who is this idiot. What spell did you cast on her?" Sarcasm was dripping from his tone.

"Him."

"Oooohhhh. Hhhiiimmm. Something your not telling me, li'l sis?"

"No, there's not," I snapped. "Mark, what do you want? I doubt your here to ask me how I'm doing."

I heard him laughing. "Oh, you know me to well, li'l sis! Yeah, to be honest, I'm relieved your gone. You scared off Celia, Flora and Lumina! I started dating Muffy about two weeks ago. I think she was only holding back because of you."

"Are you here to gloat? Or tell me something worthwhile?" I snarled at him.

"Gloating _is _worthwhile! But anyway, I'm here to say that I'll be going to the summer crop festival that Sunshine Islands is hosting. That's where you're staying. Poor things. Having to put up with someone like you. And Mam and Dad want me to stay at your place for that weekend!"

My eyes widen and my face drained off all colour. Mark...Mark was going to stay here... "Hey, li'l sis? You still there?"

"How much?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"How much do I have to pay you to get you to stay at the hotel?" I could hear him laughing. "Oh very funny! Nothing can get me away from your house. I miss teasing you. Imagine, you and I for a whole weekend!"

"I-I'll stay at Vaughn's house. You have the house to yourself."

"Hahahahahahaha! I don't know who 'Vaughn' is but I'm pretty sure he don't want a freak at his house. Besides, Mam and Dad say that I have too stay at your house with you in it. Their orders! I'll be there on the 27! See ya, li'l sis!" He hung up.

"Chelsea? Chelsea you've gone pale. Who was it?" Vaughn took a hold off my shoulders and started to shake me. I looked him straight in the eye. "M-my brother, M-mark is going to be staying here..." His eyes widened. "A-and I have to stay here with him."

Then the phone rang again. I jumped and Vaughned chuckled at me. I glared at him. "It's not funny! It's a sorry state of affairs to be scared by the same phone twice!" I picked up the phone for the second time.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Miss Chelsea?"

"Um... Speaking?"

"Ah! Chelsea this is Will."

"Oh, Will!" Vaughn stiffened up beside me. "What does he want?" He hissed. I put a finger to my lips and listened to what Will was saying.

"Anyway, my lady, I was hoping you might join me for dinner tonight? I would be most thrilled if you said yes."

"D-dinner?" What was happening? Will was asking me for dinner? Before I could even think, I was already answering his question.

"Yes. Yes, I'd love to."

"Exellent! I will pick you up at, say, 8:00? Does that suit you?"

"Y-yes that's perfect."

"Brilliant! I shall see you then!" And with that he hung up. I turned to Vaughn.

"What did that pretty boy want?" He snarled.

"I...I think he asked me to have dinner with him. He'll be coming at 8."


	9. The Date

**Authors Note : Wassup! About this chapter... Why do I get a feeling that after reading your reviews so far that no one is going to like this chapter? Perfectly understandable!**

The Date

**Chelsea**

It was 7:55 now. I had shooed Vaughn away and gotten ready. Now I was patiently waiting for Will. What if he forgot? What if it was all a joke? What if he is at home now, laughing at me? What if-... No Chelsea! Don't think such negative thoughts! Everything will be fine...

At 8:00, on the dot, there was a knock on the door. I ran and opened it. Will was there, holding a blue flower. When he saw me, he took my hand and lightly kissed it. Then he handed me the flower. Once again I tried to read his aura and failed epically.

"Mi'lady, you look espically fine tonight. Shall we make haste towards my ship?" He gently took my arm and linked it through his. My face felt like it was on fire. He escorted me through Verdure island. When we passed the animal shop, I felt somones eyes on me. I turned but no one was there. When we reached his ship, he opened the door and let me through. I was slightly taken aback with what Will had done to inside the ship.

The table was set up, with a candle and a flower. The room was dim, the only light being the candle. Beside the table, he had one of those trays that you see in a fancy restaurant. Will came up behind me and took my hand. "It's not to much is it?" he asked. I shook my head, unable to find my voice. Will chuckled lightly and showed me to the table. I sat down gingerly, still unsure if this was a dream or not.

Will then took to plates and layed one in front of each of us. It was a simle salad for stater. I took up my fork and started to eat.

"Chelsea, tell me about yourself." I looked up at Will. He was smiling gently as I ate. I wasn't used to people showing interest in me. It was all so new.

"Well, um, there's not much to tell."

"Oh, come on. A lovely girl like you must have some kind of back story." Me, a lovely girl? That's a first.

"Well, I lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley until a season ago." I said. I wasn't used to talking people. I mean the only person who actually talks to me is Vaughn. My mind wandered and I wondered what Vaughn would say if he saw this. I had to hold back a snicker as I imagined his face.

"Why did you leave? I have been to Forget-Me-Not Valley and it is a lovely area."

"My parents told me that it would good to get out into the world and start my own farm. My parents owned the farm there and they gave it to my brother Mark." Will nodded as if he understood everything I was saying.

"Yes, my parents also told me I should see the world. That is why I set out on this ship. It's called the St. William and has been in my family since mt great, great grandfather."

...

We talked somemore, nothing really special. Until about 10ish.

"You know, mi'lady, you are really quite nice and very funny. I don't see why the other townsfolk are not fond of you." Will said, as we were enjoying desert. It was some ice-cream sundae, though I would have perfered a chocolate fudge cake.

"T-thanks... I guess I just didn't give a good first impression and I like to keep to myself."

"It could also be that you hang around quite a bit with the cowboy. You were dining with him earlier on after all." Oh no, he probably got the wrong idea about Vaughn and I.

"Vaughn's amazing. He is also only a friend. He is probably the reason why I haven't gone insane yet..." My voice trailed off. I was being really rude, wasn't I? Will placed his hand on mine. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. Or...Vaughn." I smiled at him. Will was so sweet and understanding. "I-it's okay... Thank you for tonight, I really enjoyed myself." He laughed softly. "I did too but it's not over yet."

He walked over to a small stereo, that I didn't notice, and switched on. A slow waltz played. He walked back over to me. "May I have this dance, mi'lady?" I let out a small giggle. "Of course, good sir."

He took me out onto the 'dance floor', placed one hand on my waist, and took my hand with the other. I placed my free hand on his sholder and we danced to the music. I plucked up enough confidence to lean my head against his chest. He stopped and I stood upright again, my face boiling. Will smiled gently and pulled me into a hug. He held me and I held my breath. I had never been this close to anybody. When he let go, he smiled softly and took my hand. "We should get you home." I nodded, still replaying what just happened in my head.

When we reached my house, he opened the door. I gave him a small smile. Just as I was about to go in, Will swooped down and planted a kiss on my cheek. Then he smiled. "Good night, Chelsea." Then he walked away. I touched my cheek gently. It felt like a hole had been burnt there. At the time I thought that was a good thing. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

...

"Not good. Not good at all. I don't like it. Not good."

I sighed. "For gods sake, Vaughn, I heard you the first time."

"But... It's not good!"

I had invited Vaughn over after I finished my crops. I made some porridge and after watching him hork it down, choke five times and do three spit takes, I told him about last night. But I was really wishing I hadn't as the only thing he had said was 'not good'.

"Seriously though, Chelsea, I don't trust that pretty boy."

"Oh come on, Vaughn, he was only being friendly."

"No. Friendly is 'hi, want to get dinner at the diner', talking and going home. 'Hey, Chelsea, I have a romantic dinner planned on my ship, with three courses, and then we will dance', then walking you home and _then_ kissing you on the cheek is _not _friendly. Not good, not good." Vaughn was shaking his head again.

I put my head in my hands. "Vaughn, you have said 'not good' 500 times. Can't you think of _anything _else."

Vaughn thought for a moment. "I don't like it. I don't like it at all." I let out a long groan.

"But, Chelsea, here's what I don't get. I can tell that he's up to no good with my gut. You have that aura thingy, why can't you see it?"

I thought about for a moment. "I-I guess it's because he's using the element of surprise. I mean, I didn't expect him to come up and talk to us, ask me to dinner, dance and kiss me on the cheek. If he is bad, and I'm not saying he is, he sure is good at hiding it. But he seems really sweet and understanding."

Vaughn let out a long sigh. "I don't like it. The idea of you with Will is just... blech."

Okay, that does it! I stood up and slammed my fist against the table. "Well, I'm not crazy about you and Sabrina but I don't complain every two minutes!" Vaughn looked slightly taken aback but then glared at me. "Vaughn...just leave me alone. Just go and don't talk to me until next week." Vaughn stood up and marched to the door. He looked back and glared. "Well, don't expect me to talk to you ever again. Don't. Talk. To. Me. Ever. Again!" Then he left.

It took a few minutes to process what he said. When it did, I broke down into a series of sobs and tears. The terrible truth dawned on.

I had just lost my best and only friend.

...

I woke up the next morning to here rain pounding down on the roof. I smiled. This day was off to a perfect start! Then I remembered about yesterday and I lost my smile. I dragged myself out of bed and towards the stable. I fed Lighting, Rain and Sunshine. I couldn't look at my animals, they reminded me of Vaughn.

What was I going to do today? I usually hung around with Vaughn but... I decided to explore Mystic Islands. I had never been there before. I walked through town, no umbrella or anything. As I passed Taro's I heard someone's voice. "Gramps! What happened to 'it's gonna be a scorcher'?" I ignored it and went up to boat. "Mystic..." Kirk rowed, not bothering to talk to me.

As soon as I reached it, I decided to walk towards a stranged shaped island. There was a pink mansion and a sign. The sign read 'Witch Island : An island fit for a witch'. I was contemplating on the meaning when I heard someone shout at me. "You!"

I spun around and there was a girl, about my age. She had long, wavy, dirty blond hair. She was holding a teddy bear in her hand and pointing at me. Her face though was flawless and she had big eyes like me. Only hers were red. She walked over to me and stood in front of me. I was really scared but a big smile spread across her face and she held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm the Witch Princess but you can call me Witch!"

I was very confused but shook her hand. "Umm... Chelsea."

She let out a small laugh. "I know! May I say that I have total respect for you! And it's not easy to earn my respect!"

"Huh?"

"Your mud ball! I was watching through my cauldron when you hit that popstar with the mud. Her face, priceless!" She started cackling and laughing. I recalled Lanna's face and started laughing with her. She wiped a few tears of laughter away before talking again.

"You have caught my interests, you know. I mean, your mortal but you have enough magical power in you to challenge me!"

"I-I have?"

"Of course! You just don't know how to use it. Hey, why don't you come in? That brat's not around so..." She asked. I already liked Witch and trusted her. She still wasn't as good as...

Inside Witch's house she had one whole wall covered in books. The room was divided into two halves. One side had a purple bed and was littered with teddy bears. The other had a smaller green bed and was covered in plush frogs. In the middle was a big cauldron. The smoke rising from it was green.

"I was working on a potion before I saw you. Do you mind helping me finish?"

I shook my head and helped Witch finish her potion.

...

I spent the day at Witches house. She was right about the magic power, I had it in me! I could now turn someone blue, turn invisible and force someone to be quiet by zipping their mouth closed. I was trying to learn how to make a mini tornado so I was going to be visiting alot more often. I had fun but I still wanted Vaughn to be my friend again.

So that night, a Tuesday night, at a quarter to midnight, I used my new one of my new spells. I turned invisible and ran to the beach on Sprout Island. I looked and saw Vaughn looking out into sea. I ran over beside him but, of course, he didn't notice me.

He sighed and sat down on the sand. I followed suit. He looked around and placed his head in his hands. "If Chelsea were here..." I let out a small gasp. Vaughn... Vaughn was talking about me.

A few more minutes passed. I was getting uncomfortable, as I really needed to sneeze. I could feel it coming. I put my hand up to cover my and gasped. _My hand was visible again._ Shoot, I need to go. I picked myself up and ran back to my house. I jumped under the covers.


	10. A Potion and Proposition

**Authors Note : Wassup! Not much to say so, here's another chapter!**

A Potion and Proposition

**Chelsea**

I was still pretty depressed for the next few days. Some days, I'd curl up into a ball in the stable and cry. Others, I'd go into my field and yell. Others, I'd cast spells on unsuspecting townsfolk. I had turned Lanna blue, turned invisible and given Elliot a mini heart attack and had zip-mouthed Julia for a day. Will had called a few times asking did I want to go out with him for dinner, lunch, walks etc, etc, but I always said no. I just wasn't in the mood. He was sorta, kinda the reason as well. I know I shouldn't think like that but it helped me put the blame on someone else. I had become pretty close with Witch and visited everyday. I had learned how to cast a mini tornado, learned how to read minds (though it was very hard and I had to focus for several minutes) and how to turn someone into a teddy bear. I thought the last was useless but when I told Witch that, she had an outburst and we had a magic battle. But her niece, Witchkins, had come in right when I was about use my zip-mouth spell and interupted us. I promised not to insult her bears if she didn't try to cast death spells on me.

I woke up the next morning to be greeted by rain pounding on my roof. The only upside, since _he_ stopped talking to me, was that it rained every single day. I got out of bed and looked at the calender. It was Monday. It had been two weeks since _that _time. I groaned and quickly got dressed. I decided that today I would play a few pranks on unsuspecting townsfolk. I fed the animal and ran to Witch's house. "The usual, I presume?" Kirk asked when I got into the boat. I nodded and he rowed the boat to Mystic.

I opened the door and walked in without knocking. Witch looked up at me, smiled and then went back to brewing...whatever she was brewing. I took the seat beside the cauldron. "Whatcha doing?" I asked her. She scowled. "That brat turned one of my beloved bears into a frog! So I'm making a potion to turn her into a bear!" She cackled and started brewing again. "Chelsea, pass me that newt eye." I did and sat in silence until she finished.

"Hey, Witch? Do you mind if I have a look through your potion books?" I asked. She gave me a nod and I started skimming through her books. I knew what I was looking for. Turn into frogs...Turn into bears...Turn someone pink...Turn someone mulberry... Aha! Vision potion! "Hey, mind if I..?" "No, not at all."

I took out her cauldron and began brewing. It was all new to me so I needed Witch's help. But, when we did get it, I leant over it and whispered. "Show me Vaughn Davis." The water rippled but when it calmed I saw a vision of someone I so badly wanted to talk to again.

Vaughn was sitting at a desk in his room, fiddling with a pen. A stack of paper was beside him. There was a knock on the door and Julia's head popped round.

"Vaughn?"

Vaughn let out a groan. "For the last time Julia, leave me alone!"

Hurt flashed across Julia's face but it didn't show for long. "I just want to talk. Please, Vaughn."

Vaughn sighed but let her in. "What?"

Julia thought for a moment but then looked straight at Vaughn. "What happened between you and Chelsea?"

A few emotions passed through Vaughn's face but then returned to it's unemotional state. Anger, embarrasment and...sadness. He growled at Julia. "What's it to you? You don't like her, you're probably glad I'm not talking to her!" Julia remained unfazed.

"I admit, I'm not her biggest fan but..," She sighed. "Vaughn, do you like her?" Vaughn looked up. "Of course I do! Are you that stupid?" Julia's eyes widened and then she glared at him. "Vaughn! If you like Chelsea, then why are you dating Sabrina?" Vaughn stared at her before letting out a small laugh. "God, Julia! Not like that! She's my friend! Sheesh, woman!" Julia turned red. "B-but you seemed so down, so I thought..." Vaughn just shook his head.

"Vaughn. I think you should go make things up with her. When you're with Chelsea you seem so happy... She does too. I also think you should call it off with Sabrina. It's because of her that Will..."

Vaughn shot up. "Will what? What's he doing to Chelsea? Tell me now Julia or..!" Vaughn took hold of Julia's shoulders and started shaking. Julia just shook her head. "It's not my place to say... All I know is you don't have feelings for Sabrina anymore. And I still don't think you're telling the truth about Chelsea. As much as I don't like her, I think she's more then just a friend..." Julia ran out of the room and Vaughn flopped on to the bed. The image flickered and I was left looking at my reflection.

"Witch, I have to go!" I heard Witch giggle. "Sure thing, Chels. See you later, alligator!" I gave her a small wave as I ran back to Kirk.

...

When I docked on to Verdure, I began to run to the animal shop. Unfortuantley, I ran into Will.

"Ah, Chelsea! I was looking for you. Do you think I could talk to you for a minute on my ship?" he asked. "Um, I-I'm a b-bit busy W-Will. M-maybe later?" I was getting a strange aura all of a sudden. It felt like I was a rabbit in a cage full of lions. I don't know why I didn't get it earlier. Will just smiled.

"Please, it won't take a second." He took my arm and lead me to his ship. The aura only got worse and worse. When we reached the ship, he turned and put his arms on my shoulders.

"Chelsea, I really like you. I felt we really clicked that night. I find myself thinking about you all the time. Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

My breath got caught in my breath. "Well, uh, I-I-I, um..." But he cut me off. By kissing me full on the mouth. If I could scream mentally, I did. The kiss was painful. It felt like every cell in my body was being pulled out one by one. It felt like being stabbed and waiting to die. It felt like having a gun pointed at you and waiting for the trigger to be pulled. It felt like jumping off of a cliff and waiting for the painful landing. It felt like death.

He pulled away slowly and stroked my cheek. "You truly are my darling angel." He leant in for anothe kiss but I put my hand in front of my face. "I'm no average angel." I then smirked a smirk I hadn't in two weeks. "Besides," I leant my forehead aginst his. "If I'm an angel I'd hate to see what the devil's like." I drew back quickly and punched him in the stomach. I then kicked him in the groin. He doubled over and I bolted from the scene. I kept running until I bumbed into something. Or, rather, someone. Whover it was had a chest like a wall. I fell back on my butt and looked up to give out to them. But my mouth just hung agape and tears welled up in my eye.

They were wearing a full cowboy outfit. Black shirt, black jeans, a brown jacket, cowboy boots and black Stetson, that I had always stolen just to make them smile. Silver hair and beautiful purple eyes. They glared down but the glare soften a little when they saw me. Vaughn.

I stared at him for a few seconds when a voice sounded behind me. It was Will's. "What the hell, Chelsea? What the frick is wrong with you?" Will came from Sprout Island. I stood up quickly, ready to cast a mini-tornado should I need to. But then the unexpected happened. Vaughn took hold of my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. I gasped but sobbed into his chest. Will stood in front of Vaughn. Vaughn growled at him. "What do want, pretty boy?"

Will stared at me but then turned his attention to Vaughn. "She's crazy! Weird and crazy! A freak!" I stopped breathing. A freak... Vaughn brought me closer to him. "Never. Call. Her. That." His voice was dangerously soft. I looked up at Vaughn he was glaring at Will with so much force, I'm surprised Will didn't just die right there.

Will just looked straight at me. "I'm never talking to you again Chelsea. That's the last time I put on the sweet act around you. Guess it's just you and the cowboy again." Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Vaughn held me back at arms length. "Are you okay Chelsea?" I looked up at me and burst into tears. I flung my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Woah,what's wrong, Chelsea?" Vaughn tried to pry me off of him but I had a tight grip on him. "You were right, Vaughn. Will was horrible and I can't believe I didn't see it."I cryed into his chest. "What did he do to you?" Vaughn's voice was demanding. "Nothing really. I finally got an aura off him and it was horrible. Then he kissed me and it felt horrible. Like I was about to be killed. So I kicked him and ran...And... Vaughn I'm so sorry!" I let go and stared at him straight in the eye. "P-please can we go back to being friends? The last two weeks have been painful, knowing that when you came over I couldn't talk to you. Witch is fun but she's not the same. Please?" I could swear I saw a ghost of a smile but he smirked instead. I glared at him. "H-hey! I'm confessing feelings here! The least you can do is make me feel comfortable!" The smirk didn't leave his face though. "It's nice to know you still have your feisty-ness intact." I playfully punched his shoulder. "Hey!"

He shook his head. "Come one. Let's get you home."

He me back home and at the door he paused. "Um, Vaughn? D-do you think you can come in? I want to talk to you..." He nodded and stepped inside. He sat down at the table and I sat across from him.

"I-I want to tell you about my past... You don't have to tell me your's but I want to tell you mine..." He nodded and motioned for me to start. I began.

"Well, Mark is my older brother. Mark is also normal. He was the most popular guy in school with his messed up blond hair and emerald eyes. Mother and Father loved him so much. Then they decided to have another child. They wanted a beautiful girl who would be popular and have a knack for farming. A girl Mark. But... I was born. Theyy noticed something off about me the moment I opened my eyes. Mother and Father have green eyes like Mark but... I opened my eyes and they were huge. Huge, sea-blue eyes. As dark and big as the sea. I didn't scream like most new-born babies. I let out a small melody instead.

Two weeks later, Mark, who was 5, comes home asking what the word 'freak' meant. Father told him it is someone who is just unaturally weird. Mark pondered on this and then walked up to my room. I was lying down in the crib when Mark comes up. "Heya, Chelsea. I just found a word that describes you and your eyes to a 'T'. Freak." He then left, satisfied with himself. I screamed after him. And then my 'first words' came out. "Le' i' wain, Le' i' pouw, Le' de noisy dundew woar." The next thing there was word of a big, hurricane that happened in Japan, compelety out of this world. Over 500,000 people, killed. Mark insisted it was my fault and Mother and Father never talked about me to anyone. some people still though Mark was an only child.

The years went by and I'm 10 years old. In the last 5 years, I hadn't smiled at all. In fact there were times were I just looked like a zombie. I hung around with myself and nobody took any notice of me. Then, my first music class came. I got picked to play the flute. I picked it up and it was like my fingers already knew what to do. I was told to keep the flute. Slowly, my room became a music room, full of instruments and music sheets. Mark was 15 and told me that it wasn't normal for a 10 year old to know how to play that many instruments. He insisted that my love for music was another freaky thing about me.

5 years later. I was 15 and as weird as ever. I hadn't gotten a single spot and my hair never got greasy. Mark took over the farm and he had 3 girlfriends since he was 18. Then one day, Mark invited his girlfiend, Lumina, to have a look at his farm. I hid in a tree, wanting to pull a prank on Mark. Mark came in and was showing Lumina around when I sang my famous 'Song of Storms'. Lumina and Mark were almost squished under a tree. I fell out of my tree, but didn't get so much as a scratch. Mark saw me and marched over to me with Lumina. I noticed something off Lumina. There was something pleasant about her. I felt relaxed. This was my first 'aura'. I talked to Lumina like I knew her forever. Lumina looked slightly shocked. Then really, really scared. She dragged Mark over away from me. Then she dumped him because 'That girl's a creep and I don't want anything to do her!'. Mark got so angry with me and told me that I was so freaky that a girl dumped _him _because of me. I became extremly anti-social and never talked to anyone. And when I did, I felt so uncomfortable that I couldn't think and stuttered like a fool. Mother told me I had a serious disease and after that she constantley hit me.

I'm now 21. Mark is 26. Mother and Father tell me that they have made arrangements to move to a place called Sunshine Islands to start my own farm, as Mark had done. They told me that they would call me every few days but I said no. They gave out to me for being so disrespectful. They said I would be come as successful as Mark one day and threw me out of the house with all of my belongings... And now I'm here." I finished my story.

Vaughn just looked at me with sympathy. But then he looked slightly upset. "Um, Chelsea? I know I should tell you my past but... I'm just not ready... I'm sorry..." I shook my head. "Remember? I said you don't need to tell me yours. I just wanted to tell you mine." He nodded and then got up. "I'm gonna head out know..." I nodded and followed him to the door.

**Vaughn**

Chelsea walked to her door behind me. I felt like jumping around, I was so happy. I had never been this happy in my life. I was about to leave when Chelsea called out to me.

"Hey, Vaughn?" I turned to face her and she was muttering under her breath. She nodded and then looked at me. "Um, do you mind me asking you something?" I shook my head. "Is purple your natural eye colour?" I scowled at her question but nodded my head. She looked straight at me and then broke out into a huge, genuine smile. Her eyes sparkled and she showed all of her perfect, pearly teeth. I looked around. "Where's the beautiful thing?" She just smiled. "Your eyes. They're beautiful." And with that she closed the doors, leaving me utterly confused.

I walked back to the animal shop. My eyes were...beautiful? No they weren't. I had been teased constantly about my eyes. I grumbled to myself and went to bed sleep.

_I was in a forest near a small pond. I didn't know where I was. Then I heard a voice call my name._

_I turned around and saw... Sabrina. Her black hair was shining in the moonlight and she smiled shyly at me and gave me a small wave. This was shy Sabrina. The Sabrina I had dated until she showed her true colours. Sabrina suddenly looked beside her and scowled._

_Another figure came from the bushes. I could see Sabrina but this figure was completly black. I could tell it was a girl. I could only make out an outline but I saw she had straight, shoulder length hair. I couldn't see her eyes but it felt like she was looking at me. I heard a small giggle behind me and turned to find yet another woman, floating over the pond. She had green hair and big green eyes, like Chelsea's only... green._

_The green haired woman started to talk. "Well, Vaughn? Your fate has a dividing path now. You can only choose one." I looked back at Sabrina. She gave me a small wave. I looked over at the other girl. She looked at Sabrina, me, then down at the ground. She looked back at me and started to fade. But before she completly vanished I caught a single glimpse of her eyes._

_Big, sea-blue eyes_

* * *

_._Yay! All done! OMG! We have reached chapter 10! I'm gonna name out every single person who reviewed so far! Thank you to :

Cecily Rose Midnight

MissHammy

tashaj4de

Zoey

KeepingMystery

I'm a secret

Karisma Jestler

Lovely one. not

Thank you all so, so, soooo much! I hope you keep reviewing! Peace! :)


	11. Fireworks and Introductions

**Authors Note : Wassup! For those who are waiting for Mark to make an entrance, wait no more!**

Fireworks and Indroductions

**Chelsea**

I was lying down in my field. Just looking up into the sky, though it was almost impossible because the sun was boiling down like hell. I closed my eyes and began singing softly.

**(These lyrics go to 'Nayru's Song')**_ Fire tossed seas_

_No one but me_

_I seek truth and light_

_My last long breath_

_I seek the stars_

_Going to far_

_To see only one _

_My one true love_

"You're going to get sunburnt, sitting out in the open like that." I sat up and looked to the entrance of my farm. My best cowboy friend was walking towards me. I smiled and patted the area beside me. He sat down and took of his hat then plonked it on my head. I pushed it out of my eyes as it was a bit big. We sat in silence before Vaughn spoke up.

"My boss gave me another week of because he said I was grumpier then usual. So I'm here for the crop festival and to punch Mark's face in."

I thought about what he said. "Oh, and the firework festival too!"

He groaned. "Please, don't remind me."

I sighed. "I take it your going with Sabrina." I couldn't help it, but a small scowl appeared on my face.

"Yup!" Was his answer. I shot him a confused look. "You seem unnaturally happy about that."

He smirked. "Only cause I'm gonna break up with her!" I gave a loud laugh.

"Wow, Vaughn! You get the poor girl's hopes up, make her think 'Maybe he loves me again', and then dump her! Quite the Romeo, huh?" I clutched my stomach thinking about Sabrina, getting all dolled up, only to be broken up with.

Vaughn put on a pretend pout. "Hey! I can do romantic!" I just shook my head, still laughing.

Vaughn had been much more layed back since yesterday. He was more... playful, I guess? He wasn't all stiff and trying prove something wrong with everything I said. It was a weird but nice change. He could still be grumpy though...

"So what 'bout you? Who you going with? Not Will, I hope..." he muttered the last bit but I caught it. "Don't think I'm going with anyone. I'll just watch 'em from here..." He just nodded and we went back to silence.

"Hey, Chelsea?" I looked at him. "Last week, Lanna was screaming about being blue or something and then the day after Julia didn't talk at all and stayed in her room. Do you know what happened?"

I laughed, remembering Lanna's face when she looked in the mirror and Julia's face in general. A big zip had replaced her mouth. "I sure do know what happened! I happened!" He gave me a confused look so I explained what I had done in the period of time that we weren't talking. His eyes grew slightly wider with every bit of information I was giving him. "S-so, you have magic powers?" I giggled. "Yep! Want a deminstration?" I clicked my fingers and watched as Vaughn turned a blue colour. He saw too and gave me a look that said 'turn-me-back-now-or-suffer-my-wrath'. I rolled my eyes and clicked my fingers again. He examined himself before giving me a satisfied nod. I rolled my eyes again and lay down on the ground. I closed my eyes and just listened to everything.

I felt a strong jab in my stomach and I shot up, giving Vaughn a glare. "What was that for?" He just shrugged. "Didn't want you fallin' asleep." I rubbed my poor tummy. "I wasn't going asleep! I was...resting my eyes!" He just nodded. "Uh huh, sure." He stood up and offered his hand to help me up.

He took his hat off my head. I had forgotten I was still wearing it. "I'm going to ask Sabrina now. See ya." I watched him go and walked into my own house to clean up for...Mark.

...

**Vaughn**

Tonight was the firework's festival. Tonight I was, finally, going to break up with Sabrina. I didn't even bother dressing up. I put my Stetson on my head and walked towards Meadow Island. I told Sabrina to meet me there. I looked over to Ranch Island and saw a small figure sitting under the tree. I smiled to myself and got into the boat.

Meadow Island was crowded but I didn't want to go any where else in case Sabrina took it the wrong way. I wanted to get sick at the look of all the lovey-dovey couples. Lanna and Denny were kissing, Julia had her head on Elliot's shoulder and he looked like he wanted to wet himself, Natalie and Pierre were just sitting talking, probably about food and Will was sitting with Lily, staring at her like she was a goddess. I wanted to punch his face in for doing what he did to Chelsea. That girl is fragile and he certainly wasn't helping her.

I sat down in the far corner of the field. I groaned when Sabrina came over. She sat down next to me. I crossed my arms, trying to make sure she didn't touch me.

The fireworks started. They were all kinds of colours, red, yellow, green, orange and pink. No blue? Chelsea will be disappointed.

Sabrina suddenly came up and cuddled into my arm. "What are you doing?" I spat at her. She just smiled up at me. "Girlfriends should be allowed to cuddle into their boyfriends." I wanted to laugh. She wouldn't be my girlfriend for much longer.

I watched for a bit longer before hearing Gannon yell. "This is the last bunch!" A group of fireworks went up into the sky. Exactly when they exploded, I saw Chelsea's face. It was like the fireworks made the shape of her face. Then I heard her giggle and all the fireworks turned a deep blue. I looked around but nobody else seemed to have noticed. Though Gannon was talking to Mirabelle. "I didn't buy any blue fireworks. Those were meant to be pink..." I smiled to myself and watched as the blue fireworks exploded.

When it was all over, I walked Sabrina home. I shoved my hands in my pockets so Sabrina couldn't hold my hand. She was about to go inside when I called out to her. Okay, cowboy, lets end this!

...

I jumped into bed and fell asleep with out any problems.

_I was back in that forest with the pond. Once again, I was looking at two figures. Sabrina and the other girl. I could see the other girl's eyes though. Big, sea-blue eyes._

_Sabrina was smaller this time. She looked at the other girl and then back at me. She gave me a small wave and then disappeared. The other girl walked only a little bit closer, before she started to fade again. But I caught a look at her hair._

_Straight, shoulder-length, brown hair._

...

**Chelsea**

I cleaned my house quickly and ran outside to finish my crops. I picked up all the weeds, branches and stones and put then in the shipping bin. I ran to the stable and brushed Lightning down, fed her, then ran into the chicken coop. I picked up Rain and Sunshine's eggs, layed food out and then ran back out side to ship them. Mark was coming today and I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Not because I wanted to please him because I love him. No, so he can't pick on me. I was brushing outside my house when I heard someone whistling a tune. I sounded alot like my Song of Storms, as I have named it.

I turned and Vaughn was half walking, half skipping over the bridge. As you can imagine I was very creeped out. I wanted to run to Witches and demand that she put him back to normal. Vaughn saw me and ran up to me. Oh crap.

"Hey, Cheli!" Did I hear him right? Did he just call me 'Cheli'? Vaughn came up and gave me a bone crushing hug. He let go and smiled at me. I was seriously creeped out. Vaughn. Was. Smiling! What kind of trickery is this? !

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. "Who are you and what have you done to my Vaughn?"

Vaughn dropped the smile and glared right back at me. Thank the goddess! "What? Can't a guy be happy every once in a while?"

I shook my head. "Not if that guy is Vaughn Davis."

He sighed and gave me a half-smile. Much better! "I did it. I broke up with Sabrina!" I looked at him like he had three heads. Vaughn had... finally gotten rid of Sabrina?

I let out a loud laugh. "Now you can be happy!" Vaughn smirked. "I'm fine. Mirabelle almost got a doctor to look at my head."

"She was damned right! I was terrified! I thought you were an alien!" Vaughn just shook his head.

He looked around my farm. "It's very clean." I sighed then nodded. "Mark's comin' over today..."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

I spun around and Vaughn looked over my shoulder. There was someone with a suitcase, standing at the bridge to my ranch. His blond hair was all messed up and he had a baseball at on. His emerald green eyes were sparkling with the joy of getting to tease me for three whole days. Mark.

Mark came up and patted my head. Hard. "Hey, li'l sis! Good to see you again! Can't wait to spend three _whole _days with you. Tis the highlight of my summer, really." His eyesight then landed on Vaughn. I could tell Vaughn was trying not to glare. Mark looked back and forth between us then smirked. "Your boyfriend, li'l sis?" I shook my head. Vaughn had turned a brilliant pink. It was the first time I had ever seen him blush. It made him look kinda cute. Mark let out a loud, booming laugh. "Ha! Of course not! You couldn't get a boyfriend if you put a spell on 'em!" My hands formed into fists.

Mark opened the door to my house and threw the suitcase in. He closed the door and then grabbed my hand. "Come on! I want you to introduce me to everyone!" He dragged me towards the town. I shot Vaughn a 'I'm-sorry' look and let Mark drag me towards town.

I walked up to Taro's house and gave it a feeble knock. Natalie opened it a glared at me. "What do _you _want?" Mark walked in front of me and winked at Natalie. "Names Mark. Chelsea's big brother, unfortuantley." Natalie went pink and giggled like a school girl. "Hi, Mark! I'm Natalie. Do you want to come in and meet the rest of my family?" Mark smiled and walked in. I sighed and followed. Mark was introduced to everyone in Taro's family. They all clearly loved him. We went out and Mark exclaimed "I love his place already!"

We walked down to Pierre's house, where Pierre told Mark to come by anytime. I introduced him to Chen and Charlie. Chen told him he was a fine lad and he should stop by anytime. Charlie told him that they should hang out and play.

We reached the Animal shop and Julia answered. Mark did his usual flirt thing and Julia went pink and started to twirl her hair around her fingers. Mirabelle acted like a mother and told him he was always welcome.

Over in Sprout, we met Lily and Lanna in the cafe. Lanna told him he was super cute and Lily said she was deeply intrigued by him and they should go treasure hunting together some time.

We went to the carpenters shop and Gannon said that he was though looking fellow and should come by to say hi every now and again and Eliza told him he was so dreamy. Mark was loving the way he was getting all the attention.

We talked to Will and Denny. Will didn't say much and Denny, well, was being Denny. All smiles and stuff. Finally, we neared the Regison Mansion. I was kinda scared. What would Sabrina say to me?

**Mark**

Wow! I love this place! All of the hot girls! Thank god I dumped Muffy before coming here.

Everyone seemed to love me too. Well, bar the cowboy. What's his problem? Li'l sis was talking to him before I came. When I asked were they dating he went bright pink. Does he like her? I was messing of course, li'l sis will probably die alone with out even getting a first kiss.

As we went around, everytime li'l sis knocked on a door, they person would answer and glare at her. I found it hilarious!

I had been introduced to almost everyone when li'l sis stopped in front of a huge mansion. She bit her lip, like she does when she's nervous, before knocking on the door. The door was answered by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She was very pale but that only made her gorgeous raven black hair stand out more. She had big glasses perched on her nose and was wearing a pink dress. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying. She looked at Chelsea then glared at her.

"You! You took _my _Vaughnie away from me! If it weren't for you Vaughn would still be with me!" She put her head in her hands and began sobbing. I wasn't happy about the fact she was crying nor the fact she hadn't looked at me at all. I gently put my hands on her shoulders.

"There, there. I don't know who Vaughn is but he's and idiot for dumping someone like you." The girl turned around to face me and my heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were beautiful light purple, almost pink. She stood up straight and wiped her eyes.

"S-sorry you had to see that. M-my name is Sabrina and who might you be?" Her voice was unbeliveably sweet. I gave her my most dazzling smile and watched her cheeks turn a lovely pink colour. "I'm Mark. And I'm, to my great disappointment, Chelsea's older brother." She giggled. It sounded like a chime of bells. "Well, Mark, would you like to come in a meet my father?" She gently took my hand and led me inside.

**Chelsea**

I waited for at least 10 minutes for Mark and Sabrina to come out. When he did, Sabrina leant up and gently pecked him on the cheek. "See you later, Mark."

Mark came up to me, all smiles. "Like I said, I love it here!" He patted my head very hard. "And, might I say, you've got quite the reputation, li'l sis! You and that cowboy! You're known as the town freak and him... well he's just weird." I clenched my fists and turned to Mark.

"Insult me all you like but don't you dare say anything about Vaughn." Mark laughed. "A bit over protective over your wild west fan." I brought my fists closer to my face. "I'm almost surprised he didn't say something lik 'This town ain't big enough for the both of us'." I glared daggers at him. "Is he the sheriff? Cause he looks a little old to be playing dress up."

That's it! I went punched him across the face but he dodged. I was going have to play harder. Then I had an idea. I held my index finger up and started spinning it around in a circle. A small tornado started to form around my finger. Mark saw it too and stopped laughing. "H-hey, li'l sis? What's that?" I was loving the fear that was spreading across his face. I spun my finger faster and faster as the tornado got bigger and bigger. I then pointed my finger at Mark. The tornado made it's way slowly over to him. "Li'l sis! Hey, stop it!" For all those times and for Vaughn! The tornado began sucking him in while he clung to a nearby pole. "Li'l sis! Please!" The tornado was stronger and pulled him in. "Aaaahhhh!" I walked over and looked over the side of the tornado. I smirked as Mark screamed and spun around inside. "My ranch." The tornado slowly made it's way back to my ranch and I followed it, a stupid grin plastered on my face.

**Yay! Mark is now stuck in a tornado! Heehee! I wrote the lyrics to Chelsea's song at the beginning. Anyway, please review and Peace! :)**


	12. The Summer Crop Festival

**Authors Note : Wassup! Just want to thank anyone who reviewed! Thanks! Here is the new chapter!**

The Summer Crop Festival

**Mark**

What the fuck?! I'm stuck in this fucking tornado! What..? I was getting on to li'l sis about her friend with the hat and she got all over-protective. So, with something new to tease her with, I rambled on about the sheriff. Then she went to punch me and I dodged. But then she got all freaky and started casting spells! Well, one but... It's a fucking tornado, okay? So here I am, spinning around in this fucking thing, while li'l sis is...not spinning around! This just makes her more freaky! I can't believe it... And I didn't think it was possible!

**Vaughn**

I sat down next to Chelsea's house, waiting for her to return with the douche. Oh god, I'm still annoyed at the fact I went bright red when Mark asked are we dating. Of course not! Chelsea would never go for someone like me... Uh oh, the way I'm talking sounds like I like her.

_Because you do._

Shut up, not like that!

_I'm not the one who blushed like crazy._

You _are _me!

_Oh... W-well..._

Ha! I win!

Uh... I'm talking to myself... Not a good sign...

I pulled my Stetson over my eyes to shield myself from the sun. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Then I heard and earth-shattering scream come from the bridge to the ranch. I stood up and saw... Chelsea and a tornado. Yup, a tornado. A small one spinning round and round. Chelsea was grinning and ran up to me, with the tornado behind her.

"Vaughn! Vaughn, look!" She took my arm and pulled me over to the tornado. I looked over the side and the sight was pretty amusing.

Mark was screaming and spinning around in the tornado. He saw me and started yelling something like "We're both guys so help me!" I just kept smirking. Chelsea let out a giggle. I turned back to her. "Are you going to let him out?" She sighed a little. "I suppose I'll have too, won't I?" She motioned for me to lean down so she could whisper to me. "I'm a little reluctant because the tornado has drained my power so I won't be able to cast another for a week." She then looked at me for... guidance? "Well, he doesn't know that." She nodded and then muttered something. The tornado slowly vanished, Mark sitting on the grass with a bewieldered look about him. Chelsea stood in front of him. "No more teasing for today or you know what's waiting." She swirled her finger around and a small tornado formed around them. Mark gulped and nodded. Then he scrambled to his feet and ran off, back to Verdure Island.

"I'm going to have to tell this one to Witch!" Chelsea said, still laughing. "Hey, can I go tell her now?" I nodded. "Sure, I'll go with you." Chelsea nodded and we walked towards Mystic Island.

When we reached it, Chelsea walked towards a pink mansion. A few lanterns were floating outside. Yes, floating. A little girl was hopping around outside.

Chelsea walked up to her and the girl stopped hopping and turned to us. "Is Witch in?" Chelsea asked. The girl nodded and jerked her thumb to the mansion. Chelsea nodded and walked in. I decided to wait outside.

The little girl walked up to me and stared at me. I glared at her but she didn't move. "You Chelsea friend?" She asked. I nodded. A small smirk came across her face. Oh god, I know what's coming next. "You her _boy_friend?" I shook my head, a bit to fiercefully. She just shrugged and went back to playing. I heard a load shriek and a laugh come from inside. I really wanted to go in but, well, Witch, as you have probably guessed, is a witch. I'm not going into a witch's house.

I waited for a few more minutes before Chelsea appeared. She said something to Witch and then closed the door. She smiled at me, said good bye to the little girl and then walked of to the boat. I followed her.

When we reached Verdure Island, we decided to go back to her ranch and I was to help her cook dinner because, apparantley, Chelsea can only cook porridge. That's fine with me but Mark won't be so satisfied.

As we were walking past Taro's house, someone called my name. I turned and saw Natalie at the door. Disgust was written all over her face when she saw Chelsea. I told Chelsea to walk ahead and I'd catch up, then I went over to Natalie.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow but then waved a piece of paper in my face. "My birthday is tomorrow. Will you give this to Mark? You can come too." She gave me piece of paper. "Why didn't you just ask Chelsea." She wrinkled her nose up. "Well, 1. because she is weird and I don't want to talk to her and 2. because she isn't invited and I was just being polite." I glared at her and stormed off to Chelsea farm.

Chelsea was already there, peering into her fridge. A pan was placed on her cooker and several ingredients were layed on the work surface. She was humming and hawwing to herself. She turned and saw me and smiled.

"Okay, I have no idea what to do so I just took everything out from my fridge." She said. I shook my head and look at what she had. Eggs, flour, rice, herbs, curry powder, chocolate and a few cartons of milk. "Um... Lets just make some curry." She nodded and walked towards the the work surface covered with ingredients. I walked behind her and turned on the cooker.

...

Okay, so we were meant to make curry but we ended up having a battle of the ages with flour. It wasn't my fault! So with the curry ready and everything covered in flour, Mark came in. He took one look at both of us and rolled his eyes. "Children." Bastard. So what if he's two years older then me and five older then Chelsea. I picked up the envelope and handed to him before pushing him outside and locking the door. We quickly cleaned everything up and set the table. Chelsea set the two dinners on the table and thanked me for helping her. Then I left and walked back home, still covered in flour.

Inside the animal shop, I hoped to sneak upstairs without anyone noticing. No such luck. Julia saw me and let out a shrill laugh. Mirabelle came in and eyed my new, white, cowboy outfit. Then she shook her head.

"Vaughn, you look like you had a battle of the ages with flour." Mirabelle said. "I did. And I won. Chelsea's much worse then I am." I answered, trying not to look to proud of myself. I was throwing flour around ten minutes ago and now I'm here, gloating that I won. Yeah, totally mature.

"Heehee! Vaughn you look hilarious! I never knew you even knew how to have fun. Chelsea really brings out the childish side in you!" Julia said. She then turned to Mirabelle. "See! I told you he was grumpy because of Chelsea!" She started giggling madly. I glared at her and walked up to my room. I undressed and went under the covers of the bed. I fell asleep, dreaming about witches, tornados and flour.

**Chelsea**

I was fast asleep when Mark shouted. "Rise and shine, li'l sis!" He then dumped the water from my vase on top of me. I screamed and shot up, refusing to look at him. I knew he had a huge grin plastered on his face though. I heard him laughing. I opened my eyes and saw he was already dressed. He was heading out the door when he turned to me. "You might want to put that mattress out in the sun; I didn't see anymore." He walked out the door but then popped his head around the door. "And put some water in that vase: the flowers look parched." He vanished. I picked up my wet pillow and hit myself with it.

I got up and took a shower. There was still pieces of flour in my hair. I had picked up the flour and tripped, spilling some on Vaughn. Then he took a handful and flung it at me. Then it just got out of hand.

I don't know what I'm going to do today. Natalie's birthday is today and I'm the only one who is not invited. Julia will probably drag Vaughn there against his will. Witch told me she was going to be really busy today. I sighed.

My tomatoes were ready to harvest. I saved one for the festival tomorrow. I was gonna have to win if I wanted to live. If Mark won, I'd never hear the end of it. I counted all of my money. 30,000g. My eyes lit up and I ran to Gannon's.

Gannon always scared me. If his height wasn't enough, his name is Gannon! Gannon, Ganon...Ganondorf. Now tell me you are not scared of him. I went in and slowly walked up to the counter.

"H-hello, Ganondo- uh, Gannon. C-can I have a b-barn build p-please." I put the money onto the counter. "You wanna use my lumber or yar own?" His voice boomed. I had to tell myself not to shake. "Uh, y-yours p-please..." He nodded. "It'll be done by tomorrah." I nodded and walked out. Now was that so hard, Chelsea?... Yes, yes it was.

...

I woke up the next day to a loud knocking on the door. I opened it and almost screamed. Gannon, with two 'n's, was standing. His whole body didn't even fit in the door!

"Yer barn is ready, Miss Chelsea." I nodded and squeaked out a thank you. He turned and left. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

Just like I had thought, I had nothing to do yesterday. Mark had gone to the party and hadn't come home. Only the goddess knows why. He probably stole some girls virginity. Vaughn had beem dragged to the party against his will and Witch had been to busy to do anything. I had spent the day with my animals.

I got dressed and opened my fridge. My crop entery was still there. I let out a sigh of relief and picked it up. I gently put it in my rucksack and ran off to Meadow Island.

When I reached it, I almost passed out when I saw how many people who were competing. I also almost passed out from the amount of auras I was getting. It was too much. I looked around and saw Vaughn, sitting in the corner of the field, keeping himself to himself. I walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey."

He looked up and nodded. "You ok?" I asked him. He nodded then smirked. "Just... traumatized. That party yesterday was..." He shuddered. I giggled a little bit. "Sorry I didn't come by yesterday but-""Julia dragged you there against your will." I finished. He looked at me in surprise. I just shrugged. He shook his head but something caught his eye. He then glared at what he was looking at. I followed his gaze and saw himm glaring at Mark. "I hate that douche even more after yesterday. He would not shut up about you and they weren't compliments." I just sighed.

"Will all contestants please give their entries to the judges." A voice said over the intercom. I got up and brushed myself off. "Wish me luck." I said to Vaughn. "Luck." He said. I smiled and walked over to the judges.

...

We were waiting for the results. I was sitting beside Vaughn, not saying much. I was to nervous. I saw Mark, flirting with a bunch of girls. He then went over to Denny and started talking. I sighed. Mother and Father never excepted me because I wasn't Mark. I was always Chelsea and that wasn't good enough. I wonder if I win, will that change.

"We have picked a winner. Will all contestants please line up." I stood up, as did Vaughn. I smoothed my hair out re-adjusted my bandana. I walked up and stood with all of the other contestants. I was so nervous. I was also biting my lip so hard it might bleed.

"Ok, in third place... Mary!" An old woman stepped forward and was presented with a bronze medal.

"In second place... Chelsea!" S-second? I beamed and went up to accept my silver medal. Everyone applauded politly but I looked around and saw Vaughn who was _smiling_.

"And now, in first place..." Please, anyone but Mark..."Mark!" Mark went up, grinning. To recieve his first place, gold medal. He stepped on to the little pedastal and waved. He them saw me and smirked. I knew what was coming.

"Thank you to all who participated." The intercom turned off and everyone started to go home. I walked up to Vaughn, who congratulated me but then saw tears forming in my eyes. "What's wrong? You got second and this is only your second season!" I nodded but then looked over at Mark. Vaughn knew what I was thinking. Then, speak of the devil, and Mark came over to us both.

"Heya losers! Hey, li'l sis! Or... li'l loser! Ha! Seriously, why did you even bother to compete? You knew you were gonna lose! I can't believe you actually thought you had a chance! It's funny because-" Mark was cut off, mid-sentence, because Vaughn had punched him in the nose. Mark looked up clutching his nose. "What the fuck, cowboy!" He jumped on Vaughn and begun to punch him. Vaughn fought back. Fists were flying everywhere and they were attracting alot of attention. Boys came over and cheered them on. Girls came over and told them to stop.

Mirabelle came over and pulled Vaughn off of Mark. Felicia came over and gently pulled Mark over to the side. Mark's nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. Vaughn didn't look to bad but I could see his nose was broken. Natalie came over and began attending to Mark. I ran over to Vaughn and inspected him. Yep, his nose was broken. He also had a few bruises. Mirabelle was giving out to him about attacking someone without a reason. Vaughn wasn't listening though. I took Vaughn's hand and carefully led him back to the ranch. I brought him inside and made him sit down on the sofa.

"I didn't know you were a doctor Chelsea." He stated. I glared at him. "I'm not and this is no time for jokes." He just smirked. He was really annoying me. I couldn't concentrate! "Now, shut up for 5 minutes!" I placed my hand gently on his nose.

_Time cruel and fearful_

_Let it now be erased_

_Fate has chosen you_

_Let it be erased_

_Destiny no longer exists_

_Be erased_

_Those who were hurt_

_Let their scars be erased_

_I hold you here, my love_

_Singing this song_

_Now all your pain shall vanish_

_Into beyond_

_All of your suffering_

_Now it's all gone_

_You and I are the only_

_Things that belong._

My fingers glowed and Vaughn's bruises and broken nose slowly were healed. Vaughn felt it to and jumped to the mirror. He felt his nose and were the scars were then he turned to me with confusion written all over his face. I just shugged.

"Song of Healing, what did you expect?"

**Yay! All done! Vaughn bet up Mark and is now all better! Chelsea song goes to 'Song of Healing' in Majora's Mask. Please review and Peace :)**


	13. Dreams

**Athors Note : I had absolutley no idea what to put in this chapter. So sorry if I ramble! I need this chapter to be boring because the story really picks up from here. Sorry!**

Dreams

**Vaughn**

It was the day after the festival. The day after Chelsea lost to Mark, I attacked him and then Chelsea healed me. First, she can read aura's off of people. Next, she learns how to cast spells. Now, she has healing powers?! She's still Chelsea just more supernatural.

I woke up and got dressed quickly. Mark and I were leaving today, unfortuantley on the same ship. I was fine after yesterday but Mark had got some beating. Broken nose and a black eyes. And he didn't have anyone to heal him. Sucker.

I went down the stairs and grabbed a slice of toast before heading out the door. I walked to Ranch Island, shoving the toast into my mouth. It was the last day of summer and the sun was boiling down on all of us. Autumn is my favourite season. You make alot of money.

I reached the farm and saw a familier brunnette busy in the fields. She was cutting down all of her summer crops and shipping whatever was lying around. She ran over to a few weeds and began pulling at them. They were being nasty little buggers and weren't coming out, even with Chelsea pulling fiercfully at them. She gave one big yank and the weed came out and Chelsea fell to the ground. I let out a loud laugh and Chelsea looked over at me. Her hair had fallen over one eye and when she saw me, she sighed and gave the strands of hair a big puff, only blowing it out of her eye for a second. I walked over and offered her my hand.

"Come on, emo." She grabbed my hand and stood up. She then pushed the strands behind her ear. "Who you calling emo, emo?" She reached up, grabbed my hat and put it on her head. She then reached out to the pieces of hair I had covering one eye. I grabbed her wrist to stop. She stopped for a moment before reaching again. This time with concern. I tried to fight her back but she was stronger. She hesitated but then pushed the hair aside and gasped.

I had one scar coming right beside my eye. It had mostly faded but you could still see. "V-Vaughn..." I just looked down, avoiding eye contact. I swallowed and tried to find my voice. "I-I don't want to talk about it... It still hurts..." Tears began to form in my eyes. She nodded and quickly put the hat back on. She saw me crying. She bit her lip and then put her small arms around me. I hugged her back and buried my head in her hair. She smelled like the sea. She pulled back. "S-sorry. I shouldn't have..." I shook my head. "You didn't know." She nodded and then sat under the tree. I sat beside her.

"So, where's Mark?" I asked. She just shrugged.

"Came over this morning to collect his things. Then he said he was going over to Sabrina's to celebrate my lose and his win."

"Douche."

"I know.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. Chelsea then spoke up.

"Hey, Vaughn? Will you do me a huge favour? I just got a barn build and I really would like some cattle. I'll pay you now if you want."

I looked over at her. "Why didn't you just go order from Mirabelle?"

She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. "I'd have to pass Natalie's house. And me and Julia aren't really BFFs. And my new nickname is 'That hot guys sister'. And I'm not sure if that's a _pro_motion or _de_motion from freak."

I smirked. "Oh, a promotion, definitely."

"I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or not."

...

It was about 5:30. Me and Chelsea spend most of the day talking but I had to go and get ready. My boat was leaving at six. Chelsea told me she'd meet me there and I left.

Back at the animal shop, I quickly shoved the few belongings I had into a bag. Mirabelle gave me a quick hug and sent me on my way. Julia was no where to be seen.

At the dock, there was a boat-load of people. The only person I wanted to see was sitting by the large seaweed rock at the edge of the beach. I walked over to Chelsea and sat down beside her.

"What's with the good-bye party?"

She shook her head. "It's for Mark, dummy. If you haven't noticed, most of 'em are girl's." She gestured to the large crowd of people. It was mostly girls. Julia, Natalie, Lanna, Lily, Sabrina, even that nun, were all gathered around someone. I think the only boys were Mark, Denny and Will. The players, in other words.

Mark finally emerged, with Sabrina on his arm. He gave Chelsea a smirk and wink and glared at me. A black eye suited him, I'd be happy to give him another. Sabrina put her forehead against his and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was just Chelsea.

"You okay?" She looked over at Sabrina and Mark then back to me. I could tell she was trying not to sound spiteful. I nodded. "He's welcome to her. Couldn't care less." and I was telling the truth.

We waited for the boat. More and more people kept coming to say good-bye to Mark. I was feeling vey uncomfortable and Chelsea looked like she was about to pass out. Luckily the boat came.

I stood up, as did Chelsea. She looked at the boat and then back to me. "See ya then, Vaughn. Same time, same place." I smirked and nodded.

I climbed aboard the ship and we took off. Mark went straight to the bar. I looked over at Sunshine Islands. Chelsea was waving. She got smaller and smaller and then vanished. I stayed looking in the same direction. A sailor came over and looked over at it too.

"Quite the place, huh?" I nodded. "Say, that girl, is she yar girlfriend?" Oh god, not this again. That's three times in two days! I shook my head. "No, just a friend." The sailor nodded. "Uh huh. Just a friend." He obviously didn't believe me.

When he finally walked off, I decided to go to sleep. We wouldn't arrive at the city for another six hours anyway. I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

_Back in the forest. Only one girl. Still completly black but had blue eyes and brown hair._

_A sigh sounded from behind me. I turned and saw that woman with the green hair floating over the pond. "So dedicated to this path, Vaughn? This one is riddled with difficulty. The other path was so much safer..."_

_"The path with Sabrina? Maybe it's safer but it would also be hell." I said._

_The woman sighed. "You sure you want this path?" She pointed to the girl. How can I know if I want it, I don't know who it is! I turned to the woman again._

_"Who is it?" Her green eyes were filled with doubt but she shook her head._

_"I can't tell you. What I can tell you is that I can see the future. And I see a very painful path ahead of you. You can change this path if you make the right choices." I looked back at the girl. In her eyes I saw confusion. She looked at me and back at the ground before vanishing. Only this time, I didn't see anymore hints as too who she was._

**Chelsea**

_I was in a room that I didn't reconize. It looked like the walls and floors were made of clouds. In the middle there was a throne with a woman sitting in it._

_She was wearing a blue dress that was cut diagonally at the knee. She was wearing sandals on her feet. She had a quite few braclets around her wrists and a gold necklace around her neck. Her hair was wavy and blue and reached past her waist. She had a flawless face and big blue eyes._

_Once again I was converted through many pictures. A blonde girl and a ginger haired man. A girl with brown hair tyed up in a ponytail and a guy with silver hair. A girl with brown hair tyed up in pigtails and a man with purple hair. A girl with short brown hair and a guy with blue hair. Another girl with short brown hair and a man with blonde hair. And all the girls had flawless faces and big blue eyes. I still didn't reconize them. Then, suddenly, another girl flashed before me._

_She had straight, shoulder-length, brown hair. She had a red bandana on. She was wearing shorts and red boots. She had a yellow top and an orange overcoat. She had a neutural expression. A flawless face and big sea-blue eyes._

_Me._

**Sabrina**

_I was walking down an aisle in a church. I was wearing a wedding dress and was holding a boutquet of flowers. Down at the end was a man. I couldn't see who it was. I could only see that he was tall._

_When I reached the top, I looked at all the people. I could only make out two, the rest were silhouettes. The two, though, I reconized with ease._

_The first was Father. He was sitting at the front and he looked so proud of me._

_The next was my arch-enemy, Chelsea. She was glaring at me and my 'husband'. _

I shot up. I was still in bed. But that dream... I gasped. It must have been a dream of my future! At my wedding! Currently I have two people who I like. Vaughn and Mark. But Chelsea would be smiling at her brothers so... In the future I must be married to Vaughn! This breakup must be temporary! Oh, but I can't wait! I'd do anything to be back in Vaughn's arms again! I guess Mark was just a stupid little crush.

I ran down to Daddy's room and began to tell him my plan. I needed his help, after all.

**It's crap, isn't it? Don't even lie to me! I didn't know what to put in here and my imagination was only affected more cause I don't feel to great today. Only the dreams were vitally important. And what Vaughn has hidden under his hair. Once again, I apoligize. So... Peace :)**


	14. Storm of Legend

**Authors Note : OMG! I have 49 reviews?! The little thingy says 40 but it lies! I never thought I'd get that many when I started writing this story. Thanks sooooo much to anyone that reviewed!**

Storm of Legend

**Chelsea**

I walked over to Witch's house. It was Sunday and the first day of fall. I had gone through torture, getting fall seeds from Chen. I'm still 'That hot guys sister' to girls, 'That lovely boys sister' to older folk and 'Mark's weirdo sister' to guys. And 'freak' as well, I'm sure. Mirabelle and Julia had been pretty shocked to see Vaughn go to my house with a broken nose and then come home as if nothing had happened. And look like nothing happened too.

I arrived at Witch's house. I opened the door and walked in. It was obviously a bad time. Witch and Witchkin were staring at each other. They looked like they were doing something very serious.

"You."

"No, you first."

I wondered what they were fighting over. I was going to clear my throat when WItch got up off her chair and pointed at Witchkin.

"Ha! You blinked! I win again!" Oh... A staring contest? Is that how people fight these days?

Witchkin slammed her fist down on the table. "I'll beat you next time!" Then she ran outside. Witch shook her head and walked over to me.

"She's crazy. She'll never beat me. Not in this lifetime. Don't you think so Chelsea?" I nodded. Never make Witch angry. It doesn't end well.

"So, watdoya want?" She asked, walking back to her shelves of countless books. I shrugged. "Killing time, I guess." She nodded then turned back to me, a smirk playing on her face.

"Magic battle?"

I nodded. "Your on."

We ran around, grabbing stuff to hide behind. I grabbed two chairs and a few frogs. Witch grabbed a table and most of her bears. I peeked from my fort and saw Witch doing the same. She gave me a nod and then pointed at me. "_Stufen matuy_!" A red ball of magic erupted from her finger and flew towards me. I ducked behind the chairs and hid. I then looked over at Witch. I waved my hands above my head as a blue flame formed. "_Goltbren fionn_!" I then threw the ball at Witch, who ducked. She looked back up and giggled. "Good but watch this! _Jutay mecrob_!" Red spark flew in my direction. I picked up a frog and threw it to meet her spell. The frog exploded. Witch was watching the show so I took this oppurtunity and cast a silent spell her way. The blue sparks danced towards her and just as they were about to hit her, she cast her own spell to meet it. "You think I'm that easy to distract?" I gulped as she raised her fist in the air.

I threw another ball of magic her way but she ducked and threw one back at me. I ducked beneath the chairs, trying to come up with a plan. I looked around the room. I looked outside at the fluffy, white clouds that were high in the air. Then I had and idea. I crouched on my knees, still hidden behind my fort, and chanted a short spell. A small lump of snow formed and I smiled. "Hey, Chelsea? You haven't given up, have you?" I looked back up and waved my hands around in a circular motion. "_Boule de Neige_!" All the snow floated up into the sky. Then, it formed an army of snowballs. They all charged at Witch. She gasped and ducked but one hit the table away, leaving her in view. My snowballs flew at her until there was none left. Snow was piled up on Witch as she stood up and looked me in the eye. She was wearing a very serious face. I had expected her to be angry or happy but not serious.

"Ch-chelsea, how did you do that?" Witch asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"Um, I found the spell in one of your books." She shook her head.

"Yeah but that was... I mean how..." She sighed and looked me again. "Chelsea, I can't cast any of those spells in that book. They're all too powerful. The Harvest Goddess can't cast them either. They are extremly hard. Only for people who can manipulate the weather." I gasped. "B-but I can't control weather! I'm just a normal human being with weird powers!" Witch shook her head. "Maybe you're not everything you thought you were." And with that she clicked her fingers and I ended up back in my house. I climbed into bed, my head full of questions.

**Harvest Goddess**

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Curse Witch Princess! Chelsea can't know! She just can't! The time isn't right! She has to figure out that... And he needs to know that... Sigh...

**Chelsea**

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was that I didn't remember much about yesterday. I went over to Witch's house, we had a magic battle and then what? I don't know. I sighed and got dressed quickly. I then went outside and watered my crops and fed my animals. I got my barn ready for my new cow. I then ran down to the dock to meet Vaughn.

When I got down to the beach, no body was there. A cow was tied to a pole with a note around it's neck. I walked up and read it.

_Chelsea,_

_Sorry I'm not here, I was called somewhere. It was an emergency. Here's your cow anyways. I'll be over later._

_See ya, Vaughn_

I smiled and took hold of the rope. I gently pulled the cow towards my ranch and showed it it's new home. I took a look at my new addition to my farm.

"Hmm. I think I'll name you... Gale!" Gale let out a small moo. I giggled and layed out some fodder for her.

I walked outside and sat under the tree to wait for Vaughn.

...

It was 3:00 now and Vaughn _still _hasn't shown up. I don't dare fall asleep other wise I might miss him. I was getting really bored. I was just sitting when I everything went white. I heard a strange melody before everything came back. I could still hear the melody. Someone was singing along. Their voice was beautiful, like honey.

_Noo nay mon mortay_

_If nayr in lov, mortay_

_Li las nos ges dar roon_

I didn't understand what it was saying but the tune and voice were beautiful.

I got up and brushed myself off. I was going to go and find him if he wasn't going to come to me. I turned to go and was caught with a surprise. Vaughn coming up to my ranch with... Sabrina on his arm. They walked up and stood in front of me. I couldn't see Vaughn's face and Sabrina was smirking at me.

"What are you doing here?" My voice sounded venimous. Sabrina giggled.

"Oh, we were just going around telling everyone that Vaughnie and I are back together! Vaughnie insisted we come tell you." She leaned up and gave Vaughn a peck on the cheek. I felt my face go red with anger.

"So, come to brag, huh? Why did I ever trust you? You're just like Mark!" I yelled at Vaughn, ignoring Sabrina. I still couldn't see Vaughn's face so I kept yelling at him. "Coming showing off that you have a girlfriend again while I'm all alone! You couldn't stand being at the same level as me so you ran back to Sabrina! I can't believe I didn't see it! You are Mark! You're just like him! All boys are! I thought you were different Vaughn but you're the same as everyone on this island! I-I..." There were no words to describe how I felt. I was so angry. "Get off my land."

Vaughn finally spoke up. "Chelsea..." I glared at him. "Don't 'Chelsea' me! Don't you dare! Now, GET OFF MY LAND!" I raised my hand and summoned a small magic ball. Sabrina's eyes widened. I threw it at her. She barely avoided it. The anger was so bad. I threw another one at her. Another and another. I was sick of her dodging. My eyes were red and my hair was mad and curly. I put my hands together in prayer.

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

Vaughn knew what I was doing. "Ch-Chelsea..." I didn't listen.

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

"Chelsea, please!" "What's she doing?"

_Let it rain_

_Let it rain_

_Everyone will fear my name_

_When I sing this song_

_Letting rain fall._

"Chelsea, don't! Please!"

_Blue skies_

_Filled with lies_

_Give way to cloudy skies_

_Time will heal this war_

The wind picked up and everywhere went grey. Fork lightning flashed over the sea and thunder sounded 10 times louder ten the loudest drum. Vaughn looked around a panicked expression on his face. "Sabrina, run!" He and Sabrina ran to the entrance. "You're not getting away that easily!" I threw a few more spells and then cast a tornado towards them. It spun much faster then the time with Mark. It missed Vaughn but pulled Sabrina in. She screamed before the tornado went off towards the town. Vaughn turned to look at me. He then charged at me and pinned me to the ground. "Chelsea, you're going to far!" I glared at him as I fought back. "No I'm not! You betrayed me and this is what you get!" I wrestled with him until I had one hand free. "You'll never escape." A blue flame formed in my hand asn I got ready to cast it at Vaughn. He saw too and kneed me in the stomach. I collapsed and he escaped. "You'll regret this, Vaughn! Mark my words!"

The thunder that sounded above me brought me back to my senses. I looked and saw Vaughn running away as fast as he could. I looked around and saw my crops, ruined. My animals, scared. And the town in chaos. I had done this.

"No... No... What have I done... Vaughn... I'm so sorry... Please..."


	15. Mushrooms and TB

**Authors note : This chapter is kinda sad at some parts. Just saying.**

Mushrooms and TB

**Vaughn**

_"Sabrina, run!" We ran towards the entrance of the ranch. "You're not getting away that easily!" Chelsea yelled and blue sparks flew everywhere. I heard a familiar whooshing sound. I spun around just in time to see a tornado coming in our direction. It was much bigger then the one that caught Mark. I dodged but Sabrina got caught in it. The tornado made it's way towards town, with Sabrina screaming for help. Chelsea had gone too far. I turned and charged at her, tackling her to the ground. Her eyes were red and her hair reminded me of the what the Witch Princess hair was supposed to look like. I pinned her arms down. "Chelsea, you're going to far!" I yelled at her. "No I'm not! You betrayed me and this is what you get!" She wrestled until she was on top of me. She held her hand out and a blue flame formed. "You'll never get away." She got ready to cast it but just in time, I kneed her in the stomach. She collapsed and I ran. "You'll regret this, Vaughn! Mark my words!"_

_I ran towards the town. It was in utter chaos. I ran back to the animal shop. Julia and Mirabelle were safe, huddled up on the couch. When they saw me they both ran over and almost killed me in a death hug. But I didn't fight. I needed a hug. I don't think I'll ever fully recover knowing who cast this monster of a storm. "Chelsea... Forgive me..."_

It had been two weeks since then. I hadn't mustered up the courage to talk to her and Chelsea would never go into town. I wanted to apoligize. I wanted to explain why I was there with her. I wanted to talk to her again. I just wanted to hear her voice.

It had been raining and storming everyday since so I hadn't been able to go to work. I must say, I've gotten alot of days off since I started to come to this island.

I looked out the window in my room. Thunder and lightning were striking and everyone as inside. Everywhere was dark and gloomy. Ranch Island was probably the worst. The whole island was nearly black.

I stayed inside for a few more hours, doing absoultely nothing. Julia was having a sleepover downstairs and I didn't want to go down.

I thought back to what happened after the storm. Well, Sabrina had somehow been carried across the ocean in a tornado and ended up in Forget-Me-Not Valley, with no memory of the event. She called her dad saying she would come home towards the end of fall. She had started dating Mark as well. But that didn't help my case. I had still gone down to Chelsea's farm, claiming that me and Sabrina were dating. All to protect her...

_I got off the boat when my cell phone went off. The caller was private. I answered it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, is this Vaughn Davis?"_

_I was kinda creeped out that this person knew my name. "What's it to you?"_

_The person on the other side let out an evil laughn. Well, it sounded evil. "Yep, that's him. Listen ,boy, I need you to come down to the Regison Mansion immediatley. It's an emergency. Or else the one you hold dear maybe... exterminated."_

_I just sighed. "Fine. I'll be there." Then I hung up._

_I tied Chelsea new cow to a pole and scribbled down a note. I knew she'd come down to meet me so I wasn't to nervous to leaving the cow there. I patted her head and walked off towards te Regison mansion. I rang the bell and waited._

_A butler answered. He looked me up and down before opening the door completley. I walked in only to be greeted by Mr. Regis Regison._

_"Hello, Vaughn. Pleasure to see you again." He said. I just glared at him. "What do you want?" Regis beckoned for me to come into a room. He then shut the door, leaving only me, him and Sabrina in the room. Sabrina giggled and waved at me._

_"Hello, Vaughnie!" I glared at her. "Don't call me that." Sabrina just giggled again. Regis came behind me._

_"Take a seat, boy." He pushed me into a seat and I slowly sat down. Regis then smiled an evil smile._

_"Vaughn, you broke my little girl's heart but she had a vision. In it you were married to my little blossom." At that statement I nearly threw up. "Now, I'm telling you this. You will get back with my daughter and then, next season, you will propose." I rolled my eyes. "Or, what?" Regis's smile widened. "Or she dies." He pointed out the window. I walked over and peered out._

_Chelsea was there. She was reading my note and a small smile spread across her face. She took the cow and gently pulled it back towards Verdure Island. I turned back to Regis, who was still smiling evily. "You wouldn't." He raised an eyebrow and pulled out a gun. "Wouldn't I?" I looked back out the window. Chelsea was gone. Chelsea would stay gone if I didn't..._

_I covered my face completly with my hat. "Fine. But only for Chelsea. I don't have feelings for Sabrina and I never will." Sabrina smiled so hard. "Oh, Vaughnie~! Come on, lets tell everyone!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. But my mind was else where. I was going to marry Sabrina... for Chelsea's sake._

I shook my head. Chelsea... If I didn't Chelsea... I grabbed my coat and ran off to Ranch Island. I was going to explain everything to her. I pounded on her door. "Chelsea? Chelsea, let me in! I have to talk to you!" The door creeked open and I stuck my head around. The room was dark so I switched on the light. I gasped at what I saw.

The whole room had been completly cleaned. The curtains were shut, the bed, made. The fridge, empty. And all the instruments gone. I searched around for Chelsea but I found nothing. I did find a suitcase with all of her possesions in them. And attachted to it was a note.

_To whoever finds this,_

_I probably won't return to this house so I ask you to destroy all of these belongings unless you find someone who will keep them. Don't just hold on to them; I don't need them and by the time you read this, I probably can't play them either. Thanks._

_Chelsea_

_P.S. Vaughn I'm so sorry but I can't live with myself knowing I almost killed you. Don't follow me. I hope you have I nice life with Sabrina._

Oh no... Oh no..!

I ran to Witch's house and banged on her door. She answered with a bewieldered look but it narrowed to a glare when she saw me.

"What do you wan-... Wait a minute. Your that cowboy Chelsea's always on about." I nodded.

"I need your help. I need to know where Chelsea is. It's an emergency." I said. Witch nodded and ran over to her cauldron. She threw a few stuff in and muttered something. Her eyes grew wide and she turned back to me.

"I'd go to Meadow Island fast. Like really fast." She said, urgency in her tone. I nodded and legged it to the boat. "Meadow. And step on it." The driver nodded and rowed as fast as possible to Meadow Island. I arrived just in time.

Chelsea was standing over the cliffy part. She looked off into the distance before taking a breath. She raised her arms. She was going to jump.

"Chelsea! Don't!" She looked around and saw me. "V-Vaughn!" She tried to run to me but she collapsed. I ran over to her and leaned her up so she was sitting.

"V-Vaughn... I-I'm so sorry. I-I almost killed y-you... Y-you could have d-died..." Her voice was weak and I wondered what was wrong. But I smiled softly at her. "It's okay, Chelsea. You were possed by anger. And I'm fine, see." I gestured to myself. She smiled before clutching her stomach. And this time it wasn't with laughter.

I pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "What were you doing out here?" She looked up into my eyes with her lovely blue ones. "I-I was going t-to kill m-myself. I-I needed to b-be p-punished... I-I almost killed y-you so f-for g-good meausure I-I was going t-to k-kill myself...I-I found a-an ultra-rare p-poisonous mushroom a-and I-I was gonna e-eat it a-and jump o-off a c-cliff." I looked at her in shock. As unstable as she is, I didn't think Chelsea was the kind to commit suicide.

Chelsea then violently coughed into her hands. When she drew back I gasped and my face drained of all colour. Her hands... were covered in blood. Blood was spilling from her nose and mouth. She was coughing violently as blood spilled everywhere. She clutched her stomach again, leaving a big blood-stain. "Ch-Chelsea... you didn't eat the mushroom already... did you?" She looked up at me. "Maybe." My breath went raspy a Chelsea continued to cough. After she finished, she looked at her bloody hands with fasination.

"TB. Th-that mushroom g-gave m-me TB." I looked down at her. "Huh?" She continued to look at her hands. "T-TB s-stands for Tief B-Blau. It's a-an e-extremly rare d-disease because i-it h-has been c-contained in a r-research facility u-underwater. Those w-who suffer f-from T-Tief Blau usually don't s-survive u-unless they h-have t-the 'Cure Virus'. But th-this virus i-is also r-rare and only one o-or two p-people on th-this pl-lanet actually s-suffer f-from th-the Cure Virus. Those who d-don't have th-this virus... die." Chelsea coughed into her hands again. Then she slowly closed her eyes.

"Vaughn... I-I'm so s-sorry for everything. B-But I-I have to g-go... Y-you were th-the best fr-friend I could h-have ever a-asked for... Th-thank y-you..." Her eyes closed completely, her breath, raspy. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. "Chels... I'm so sorry. This is all my fault... I should have come talk to you sooner... Chels..." I wiped the tears away and gently layed her down on the grass. Her breath was still ragged. I wasn't going to lose Chelsea like I lost my dad. I pulled out my phone and called the Dr. Trent.

"Hello?" Dr Trent answered.

"Trent! I need you on Meadow Island now! It's an emergency!" I screamed into the phone.

"I'm on my way." He hung up and I looked back at Chelsea. Her face was covered in blood. It was on her hands as well. She let out a cough and more blood spilled dout of her mouth. I had never seen so much blood.

I heard the sound of a motor. I turned and saw Trent, Felicia, Mirabelle and Julia climb out. The three girls seemed a little reluctant at coming over but Trent ran straight over. He checked her pulse.

"She's still alive, but only by a thread. I need to take her to hospital." I nodded and gently picked Chelsea up. She spluttered again, destroying my clothes in blood but I didn't care. Then I followed Trent.

...

It had been 6 hours. We were in a hospital in the city. I hadn't left Chelsea since she was carried in here. 6 hours and Chelsea's condition still hadn't changed. The doctors were trying everything but they were slowly losing hope. She hadn't been lying about it being an extremley rare disease. The doctors couldn't put a name on the disease in her body. All they know was that it was caused by a poisonous and was slowly eating away at her. Chelsea would cough every now and again, spewing blood everywhere. The doctors would clear her up and wait for it to happen again.

I was sitting beside Chelsea when a doctor stuck his head around the door. "Um, is Vaughn Davis in here." I nodded and got up. "Two women are waiting for you outside. We have to run a few more tests on the patient." I nodded again and went outside.

Mirabelle and Julia were standing there, no particular emotion on their faces. I walked over and they gave me a hug. Then Mirabelle took my hand. "Come on, Vaughn. Lets go home." She began to walk towards the door when I pulled my hand away.

"What?"

She turned back. Julia placed her hand on my shoulder. "Waiting here isn't going to do anything, Vaughn. We have to go."

I pushed her hand off and glared at them."No! Chelsea is in there, dieing, and you want me to leave?! That's so selfish!" Mirabelle's expression changed to one of pity.

"Vaughn, Julia's right. There's nothing we can do. We should go home and leave the doctors to her."

I glared even harder. "You didn't say that when Dad was in there! I don't care if you hate, love or couldn't care about Chelsea but I'm not leaving here until she either wakes up or dies! So, deal with it!" I turned on my heel and left the two women staring at me as I went back into Chelsea's 'room'. The doctors turned and one came up and smiled.

"Vaughn, right?" I nodded. "Well, Vaughn, we couldn't get in contact with Miss Dawson's family. Do you know anything about her family?" I nodded again. "Yes, they all hate her. They own the farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley." He nodded and wrote some things down. "And you, Vaughn. How are you related to Miss Dawson?" "Best friend. Only friend." The doctor nodded and smiled. "Well then I'm happy to report that Miss Dawson's condition has gone back to stable." I blinked as I registered this new information. "I-it has?" The doctor nodded happily. "Yep. It had nothing to do with any medicine or drugs we gave her. Her immune system fought it off. You may see her when everyone has cleared off." He then left.

I leaned against the wall and waited for everyone to slowly clear off. When they did I sat beside Chelsea and held her hand. I may have imagined it but I swear she squeezed my hand. I looked at her sleeping. That 'I'm-about-to-die' air had gone and she was sleeping peacefully. Her face looked so serene and beautiful. Her skin was almost glowing. One hand was resting on her stomach and I was holding her other one. I watched Chelsea sleep peacefully A tingly feeling was in my stomach at the thought that Chelsea was going to live. I remembered when I saw her collapse and start spewing out blood, I nearly fainted myself. And I never faint.

Then, it happened. Her eyelids slowly flickered open. Her brilliant blue eyes looked around the room until they landed on me.

"V-Vaughn!"

"Chelsea!"

I leant down and hugged her. I gently stroked her hair. I breathed in her smell. The smell of the sea. The tingly feeling grew bigger and bigger. And, while in this position, I realized something.

I was beginning fall in love with Chelsea.

**Aaaawww! I love soppy endings! Can anybody guess were I got TB (Tief Blau) from? Anyhoo please review and Peace! :)**


	16. Proposal

A Proposal

**Chelsea**

I woke up in a strange room. Everything was white. Like, an overload of white. My throat was dry and I could feel the lack of blood in my body. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I looked over to my right-hand side.

"V-Vaughn!"

"Chelsea!"

Vaughn pulled me into a hug. I tensed up at first but then relaxed. I snuggled into his shoulder. His smell of hay and grass calmed me. I felt him stroke my hair. He pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked me straight in the eye, with a serious expression on his face.

"Never do that to me again." I smiled and propped myself up in the bed. I took another look around.

"Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital. You collapsed in Meadow Island after you told me you were trying to commit suicide. The doctors couldn't put a name on the disease that entered your body but they knew it was from that mushroom. They gave you alotof medicine but in the end it was your immune system that fought it off." He explained. I nodded.

I heard someone talking to someone else outside. The door opened and two people came in, a man and a woman. They both had green eyes and were wearing farming attire. One had brown hair and the other had blonde. The man literaly pushed Vaughn off of the chair and the woman wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed her off and looked at the two people who were, regretfully, my parents.

"Chelsea, darling! How are you feeling?" Mother asked. I bit my lip and told myself to be nice.

"I'm fine, Mother. Hello, Father." Father gave me a curt nod and turned his attention to Vaughn.

"Who are you?" He asked. I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Vaughn." Vaughn answered simply. I rolled my eyes. Father wasn't amused.

"I don't care about your name, boy. What did you do to my Chelsea?" Father said. Vaughn just raised an eyebrow. He clearly wasn't scared.

"_Your _Chelsea? Chelsea isn't _your's_." Father marched straight up to Vaughn. He was about the height of him, maybe a few inches taller.

"You. You and your smart-ass answers. They're pissing me off. Now tell me who are you or I'll-"Father raised his fist. "No! Don't!" I scrambled out of the bed but the moment I tried to stand, I collapsed. Vaughn saw and ran over to me. He gently lifted me up back on to my feet. I swayed a little bit but Vaughn held me upright. I smiled at him and turned back to Father.

"Father, don't hurt Vaughn. He's my best friend." Father left out a boomming laugh. "Best friend, eh? Funny, Chels, didn't know you knew how to make friends." I told myself not to be hurt. He was always like this. But Vaughn got angry for me.

"What the heck?! Your supposed to be her father. Even I know fathers are meant to care for their children. You're just like that twisted son of your's." Father's eyes shone at the mention of Mark. "Yes, our darling son Mark. He is truly precious. I'm just dissappointed that our next offspring was... Chelsea." His voice was way to sweet when he said my name. I converted my eyes to the ground.

"I'm truly sorry that I turned out this way, Father. It is a great dissappointment to our family." Vaughn looked down at me, shocked. He obviously expected me to get angry. I patted his arm and turned back to Father. He was nodding.

"True, true. It is very dissappointing. I don't know what went wrong either." He shook his head. Mother, who hadn't said anything so far, shooed Vaughn away and put me back into bed. She was trying to look like a loving mother. She always did when we were in public (Which wasn't very often).

"Darling, we aren't sure that you will be able to keep running your farm in this state. And your friend obviously doesn't know how to run a farm. I, we, have been thinking. And we decided that Mark will come over to help you!" Mother announced. My eyes widened. "H-he won't have to stay at my house, will he?" Mother laughed. "No, of course not! I wouldn't put my son through that! No, no, he'll be staying at his girlfriends house." I was very confused. "G-girlfriend?" Mother nodded. "Yes, that lovely girl. Sabrina. She's perfect for Mark!" Mother went off into a small daze. Whne she came back, she patted my head and walked out with Father.

...

I was discharged form the hospital almost immdeantly. My body was back in working condition after 2 more hours of rest. The doctors, and Vaughn, were shocked at how quick I recovered.

I was worried about my crops and animals but when I got back, everything had already been taken care of. I had sorted out my house again and went to tell Witch I was fine. Everything was back to normal.

...

I was out watering my crops. The sun was shining and, for once, I didn't really mind. I was too happy to care. Mark had come over and hadn't even said hello to me. Witch and I were getting along brialliantly, Witchkin even told me that she doesn't mind me coming around all the time. And lastly, Vaughn had forgiven me. I was so depressed it wasn't even funny. I had done nothing but wake up, water crops, feed animals, wallow in self pity and go to sleep. Every night I had had the same dream. One of the lightning bolts hit Vaughn and he died. The thought was horrible.

I sat down on the ground. The dirt was slightly mucky but I didn't care. The wind blew softly through the trees, sending a couple of leaves falling. I lay down and admired the fall sky. So clear and crisp. Winter is my favourite season but fall is a close second.

My peace was interupted by someones voice. "You're gonna catch a cold, lying in the mud." Vaughn was walking towards me. I smiled and waited for him to sit down but he didn't. I looked back up at him. He looked very uncomfortable, cursing under his breath and shifting his weight from one foot to another. I looked up at him waiting for him to say something. He bit his lip, looked down at me then looked back into the distance. Sheesh, what's up with him? I stood up and looked at him. He looked down again. Then, finally, he looked like he had come to a dicision.

**Vaughn : 10 minutes earlier.**

I walked back into the shop. I had finished work and was about to head out again. I was going to go visit Chelsea. Though it was going to be kinda hard to act normal around her. I reached for the handle, when someone else opened the door, violently might I add. It hit me in the face and rendered me knocked out for a few seconds. I turned to give out to whoever it was. It was Julia, crying.

She ran off to get Mirabelle then pulled her in a pushed me into a seat. I waited for an explanation.

"Mom, Vaughn, Elliot he... he.." I balled my hands into a fist. "He didn't hurt you, di he?" Julia rolled her eyes and pulled out a blue feather. Mirabelle and I were speechless.

"He... proposed?" Julia nodded. Mirabelle went over and gave Julia a big hug. Then she started blubbering along with her daughter. I rolled my eyes but then I was pulled into the hug as well. Shoot.

I eventually got out. Julia and Mirabelle were already talking about wedding outfits, rings, location blah, blah, blah. I on;y found one part of the conversation midly interesting.

"Oh, darling! We'll have it next week and invite everyone on the island!" Mirabelle said, hugging her daughter for the 30th time. Julia froze and eyed her mother.

"E-eveyone, Mom?" Mirabelle nodded.

"Of course. Why not?" Julia fiddled a bit.

"Well, everyone includes... Chelsea." This is the part that caught my attention.

Mirabelle tutted. They were probably still thinking about what had happened two weeks ago. "Yes, we'll invited Chelsea. It would be very rude not to."

Julia looked down at her shoes. "But... we didn't invite her to Natalie's birthday. Or Lanna's." Mirabelle tutted her again. "Yes but that's a birthday. She will be invited. The whole island is. Okay, Julia? The _whole _island." Julia nodded.

Mirabelle left to tell everyone and Julia came up to me. "Vaughn, will you invite Chelsea to go to the wedding with you?" I almost spat out my milk. "What? No, nah ah, no way. You invite her." Julia sighed. "But we're not exactly best friends. She only listens to you." And with that she pushed me out of the door and locked it. I was defeated. I sighed and started walking towards Chelsea's ranch.

She was lying on the slightly muddy ground. "You're gonna catch a cold, lying in the mud like that." She sat up and smiled at me. She then closed her eyes. I fiddled around a bit. How was I going to say it? Should I pretend I didn't come down here for anything? What if she says no? Chelsea looked back up and stared at me. How would I phrase it? What if she took it the wrong way? I sighed and decided to just ask her.

"Chelsea, Julia got engaged." Chelsea smiled softly. "I wonder what that's like? Having someone love you..." She whispered to herself. Oh, right. She still thinks no one will ever love her.

"Well, um, they're inviting everyone and... they- I mean, I!- wanted to know if you, um, wanted to g-go with me?" Chelsea's eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o'. She then broke into a grin.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I let out a breath of relief. She smiled and then closed her eyes again.

"So, when's it on?" She asked, eyes still closed. "Next week." I said. She nodded and stood up. "Cool. I'm gonna go inside. I'll see you tomorrow!" She ran in leaving me in her field.

**Heya everyone! I'm here to say... I started school again today... Boo :( My schedule is going to be pretty messed up from now on. If I can update, I'll update. If I can't, I can't. I know for a fact that I won't be able to update on Wednesdays. Sorry! I hate school... On the bright side, I have a new english teacher, hopefully this one won't be as big of a b**tch! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go wallow in self-pity :P Peaces! :)**


	17. Wedding

**Authors Note : 3 words. I. Hate. Homework... With a vengance. Who invented the stupid thing anyway?! And why do teachers like it so much?! I don't understand... I don't understand! By the by, I have a new poll on my account. It's for what story I will write after this. Please go vote. Anyway, here's a new chapter!**

The Wedding

**Chelsea**

Crap. Crap, crap, crap...Why did I agree to this? Why?! I'm so stupid! It's a freakin' wedding! With people, you dumbass! So why..?

I was looking at myself in the mirror. My lip was bleeding, I was bitting it so much. I was so nervous. I had never been to a wedding.

I hadn't done anything to my hair, I just left it straight. I had took of my bandanda. I was wearing a blue dress. Sea-blue to be precise. It stopped past my knees and I was wearing a necklace with a small lighting bolt on it. I looked okay, I guess, but I was so nervous.

About five minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I brushed my dress down and answered the door.

Vaughn was leaning against the door frame. I wanted to laugh because he wasn't wearing his hat. He was wearing a black shirt and white tie. He saw me and I gave him a small smile. He stared at me for a few minutes and I began to worry if I still had a bit of blood on my face. He shook his head and offered me his hand. I slowly took it, afraid of what might happen if I held on for to long. With Will, it burned so badly. With Mark, it felt like I was being pricked with a lot of needles. But with Vaughn, nothing happened. I felt no pain. Instead I felt happiness. I was very confused.

We walked towards the church, hand-in-hand. But not in the romantic way! No, not romantic!

I tensed up when I saw everyone outside the church. Vaughn noticed and gave my hand a small squeeze. I smiled up at him but he wasn't convinced.

I looked around at all the people around the church. I was only getting one aura: happiness. Everyone was smiling, laughing and giving out an aura of happiness. I wonder what it's like, having someone love you so much, they'd be willing to spend the rest of their life with you. Nobody has, does or ever will love me. I'm just not loveable.

My eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Julia. Her hair was piled on top of her head and a few strands of hair curled around her face. She was wearing a white dress, with a hint of pink in it and was holding a pink bouquet of flowers. Sabrina, Natalie and Lanna were all wearing pink bridesmaids dresses. Julia saw Vaughn and pointed at him. Natalie and Lanna ran over to him, completly ignoring me. They pulled Vaughn over to Julia and started talking to him. He was giving Julia away so...

I, left completly clueless on what to do, went inside the church. It was very crowded but once again, the only aura was happiness. This was good because if I got the aura of everyone in this church, I would faint. I took a seat at the very back and waited for something to happen.

Eventually, music started playing. Everyone turned to the face the entrance of the church, so I did too. I was going to blend in so badly, people won't even know I'm there.

Natalie, Lanna and Sabrina came in first. Each was holding a small bouquet of flowers. They walked up to the top of the church and joined Pierre, Denny, Mark and Elliot, who looked like he was about to faint. He also looked like he had a fight with a comb and lost.

I was too busy snickering at Elliot's hair that I didn't notice everyone had turned around again. They all gasped and that's what brought me back to reality. I spun around and saw Julia come in, linking Vaughn. They walked up to the top of the church and the priest began talking.

"Dearly beloved, we are here to witness the marriage of Elliot Smith and Julia Davis..." The priest continued talking but I didn't hear anything else. I was day-dreaming about having someone love you. How would you know? How do they know that you wanted to marry them? How did they know that it was 'true love'? Would they tell you? But what if you didn't think that way about them? What if-

"You may kiss the bride!" I was pulled back to reality by Nathan's booming voice. Julia and Elliot kissed and everyone clapped. Elliot and Julia walked back down to the entrance with Mark, Sabrina, Lanna, Denny, Natalie and Pierre behind them. Everyone slowly filed out of the church. I did to. Remember, I'm blending in.

Outside, Mirabelle and Felicia were crying with happiness and Julia and Elliot were hugging. Denny and Mark went up to Elliot and slapped him one the back. Lanna, Natalie and Sabrina took turns in giving Julia a hug. I swallowed and slowly walked up to Julia.

"C-congratulations, J-Julia. Hope y-you have a-a nice life with E-Elliot..." Julia gave me a small nod and turned her back to me. I let out a sigh of relief. That could have gone much worse.

Everyone was divided into groups so we could get back to Verdure Island. I was the last group with Pierre, Natalie, Lanna and Mark. Vaughn had alreay gone ahead. Of all the people, I had to be with Mark. I gingerly got into the boat. It was rather funny actually. I sat on my own with everyone facing me. Lanna sat on Mark's lap and Pierre sat on Natalie's. Yes, _Pierre _sat on _Natalie's _lap. Not the other way around.

Luckily, nobody talked to me. Even Mark. Oh, happiness! When we got to Verdure Island everyone got off quickly and made their way over to the beach on Sprout Island. I followed and almost died when I saw the amount of people there. It was even more then at the church. I was getting two aura's. Happiness and excitment.

...

It was a little past midnight. Denny, Pierre and Mark had said their best man speech. Mark didn't say much except say a stupid joke every now and again. Natalie had told embarrasing stories about Elliot and Mirabelle had said some soppy stuff as well. Everyone was out dancing now. I hadn't seen Vaughn the whole time so I spend half the party sitting near the seaweed rock, looking out to sea. I hadn't gone home because I felt it would be rude. It was also very loud and I didn't know if I would be able sleep.

I stared into the sea, hugging my knees. The music was so loud, I couldn''t hear the crashing of the waves. I love living near the sea. I didn't have this kind of luxury at home. No, this is my home now. This is the only place I've found someone who would actually stayed when I started talking to him. The only place I ever felt excepted. True, no else liked me, but I don't care. He excepts me and that's all I need. I smiled and rested my head against the rock.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Vaughn looking down at me. I smiled up at him and he sat down beside me.

"So, why are you out here on your own?" He asked. I gave him a smirk. "Stop acting so supierior, you and I aren't good at 'social gatherings'." I put quotation marks around 'social gatherings'. He gave me a half smile and leaned against the rock.

"Where have you been this whole time?" I asked. He pointed over to the other side of the beach. The party was solely in the middle so both sides of the beach were empty, bar a few drunk soles who just kinda wandered out there. I nodded and shook my head. I should have figured he'd stay away from the party.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I was beginning to fall asleep when Julia's voice was microphoned through the entire beach. "Hey everyone! Thanks so much for coming down here tonight. This is the last dance for today and everyone has to join in!" A slow tune started to play as people paired off. I smiled at the sight of so many happy people.

Vaughn got up and brushed himself off. I was expecting him to say he was leaving, so I was surprised when he held his hand out to me. I looked at his hand then back at him. He smirked.

"Do you want to dance or not? Remember what Julia said, everyone has to participate."

I rolled my eyes but took his hand. That feeling of happiness filled up in me again. Vaughn took me over to where everyone else was. He placed both hands on my waist and I put both on his shoulders. The music started. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. Halfly because I didn't want to trip or step on anyone's feet. And then, halfly because I was afraid to look at Vaughn. I felt a hand under my chin and it pulled my face up to look directly at Vaughn. "Don't look at your feet." I nodded and tried to look anywhere but at him. But that didn't go the way I planned it. I ended up looking straight into his eyes.

As the music continued, I thought to myself: Why do I feel so happy? Why do I feel so safe? Why do I always feel happy when Vaughn is around? I smiled. I don't care why. I'm just happy. I looked at everyone else and they had a happy look on their faces. The exact one I was wearing too. I smiled again and looked straight at Vaughn.

"Vaughn, thanks."

He looked slightly confused. "For what?"

"For making me happy." Then I smiled a genuine smile. It was first time I had ever smiled when I didn't need anything beautiful to look at. Actually, scratch that. Vaughn was the beautiful thing. He was the only one who dug deeper into the seemingly emotionless person I was and tried to bring out a real personality. He was the one who made me wake up each day, just so I could get closer to the day he would come to the islands. He was the one that made me laugh, stuck by me when anyone else would have run and who made me _feel_ again.

He was the one I had fallen in love with.

**Julia**

Oh my god, I'm married! I'm dancing with Elliot, my husband! Oh, I feel so old. Heehee, I don't care! I'm happier then I've ever been before. I scan the crowd of couples.

Lanna and Denny. They're so cute together. Denny says he's thinking about proposing!

Natalie and Pierre. I always think they look so funny together. It's like a big sister and her baby brother. I'd never say that to Nat though, she'd bite my head off.

Lily and Will. Aw, the prince and his princess. Will's such a good guy. I don't think he'd ever hurt a butterfly. Lily clearly loves him too, she just isn't sure yet.

Mark and Sabrina. I was so shocked when Sabrina called to say they were dating. Mark said he would come to the islands every weekend. Sabby looks more happy then she ever has. Even with Vaughn

Speaking of Vaughn, where is he? I looked around and my sight landed on something weird.

Vaughn and Chelsea. Dancing. Together. What?! Chelsea is smiling up at Vaughn and Vaughn looks confused but happy. I think about these two for a moment.

Now, it's no secret that I don't like Chelsea. I find her kind of odd and she's even more anti-social then Vaughn. She's also standoff. When ever she comes into town she has an emotionless face on at all times. She looks dead. Her eyes, dull and her mouth, a small line. I have seen her smile a few times. When she looks at the sea and when she's with Vaughn. I'm not a stalker! I just... follow around sometimes...

Anyway! Vaughn. He is a cold, stoic, anti-social, grumpy person. He's more then that but I'm too tired to list everything. He keeps to himself, glares at anyone who dares go near him and is always either annoyed or angry at someone. But when he's with Chelsea... He acts like a goddamned human being! He talks, chuckles, smirks and _smiles_. I even heard him laugh once or twice. Then when he comes home from her house, he's always in a good mood. Well, as good as a mood that you can get out of him. He stuck with Chelsea the time she almost killed herself, went back to her after that fight they had.

Then it hits me. Vaughn is falling in love with Chelsea. He is beginning to like her more then a friend. I bet anything Chelsea thinks that way too. I ponder on the thought of my cousin with a person I'm not too fond of. And I decide, I'm fine with it! He's happy and she's happy so I'm happy. It's not a one-sided relationship like with Sabrina. I can see the way he looks at her. Vaughn is happy. Ha! Vaughn and happy are two words I never thought I'd put in a sentence together.

I'm so delighted right now. What better way to end my wedding then with my cold, stoic, anti-social, grump of a cousin falling in love with the odd, anti-social, emotionless, standoff rancher? Heehee! They fit so well with each other!


	18. Prankster

**Author's Note : Heya! Sorry for not updating but I had tons and tons of homework and I had a cold as well. I want to stay in school though because I don't want to miss anything but, seriously, you have no idea how much homework I get! Anyway, the chapter!**

Prankster

**Vaughn**

I woke up the next day and looked outside. The sky was clear and blue, without a cloud in the sky. It's winter, folks. I object to this weather. It's winter, not summer. What?

I got up and took a quick shower, then got dressed quickly. I went downstairs and grabbed some toast and took a sip of milk from the carton. I was about to head out when a voice I really didn't want to hear, called to me. I groaned and turned.

"What, Julia? I don't have time."

An evil grin crossed Julia's face. What black-mail had she on me?! I need something on her, fast! I decided to try and distract her from whatever she was thinking.

"Sh-shouldn't you be living over at your husband's house? Not here." Julia's smile faltered a bit. Had I succeeded?!

She shook her head. "I'm grabbing a few stuff. Clothes and such. Then I'm moving!" I rolled my eyes. "Sweet relief." She glared and then that evil grin creeped back. Shit.

"But I'm not hear to talk about my love life. I'm hear to talk about _your's_." I choked on the toast I was eating. Once I recovered, I glared at her. "You'll never find nothing. Nothing, you hear me, nothing!"

Julia stroked her chin, pretending to be in thought. "Hm, nothing, you say. Funny, if I said that last year, you would have said you had none. But you didn't deny it. So I have my first clue! You _do _like someone!" Crap. Curse my mouth.

"N-no I don't! Don't know what you're talking about. Or who." I said. I turned my back to her but I knew she still had that evil grin stamped on her face.

"Fine, if you don't know who it is, I'll give you a clue. Her name begins with C." Crap. "H." Shoot, shoot, shoot. "E." Shit! "L." NO, NO! "S-E-A!" I ran over and clamped my hand on her mouth. I glared the hardest I ever had in my life. Julia's eyes screamed for mercy.

"If this ever leaves this walls, you will be flattened, squished up, put in the toaster and toasted. You got me?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded fiercefully. I dropped her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. I stormed off towards the door. As I opened it, I heard Julia's voice behind me.

"Aw, Vaughine-Waughnie's growing up!"

I pretended not to hear her and walked outside. I could hear her giggling inside. I let out a long sigh and walked towards Chelsea's ranch. The snow crunched under my feet and, despite it being sunny out, it was quite cold. I walked up to her field and saw her lying in the snow. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her.

"You're gonna freeze, if you lie in the snow like that." She sat up and looked at me. She blinked a few times before a smirk appeared on her face.

"In the summer, I'm going to get sunburnt. In the autumn, I'm going to catch a cold. And in the winter, I'm going freeze? What are you, my long-lost dad?"

"Maybe..." I played along.

She got up and and pointed at me triumpently. "I knew it! How could you, Vaughn? It all makes sense now!"

"Huh?" I was very confused.

"Your hair and age! It's a contradiction! You lied to me, you lier! I thought we were friends!"

_We are but I want to be more._ I shook my head. She giggled and sat back down in the snow. Well, lay back down. Then she made a snow angel. I watched her laugh and get absorbed in the snow. She sighed and rested her hands on her stomach. She stayed like that for a few minutes before jumping up suddenly. She scared me and I lost my balance, falling back into the snow. It was cold! Chelsea was wearing a yellow shirt that stopped at her elbows, a orange jacket, shorts that stopped at her knees and red boots and she had been lying the snow. I was wearing a black shirt that covered all my arms, a brown vest, black jeans that covered all my legs and brown boots and this snow was chilling me to the bone! Chelsea rolled her eyes and gave me her hand. I took it and stood up.

"So, any reason you jumped suddenly, giving me a heart-attack and made me fall into the freezing snow?" I asked, while brushing snow off of me. She scratched her head, sheepishly.

"Oh, um, sorry. You okay?" I nodded. She let out a sigh of relief and then grinned at me like a maniac. Uh oh.

Chelsea coughed and then began talking. "Okay, so remember in the middle of last summer, I said that you would be my faithful minion in pranks, witchcraft, etc, etc? Well, I wasn't joking. You, my friend, are going to help me pull off the biggest prank/revenge ever!" I gulped. I don't like the sound of this. Chelsea scratched her chin and then grinned evilly. "Perfect!" She ran off towards her house, leaving me utterly confused in her field. It took few minutes to register that she had run off.

"W-wait! Chelsea! What's perfect?!"

...

Oh god. Why did I agree to do this? Oh yeah. Because Chelsea asked. Shoot.

Me and Chelsea are both crouched behind a bush on Sprout Island, beside Lanna's house, looking towards the beach. After I had ran after Chelsea, I found out her 'prank'. So here's the low down.

Chelsea wants to get back at everyone for all the 'pain and suffering' she has gone through. Though, apparently, it isn't as much as back at Forget-Me-Not Valley. When I asked her why, she went red and mumbled something, before brushing it off. Anyway, the prank. Chelsea has written invitations to Julia, Elliot, Natalie, Pierre, Sabrina, Lanna, Denny, Lily and Will inviting them to a 'Surprise party. Signed anonamous.' She had set up a table with porridge, chocolate fudge cake and two bottles of pink lemonade being the only edibles. So, everyone is going come and then... I don't know. She wouldn't tell me.

I'm slowly falling asleep. This is so boring. And this postion isn't what one would call comfortable.

Suddenly Chelsea punches me in the arm. I'm about to give out to her when she hisses at me "They're here." I peek over the bush. Indeed 'they' are here. I turn back to Chelsea. "Now what?" She puts one finger on her lips and winks at me. I look back on to the beach.

All the girls are gossiping and the boys are talking and slapping each other on the back. Pierre runs straight over to the food. Chelsea's eyes widen and she picks up a handful of snow. "Let the war begin." She flings the ball at Natalie. It hits her square in the back of her head. Natalie screams and twirls around. Me and Chelsea duck. I can hear Pierre rushing over to Natalie to comfort her. Chelsea clamps a hand on my mouth and her own. I laugh a little bit but it's muffled.

After another while Chelsea peeks over the bush again. Then she looks back at me, mischief written all over her face. "Your turn." She hands me a snowball. I look at it and back at her. "B-but I don't have good aim." She rolls her eyes. "You're a cowboy. Cowboy's have lassoes. And last time I looked, you're pretty darn good with that lasso. Now fling the ball!" I sigh and peek over the push. I fix my gaze on Pierre who is nearing _my _porridge... again. I fling the ball at him and it knocks his hat off. He turns with fear on his face. I duck and cover my mouth again.

Chelsea then points to a big pile of snow beside me. "Make a ton of snowballs, please." I do this and then Chelsea brings them all in front of her. She closes her eyes and mutters something. The snowballs spin up in a circle. Chelsea looks up and smiles in satisfaction. "Chelsea, what are you doing?" She turns back, her eyes full of mischief and triumph. "Using my abnormal-ness to our advantage." She points to the beach and the snowballs go flying over towards everyone. They're as fast as bullets and hit everyone. Chelsea laughs like a maniac and summons more snowballs. I watch in amusment and amazement. Chelsea is still laughing. I can hear Will shouting something like "We are under attack!" Natalie then screams back "No shit, Sherlock!" They all run towards Sabrina's mansion.

When they're all gone Chelsea and I collapse laughing. She looks up and I pat her head. "Good going, Chels!" Chelsea stops laughing and looks at me in disbelief. Had I said something wrong? "Um, Chels?" Chelsea suddenly breaks out into a huge smile. "Chelsea, what is it?! I'm lost here!" Chelsea just smiles. "You gave me a nickname. You called me 'Chels'." She says. "Um, so?" She smiles sweetly. "Nobody has ever given me a nickname." She closes her eyes and continues smiling. When she looks up, she grins at me and stands up.

"See you next week then, Vaughn." She holds a hand out to me. I take it and she helps me up. I give her a small smile. "Sure thing, Chels." She grins and skips off. She suddenly stops and runs back to the table on the beach. She grabs the cake and one bottle of pink lemonade. Then she runs back to Ranch Island, satisfied with her prank/revenge. I'm prettey happy with it too.

I grab the bowl of porridge and the other bottle of pink lemonade. I then sit down and eat, waiting for my boat.

**Hey, everyone! I tried to make this chapter funny so I hope I succeeded! Okay, I need you guys to do two things for me.**

**1. Will you please go vote on my poll, if you haven't already. It's for the story I'm going to write next so I need your opinion!**

**2. Will you guys tell me what your thoughts are on Chelsea? Do you like her or hate her? Are you strongly attached to her or could you not care less about her? I'd like to know!**

**Anyways, yeah...so... Peace! :)**


	19. Winter Harmony Day

**Author's Note : Well! Nothing much to say... so... Enjoy the chapter!**

Winter Harmony Day

**Chelsea**

"No, no, no! Not again! For crying out loud!"

I was making cookies. Well, trying. That was my... 1, 2, 3, 4... 10th batch. I fail at cooking. I fail terribly. I can make a tornado but not cookies?!

I sat down on the sofa. I'm sick of this. The room smelt of burnt cookies. I put my head in my hands. This was... a disaster. I decided to go visit Witch.

As I neared her house, I heard screaming and bottles breaking. I ran towards it and flung the door open.

Witch was near her shelves, throwing a fit. Her hair was everywhere, as she screamed and threw bottle after bottle off the shelf. Witchkin was in the corner, hugging her knees. I walked slowly toward her.

"What's wrong with Witch?" I asked her. Witchkin turned to face me.

"The old bag's gone demented. Don't know why. She's been this way since yesterday."

I turned back to Witch. She closed her eyes and spun her hands in front of her. A small red ball of magic appeared. But it flickered and vanished. Witch opened her eyes and screamed again. She neared her favourite bear and began hitting it. She kept hitting it until she had no energy left. She collapsed in a ball full of tears. I neared her slowly and put my hands on her shoulders. She looked back, her wine-colured eyes full of tears. I gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Whats wrong?"

Witch looked around then back at me. Her eyes suddenly grew angry. She threw me off of her and toward over me. She pointed a finger at me, accusingly.

"You! You're the reason! How could you?!" She threw her hand back and a red ball of magic appeared. She threw it at me but I put a shield up just in time. Blue and red spark flew around the room, as Witch cast spell after spell and I protected myself from them. She was growing more demented by the minute.

Suddenly, a flash of purple**(1)** came from the other side of the room. Both Witch and I stopped and looked over at the corner. Witchkin stood there, holding her little frog septer up in the air. She walked towards us both, trying to look more superior than she actually is.

She pointed the septer at Witch.

"Listen, you old bag. It's not Chelsea's fault that you couldn't cast a stupid blizzard yesterday! Obviously, you're just getting weaker." She said to Witch.

Witch looked back and forth between me and Witchkin. She put her head in her hands. "B-but... Chelsea's... Chelsea's the..." I looked at her. "I'm the what?" Witch looked back up and sighed. "Chelsea, I'm so sorry... I was in a bad mood because I tried to cast a blizzard yesterday but I couldn't... There was someone else's powers at work. Someone who was much stronger then me..." She started to pace the mansion. She then gasped and turned to me.

"Chelsea, how were you yesterday?"

I was taken aback by her question. She had been throwing death spells at me a moment ago and now she's asking how I was? "Um, fine?" I said it more like a question then an answer. Witch shook her head. "No, how _where _you yesterday? Happy, sad, angry etc, etc."

I bit my lip and my face went a little red. I can't really say in love, can I?

Witch gasped. "I-in love?" Oops. Witch went back to pacing. "Then that would mean... Yes... And if... she... that explains... but how..?" She was mumbling to herself. She massaged her temples a bit.

"Um, Witch? Care to explain?" I asked. She sighed and looked back to me.

"Sorry, Chelsea. It's not my place. You'd want to talk to the Harvest Goddess." She went over to her bookshelves and took a book out. She pressed the book into my hands. "How to make the best cookies. Go on, out you go." She pushed me out the door and locked it behind me. I sighed and looked back at the book. There was a recipe for cookies, chocolate-chip cookies and... Chocolate fudge cake! I gasped and ran back home.

...

The next day, I quickly got dressed and fed Sunshine, Rain, Lightning, Gale and my new sheep, Cloud**(2)**. I, then, ran back in and cleaned my house up a bit. I nodded, satasfied, and ran down to the docks.

As I past, I heard Julia and Lanna talking about that freaky party that happened a week ago. Oh my god, that was hilarious! I laughed so hard at their faces. And Natalie's 'No shit, Sherlock!' was the cherry on the cake! Vaughn enjoyed it too, I could tell! But I wished he was enjoying it just because I was there with him... I shook my head and kept running.

When I reached the beach, I saw Vaughn getting off of his boat. I waved at him and ran over. He tipped his hat in greeting. I saw he was holding a rope that was attached to a baby calf. I gasped and ran over to her.

"Oh my god, Vaughn! She's gorgeous! Do you need help bringing her over to Mirabelle's?" Vaughn looked slighlty shocked but then calmed down a bit and started fiddling with the rim of his hat. I got up and looked at him.

"Vaughn? You okay?" He nodded and mumbled something inaudible. I shook my head to indicate that I couldn't hear him. He sighed and gave me the rope.

"I-it's actually your calf..." My eyes widened and I looked back between him and the calf.

"A-are you sure? I mean... it's only a new born... Do you think I can handle it?" He nodded. Boy, he wasn't saying much. I then remembered why I came down here.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you at home! Come on!" I took the rope and one of his bags. We walked towards my house. Just as we walked off the beach, I heard one of the sailors wolf-whistle. My face turned red and Vaughn turned back and glared at him. I heard him let out a laugh and say "Nice going, buddy! How did you snag that one?" Vaughn put one arm around me and directed me away from them.

When we reached my farm, I put my new calf in the barn. "Hmm, I know! I'll call you Misty!" The calf gave a happy moo. I set out some food for her and ran back inside to Vaughn . I told him to sit down and close his eyes. I ran over to the fridge and took out the cake. I put it in front of him and sat down.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

He opened them and they grew wide at the cake in front of him. He looked down at the cake then back at me. And his face wasn't happy. It looked scared and slightly disturbed.

"W-what..?" I asked him. He fiddled with his fingers.

"Ch-Chelsea... When you give someone a chocolate cake on Winter Harmony Day... Your saying that you... th-that you... l-love th-them...**(3)**"

My eyes widened and I put both hands over my mouth in shock. I shook my head furiously.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I never celebrated this at home... And I didn't want to just get you a chocolate bar, so I made a cake instead. It had chocolate in it so I assumed it meant the same thing..."

Vaughn scratched the back of his head and picked up the fork. I cocked my head to the side as he took a bite. He gave me a half-smile. "It ain't half bad though."

He continued to eat the slice of cake. I looked at the cake beside him. It looked so nice... Vaughn saw me looking at it.

"Go on, take a slice."

I shook my head. "No, it's your cake."

He rolled his eyes. "I know. And I can do what I want with it. And I'm giving a slice to you." He took the knife and cut me a slice. I sighed and took it from him. I tried to act as polite as possible but I dug into the cake. When I finished, I wiped my face with the back off my hand. Vaughn rolled his eyes. "Lovely. You're a true lady, you know that." I gave him a big grin.

When he finished his slice, he sat down on the sofa. He looked back at me and gestured for me to sit beside him. I sat down and curled up into a little ball.

Vaughn took off his hat and fiddled with the rim again. "Chelsea... I've been thinking... and I decided I want to tell you about my past." I gasped. "You t-trust me?" He nodded. "More then anyone else." He let out a sigh and began.

"Well, I was accidental. I wasn't meant to be born. My dad was a player and slept with my mother. But that changed when I was born. Dad grew to love me and Mom. Mom, on the other hand, was never to fond of me. She didn't want a child. She did love Dad but not the right way. Kinda... more like a crush then actual love.

"One day, everything went wrong. Dad took me out to town, to get me a present. Mom stayed at home. Then, when we got home, we saw the place trashed and heard someone screaming. Dad told me to stay there and he ran inside. I waited for a few minutes when I heard an earth-shattering scream. I ran inside and saw the whole place completly destroyed. Mom had escaped but Dad was inside on the ground. Coughing and dying. Because of a knife, stabbed in his stomach. I had never seen so much blood. I ran over to him and tried to comfort him. Then... I did something stupid. I took the knife out of his stomach. I let the blood out of his body. I then left him, _unattended_, to call the police. When they did come, they took Dad and me to the hospital. I met his sister, Mirabelle, and her daughter, Julia. They waited with me for the whole two days I stayed at the hospital, waiting for Dad to get better.

"A little after two days the doctors in formed me that Dad passed away because of lack of blood. They said someone took out the 'plug' keeping his blood in. I was crushed. I let out that plug. I killed my Dad. The police then said that Mom had also been found dead, in an alley. I was on my own. Mirabelle said she'd take me in but she had to fill out a lot of paperwork first. Until that time, I was going to go to a foster home.

"The foster parents I was sent to were horrible. It started with verbal abuse. Then physical. As you can imagine, I wasn't a very stable child. I got into fights, shoplifted and got expelled from 3 schools in 2 months. Then, one night when I was 14, I came home from the park. I had stolen a very expensive pen-kinfe. I tried to sneak upsatirs without being detected but that didn't happen. My foster parents found me.

"They took me downstairs to the basement and tied me to a chair. They started screaming at me and searched me. They found the pen knife and threatned me with it. They pressed it up against my neck and then went to stab me in the leg. I passed out. I woke up with a large scar beside my eye.

"The next day Mirabelle came to pick me up. I hid the scar using my hair. When we got to her house, she showed me a cowboy hat that she bought me. I wore it to hide the scar.

"Eventually, I stopped talking to people. I believed all they did was backstab you. I never trusted anyone. I hung around with animals. They were so much more trust worthy. When I was 20, I started working as a animal dealer. I met Sabrina. She was all ways very nice to me and eventually we started dating. But then she started showing her true colours. I got sick of her and tried to dump her mulitple times. It never worked.

"When I was 24, I was promoted to an remote island in the middle of no where because some idiot decided to become a farmer. It was the same island Mirabelle, Julia an Sabrina lived. Bad thoughts filled my head about this island. Everyone was way to happy and I was sure that farmer would be the same.

"When my boat docked and I got out, I saw a weird girl spinning around in the rain. I decided to tell her she was going to catch a cold. She stuttered out that she would be fine and then walked towards the sea. She walked staight out towards a rock in the middle of the ocean and I was left thinking about how weird she was. The next day, the same girl came into the shop, claiming to be the new farmer. She bought a chicken and when I went to deliver it, we ended up having a conversation about rain. I knew from that moment, that she had a different look on the world. She definetly wasn't like what I thought she'd be. She wasn't happy and outgoing but more... unemotional and shy.

"So, then, Juia invited me to go to a beach party with her. I refused and went to Meadow Island. When I arrived, I was greeted by music. A beautiful voice was singing. I walked towards it and found that same farmer girl singing. When she saw me, she acted like we were best friends and knew each other forever. I was kinda taken aback and she saw this and went back to being emotionless. This girl intruiged me. The next day, I was waiting for my boat and she came up and invited me over to her house. I agreed and spend the day there. Then, when I went to leave, she asked me were we friends. I was slightly reluctant, I had never trusted anyone. But when I looked at this girl, I found myself trusting her. I told her we were. Then, from that day on, I could actually be happy... sometimes."

He finished his story. I brushed a strand of hair from my face. "Vaughn..." He had gone through so much. And my 'sad life' didn't even compare.

"Vaughn, I have one question. Why isn't your scar gone?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Huh?"

I repeated my question "Why isn't it gone? Why hasn't it vanished?"

Vaughn looked at me straight in the eye. "Chelsea. Scars don't vanish. They stay there. Forever."

I blinked at him. Scars... stay? "B-but that doesn't make any sense!" I put my head in my hands. Scars stay? They stay? They don't vanish? B-but...

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Vaughn looking at me, with concern. "Chelsea... Why did you think they vanished?"

I stood up and looked away from him. "First, let me ask you a question. Do you want to live forever?"

I couldn't see Vaughn but I could imagine the look of confusion on his face as he tried to work out that difficult question.

"Um, uh... I don't know..." he answered.

Without turning, I kept on talking. "Well, I don't. Vaughn, the reason I asked you why is your scar still there is because my scars don't stay. I heal instantly. When I invited you over to my house for the first time, I said that I had once broken my arm and no noticed nor cared. The next day, it was healed. I once tripped and landed on broken glass. The glass stuck into my hands, causing multiple scars. The next day, they were gone. Last autumn, I caught a fatal diease called TB. Six hours later, my immune system fought it off and the disease was magically healed. Since I was sixteen, I have had this weird curse. I haven't aged at all. My hair and nails haven't grown an inch. Everyday, I have looked in the mirror, hoping, dreaming, that I will have one grey hair or wrinkle. It's never come true. Can you imagine looking in the mirror, only to be greeted with exact same face for the last 5 years? Can you imagine watching everyone around you get old and die. I can't bear to think that, over time, everyone I know, love and hate... won't be there any more..."

I turned to him and stared at him. "If the body did not die and the fears born in the mind just continued to pile up, the world would be... nothing more than and eternal prison. And I am it's prisoner."

**Hey guys. I'm not going to be happy, this chapter was pretty depressing. I'm just here to explain a few things.**

**(1) If you haven't guessed already, everyone with magic powers has their own special colour that all their magic is. Eg. Witch's is red, Chelsea's is blue and Witchkin's is purple.**

**(2) Chelsea has named all of her animals after a type of weather element. Eg. Sunshine, Rain, Lightning, Gale, Cloud and Misty.**

**(3)I know it's usually chocolate-chip cookies but I made it chocolate fudge cake. Since it's Chelsea's favourite and you usually give chocolate on Winter Harmony Day, I thought Chelsea wouldn't be able to resist making her favourite food and thought it would be funny if that turned out to be the way you express your love to someone.**

**By the way, Vaughn's parents _are not _Jill and Skye. So, yeah. Please review and Peace! :)**


	20. An Invitation

**Author's note : Not going to keep you for long. There's a long-ish author's note at the end anyways.**

An Invitation

**Vaughn**

Back in the city, I couldn't stop thinking about Chelsea. Her 'curse'. Does she really have the ability to live for ever? I guess it explained her face but... The big question is : How? How can she live forever? Is it a disease? Is she even... human?

The moment that thought came into my mind, I pushed it aside. Chelsea, not human? Yeah right, what else could she be? A demon? I hope not...

I picked at my chips, not really hungry. I looked around the cafeteria. Everyone one from work was there, eating their lunch. I usually sat alone and away from everyone else. I don't need anyone else. At least, that's what I believed until a season ago. Stupid Chelsea... No, Chelsea isn't stupid. She's the most brilliant thing that ever happened to me. When I was working, I thrived off of the thought that, in a few days, I'd be back on the island. With her. I thought about her voice, laugh, smile and smirk all the time. I loved ever little thing about her. From the way she bites her lip when she's nervous to the way she clutches her stomach when she laughs. The way she smiles when she looks at the sea to the way she smirks when I insult her.

"Hey."

I looked up to see one of my fellow workers. His name was Ray and he wasn't too bad, I guess. I could bear him and I could make small talk with him.

He looked at the seat that no one was sitting on.

"Mind if I..?"

I shook my head and gestured for him to sit down. Ray sat down and looked at me straight in the eye. I glared at him and he shook his head.

"You know, Vaughn, you've been acting differently lately. Almost... Nicer, I guess. You don't glare as much and you're always humming a tune when you're brushing the animals."

I pulled my hat down over my eyes to hide the pink that was slowly creeping up on to my cheeks. I had taken to singing Chelsea's 'Song of Storms' when I brushed the animals. They reminded me of her.

I peaked up from underneath my hat to see Ray grinning at me. I shot him a confused look and his grin widened.

"You like someone don't you? Back on the island?"

I pulled the hat back down over my face. I heard Ray sigh. "You know you're just making it more obvious by hiding your face."

I immediately pushed the hat out of my face and glared at him. He grinned back.

"So, who's this unlucky girl?"

I debated on showing him or not. I didn't know him too well but surely he wouldn't gossip about me. I sighed and took out my wallet and handed him her picture. Yeah, I took it with my phone the other day! Sue me!

Ray took it and looked at the picture of Chelsea. She was sitting near a stream, with her legs in the water. She was holding a bird and was looking at it with a small smile playing on her lips. The snow was twinkling and she seemed to fit right in. Ray exaimned the picture and looked back at me.

"A picture of her in your wallet? That's awfully out of character for you Vaughn." I growled at him. I know it was but, in all fairness, she looked so beautiful and at peace. I had to!

Ray looked at the photo once more and gave it back to me. I popped it back in my wallet and put the wallet back into my pocket. I rested my head in my hands.

"You asked her to the Starry Night yet?" I snapped my head back up and looked at him with disgust. Was he mad? Starry Night was one of those festivals that I never really bothered with. And it was one of those _romantic _festivals. Not one that you spend with a 'friend'. Or someone who classified you as a friend when you actually loved them.

I glared at Ray. "You're off your rocker. No way, no way in hell, would I ask Chels to that festival." I spat at him. He grinned again. Oh goddess, what's going through that sick, perverted mind of his?

"You have a nickname for her? Aw, cute! I didn't think you were that kind of guy, Vaughn." He cooed. My hand collided with my forehead. I had to stop using my nickname for her. I kept using it, even when I wasn't talking to her. Sure it made Chelsea happy but...

Ray sat back and twiddled with his thumbs. "Listen, Vaughn. You should ask her. If you chicken out at the last minute just add in 'As friends'. Always works. Then, if you do do that, when you walk her home, kiss her." I looked at him in shock. Kiss Chelsea!? He obviously doesn't know her. She has that aura thing and if she doesn't like the aura, you're a goner. What if I did kiss her and it felt like that time with Will? She said it felt like death. What if it was the same for me? But she said to me that she started talking to me because she liked the aura. So what if I did kiss her and it felt alright? Like it was meant to be...? Oh goddess, I had to fall for some girl with supernatural powers, didn't I?

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Ray, with his hand on my shoulder. "Who knows, Vaughn? Maybe she wants you to ask her. And what's the worst that could happen?" _I could end up in a tornado on the other side of the earth._ He gave my shoulder one last pat and went back to his friends. I sighed and got up, ready to go home for a good nights sleep. I had to go back to the island at 6 anyway.

...

I arrived into town an hour ahead of schedule. It was 5 and, obviously, Chelsea was no where in sight. I picked up my suitcase and walked towards the animal shop.

All the lights were off. Mirabelle was in there, on her own. She probably wasn't used to it. I smiled slightly and put my hand on the door knob and turned it. It wouldn't turn. I pulled and pushed but the door wouldn't budge. I was locked out.

I began to panick slightly. I had to wait for only another hour but I was tired! I wanted to go to sleep!

I walked over to the window and peered in. No lights, nothing. I debated on throwing a few stones at Mirabelle's window but, if I did that, I'm pretty sure it would end with a baseball bat to my head.

I paced around outside when it hit me. I knew where to go. I grinned and walked towards Ranch Island.

I neared Chelsea's house. The light was on and I wondered if she was already awake. I opened the door slowly, trying to make sure it didn't creak. It was well oiled and didn't make a sound. Her door was unlocked and didn't creak. Wow, great home safety there, Chels.

I looked around for Chelsea. I expected to see her in her bed, asleep, or hiding under her bed, in fear. She was in neither of those places. I looked around her house once more and saw her.

Chelsea was sprawled out on the sofa, an ocarina in her hand. Her eyes were closed and her hair was curled around her face. She looked so cute. But, the problem was, she wasn't in her bed. I had planned to take the sofa but she had foiled that plan. And I was _not_ going to take her warm, soft bed... That probably smelt like her... No! No I wasn't going to do that! Wasn't even tempted! So I did the logical thing.

I picked her up, bridal style. She groaned a bit but then curled right up to me, buring her head into my chest and clutching my shirt. My face turned red and I looked down at her. She muttered something before saying it a little louder. "Porridge... Smells like porridge..." She wasn't talking about me, was she. She let out a small sigh and cuddled into me again.

It felt like a lifetime, getting her over to the bed. It was only a few steps but it felt like I had walked to the city and back. When I did get her over, I removed her boot and placed her feet on to the bed. I brought up the covers and tucked her in. I stroked her hair and whispered "G'night, Chels."

I walked back to the sofa, curled up and went to sleep.

**Chelsea**

It was late. How late, I don't know. But I couldn't sleep. I wasn't able to. I was scared, worried, confused, shocked, conflicted and, most of all, lost. I didn't like this new found power. Some say they want to live forever. They don't how much pain you have to go through. There was also another thing on my mind. Three guesses who. Vaughn.

I had, stupidly, let myself fall in love with my best friend. He was the best and worst thing that ever happened to me. He was the only one who cared for me, the only one who stuck by me. He was, also, not infected with this curse. 90 years from now, Vaughn will have died and I will still be 21. I can't bear the thought.

I decided to play an instrument. I looked around and picked up the nearest one to me. My ocarina. They say a great hero used this once. I don't believe it though. I put the instrument to my mouth when I saw a flash of white.

_I was in another world. A white world. I looked for someone, anyone. My sight landed on two women talking. Well, more like arguing_

_One had their back to me. She had long, wavy, blue hair. It reached the back of her knees. She was wearing platform sandals and had a braclet around her right ankle. Her dress was different shades of blue and was cut diagonally at the knee. She had one hand on her hip. She had a series of braclets on her arm. They were all different colours. Royal blue, luminous green, ice blue, amber and baby blue._

_She was shouting at another woman. This one was facing me, but she hadn't seen me yet. She had vibrant green hair and eyes. Her hair was in a long plait with two buns on either side of her head. She was wearing a light blue skirt and a blue bikini top with a shawl over both of her shoulders. It should have looked slutty but she made it seem graceful and beautiful. She had two bracelets on, one on either arm. Her green eyes were lit up in anger as the other woman shouted at her. She then noticed me. She cleared her throat as the blue haired woman turned._

_The moment she turned, I felt a familiar sense wash over me. Like I knew her. Her face was beautiful, flawless. She had big sea-blue eyes. She had a necklace, placed on top of her head and the blue jewel sparkled on her forehead. She was wearing a golden neklace, with another blue gem in the middle, that sparkled like the ocean. Her eyes lit up in joy when she saw me. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me, like my long-lost mother. Her aura was calming but with that hint of mischeif in it. She pulled back and gave me a dazzling smile and wiped a few tears out of her eyes. She turned back to the green haired woman._

_"Now, Sephia, can you really take her? She has so much more then... that!" Her voice was angry and sounded like the sea in a storm._

_The green haired woman - Sephia - sighed. "I am well aware but... you have seen the signs. She must go before anything else happens."_

_The blue haired woman, whose name was unbeknownst to me, glared at Sephia. "Sephia! You are the cupid of this land and you plan to break them up?! You know she cannot regain her full ability until she is happy!" I was taken aback at her voice. It wasn't the angry tone. No, her whole voice changed. Completly. It now sounded bubbly and energetic, but an angry bubbly and energetic person._

_Sephia sighed again. "It has gone way too out of contol. Though this is my least favourite choice, we have to take action. If he doesn't confess with in 3 days, there is nothing I can do." She smiled sadly and evaporated. The blue haired woman pulled me to face her, both of her hands on my shoulders._

_"Don't worry about that bitch. I'll take care of her." Her voice sounded slightly angry but cheery. I was slightly scared by her sudden swearing._

_She then sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know you're not supposed to swear, right?" A childish voice came from her mouth. She raised one eyebrow and smirked. "But it's true." That mischeiveous, cheery voice was back. I was very scared now. She was talking to herself but it was like she was having a converstation because the voices would change. She sighed again and slapped her cheek. "Ladies, please! There are more important things at hand!" This voice was calm, gentle and beautiful. It sounded like honey and like a fifteen year olds voice. But it had a certain sense of power and wisdom in it. She nodded and looked back at me._

_"Darling, I apoligize for my earlier behavior. Sephia and I had a disagreement and... she won, as you could see." She smiled sweetly and I felt calm. She then sighed again, this one laced with distress._

_"Dear, I'm so sorry. I really don't want to do this but... Well, if I disagree with Sephia... Things won't end well. Ignis is on her side too, which really doesn't help." She looked at my straight in the eye and I felt like I had known her all my life. She had a motherly air to her but it was also childish, mischivious, bubbly, energetic, outgoing and so much more._

_She removed her hands from my shoulders and she reached into a small pouch hanging from her waist. She pulled out a small harp. She stroked it tenderly and pressed it into my hands. I looked at it with confusion and then back at her. She smiled sadly._

_"I'm going to send you home now. But, remember this song. Only use it when the time is ripe."_

_She placed one hand on her chest and began to sing sweetly._

"Noo nay mon mortay,

If nayr in luv, mortay,

Li las nos ges, da roon.

Noo much ay se view,

Ee oh ne ges,

Dar ee on vaw,

Ne nor ee monsah too ay..."

_The world began to fade, along with the blue haired woman. I clutched the harp to my chest and recieted the song to myself. I felt myself be picked up by a pair of strong arms. A scent of porridge washed over me. I snuggled into the person carrying me. They wer so warm... I felt myself being placed down on something soft. Something warm was placed on top of me. I could feel my head being stroked and someone whispiring to me. "G'night, Chels."_

_..._

I woke up the next morning in my bed. What a weird dream... I slowly sat up and felt something in my lap. I picked it up. It was a small, golden harp, with pieces of blue weaving through it. It was the same one that the blue haired woman gave to me in my dream. I remembered that sing she sung and her words echoed through my head. "_But remember this song. Only use it when the time is ripe." _What did that mean?

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of a soft snore. I hoped out of bed quickly and put the harp under my pillow. I grabbed a baseball bat and slowly creeped towards the sitting room.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw who it was. Vaughn was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. His hand was dangling off of the sofa, his beloved hat clutched in it. I giggled slightly at his face. A small smile was playing on his lips and he looked so peacful. And, dare I say, a little cute. I ran over and grabbed my camera. I turned the flash off and held it in front of his face. I took a picture of him. I then sat crossed legged in front of him, waiting for him to wake up.

...

It was about an hour later when he did wake up. He rubbed his eyes and lazily opened one. I smiled sightly at him. "You snore, you know."

Vaughn shot up, but looked like he immediatley regretted it. He groaned in pain and tried to massage his neck. I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth.

"Mind telling me what you're doing in my house?" I asked. He yawned and stretched. "Mind telling me why your sofa's so uncomfortable?" He shot back. I stopped rocking and put my hands in my hips. "Hey, I'm not the one who sneaks into defenseless girls' houses." He smirked. "You're right about defenseless. Ever heard of a magical creation called a lock?" I glared at him. "I don't expect little silver haired vistors, sneaking into my house at night." He rolled his eyes. "It was early morning, actually." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

I stood up and opened the door. He looked at me, confused. I glared at him. "Go on, get. I have animals to look after and you're not being very respectful towards me. Your lucky I didn't call the police." He smirked again. Gah, he was driving me around the bend right now! "The island doesn't have police. Besides, you'd never call the police on little ol' me." I glared harder at him. Damn him and his unknown cutness! He was right, though. I'd never be able to call the police on him. Grrr...

I sighed. "Fine. You stay here and make breakfast. I'll be back in a half hour." I went to turn when I heard him call my name. I turned around to face him.

"W-why am I making breakfast?" I pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Because in case you haven't noticed, you're in my house, under my roof and you'll do as I say." And with that, I went out the door and tended to my animals.

...

I walked back into my house to be greeted with the pleasant aroma of pancakes. I ran into the kitchen and saw Vaughn setting the table. My eyes lit up when I saw the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table. Honey, maple syrup, jam, cream and a tub of ice-cream were also placed on the table. I sat down and began devouring my breakfast.

When I finished, I wiped my mouth using my sleve. I looked up and saw Vaughn looking at me with amusment.

"Mirabelle would have your head if you ate like that at her house."

I just shrugged. I noticed Vaughn looked very stiff. He took off his hat and ran his hand through his silvery locks. He placed his hat back on his head and looked at me.

"Chelsea, you know the way tomorrow os the Starry Night Festival?" I nodded. This wasn't happening, was it? Vaughn was asking me to the most romantic festival of the year. "Well, ah, I-I was wondering... if you wanted to spend it with me... A-as friends..." My face fell a little but I gave him a huge smile. Sigh... Only friends...

"Of course, Vaughn. I'd love to." He smiled and it looked like a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. "Great. I'll pick you up at around six, that ok?" I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and patted my shoulders.

"Cool. See you then."

**Aaaaawwwww! Vaughnie and Cheli together for Starry Night! Well, folks, I have some bad news. This fine establishment called _The Sun and Rain _only has 4 more chapters and an epilouge left! I can't believe it! It's gone so fast! So, if you haven't voted on the poll on my page, please do so now!**

**20. Freaking. Chapters. Oh Ma God! Can you believe that number! It's too much man, too much! I'd love to thank every single person who reviewed. You guys are awesome! I love recieving your reviews, they always make me smile! And we have 86 reviews! Do you guys know how big that number is?! Because it's huge! Huge, I tell ya, huge! So thanks so much again! You guys rock!**

**Also (Geez, I bet you're all like "Shut up already!" I don't blame you.) I have a new story up. Just a small, cute, funny oneshot I wrote for my little brother. It's called Dear Diary. It's Mark's journal. Natlie X Mark, Julia X Elliot, Denny X Lanna, Sabrina X Pierre, Vaughn X Chelsea. Please review, it's only got two!**

**Thanks again to anyone who helped me get this far. I wouldn't have made it without you. You guys are so cool and I love you all! Peace! :)**


	21. Starry Night Festival

**Authors Note : Starry Night time! Heehee!**

Starry Night Festival

**Vaughn**

"Vaughn? What are you doing?"

I spun around, only to see my aunt Mirabelle looking at me with concern. If it was me in her shoes, I would have screamed by now.

"Um... Baking?"

She looked around at the mess that was once her kitchen. Flour was everywhere and black smoke was rising from the oven. I was also covered in chocolate icing.

"Well...Um... Lets see what you made." She began walking over to the oven. I blocked it.

"Y-you really don't want to... Really." She sighed. "It can't be too bad, can it?" _Yes. Yes it can._

She took the oven gloves and opened the door, only to be greeted by a swarm of black smoke. She held her breath and retrieved what was in there.

She took it out and placed it on the table. We waited for the smoke to go away. When it did, her jaw dropped at the sight of the black, burnt lump that was sitting on her table.

"Vaughn, darling... What is this?" She asked. I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Chocolate fudge cake?" I answered, skeptically. It was _meant_ to be chocolate fudge cake but I can't bake to save my skin.

Right at that moment, Julia and Elliot burst through the door, looking scared. Julia ran over to her mother and hugged her.

"Oh! Mom we were so scared! We saw smoked rising and... a-and we thought that..." She broke down into a series of tears and sobs. Mirabelle hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Sssshhhh... There, there, dear. There was no fire, just... cooking diasters." She shot a look at me and I put my hands up. Julia finally noticed the blob of blackness on the table.

"Mom, what is this?" She asked, pointing to it.

Mirabelle sighed. "That's our cooking diaster. Vaughn's cooking diaster." Julia raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I mimed squishing someone up and putting them in a toaster. But the smirk stayed.

"Vaughn, darling Vaughn... Why are you baking? You know you're baking is worse than my fruit salad." I shuddered. "Almost. Almost as bad as your fruit salad. I at least know baking is _supposed_ to go in the oven." She glared and turned back to Mirabelle.

"Mom, what was he making?" Mirabelle sighed again. Shoot, she's going to tell!

"It was meant to be chocolate fudge cake." I tried to sneak out of the kitchen without being noticed. But Julia turned around and grinned at me.

"Chocolate fudge cake, eh? Hm, I seem to remember a certain farmer girl who loves chocolate fudge cake... Now what was her name..?" She put her hand on her chin, pretending to think. I mimed squashing someone, putting alot of power into my actions. But Julia winked at me.

"That's right! Chelsea! Or, should I say, Chels?" I mentally kicked myself for using her nickname. Julia grinned again. "You can't hurt me Vaughn. It hasn't left these walls!" Gah! Loop-holes! I hate 'em!

Mirabelle gave me a strange look. "Vaughn?" I couldn't keep it from Mirabelle. She was like a mother to me.

"I... um... might have invited Chels to the Starry Night Festival..." Mirabelle's face looked shocked for a moment. Then she gave me a huge smile and another huge hug.

"Oh, Vaughn! That's wonderful! I'm so happy that you've found someone to look past your tough act and see the true gentleman that's there!" I gently pushed her off.

"I-I didn't ask her like that! Only as friends!" Mirabelle's smile faded and I felt a little bad. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Julia decieded to step in. "Don't worry, Mom! Vaughn does have feelings for our little brunette rancher! He's just not ready to admit them yet." She winked at me and my anger was clearly shown on my face. Mirabelle began huging me again.

"Oh, Vaughn! That's brilliant! I can see Chelsea's a good girl and is fond of you too!" She nearly squeezed the life out of me. I slowly, gently pushed her off me again. I'd like to live to kiss Chelsea at least once... Oh god, I didn't just say that... did I?

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked and saw Elliot fiddling with his fingers. I had forgotten he was there.

Elliot looked at me right in the eyes. "Vaughn. I know how rash you can be but... I'm just going to say, be careful around Chelsea. She's not everything she seems. If I were you, I'd stay away from her. She's dangerous." And, with that, he left. Julia ran after him.

I scowled. What right did he have to say anything about Chelsea? She's not dangerous... When she's not angry...

Mirabelle gave me another freaking hug. "So, why were you atempting to bake?" She asked.

I shoved her a list of preperation I had written out. She scanned them and smiled. "Okay, Vaughn. I'll make the cake and you do the rest." I looked at her, shocked. No one ever volunteered to help me. "R-really?" She nodded and gave me the list. I gave her a small smile and ran out to Chen's shop.

Chen looked very shocked when I walked in. I looked down at my outfit but the chocolate had been spilled on the apron, not my clothes. That look of shock stayed on his face though. I tried to glare at him but failed. Miserably.

I took a look at my list and checked off everything as I bought it. Porridge, pink lemonade, ice-cream and napkins. Chelsea's charming when she eats (sarcasm).

I was paying when something caught my eye. It was in a display case, behind Chen. I looked around him and tried to get a glimpse of what it was. Chen saw me and looked behind him too. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Caught your eye, has it?" He asked. I nodded. It was the exact same blue as Chelsea's eyes.

Chen brought the display case over and took the item out. It was beautiful. Chen smiled.

"I got it delivered from China. Cost a pretty penny, though." My breath caught in my throat when I saw the price. 100,000g. I lost all hope of buying it. Chen saw my flabbergasted expression.

"Were you thinking of buying it?" I nodded. Tomorrow was Chelsea's birthday. It would make a lovely birthday present.

Chen smiled. "I'll tell you what, Vaughn. Just for you, I'll lower the price to 8,000g." What?! He just took 90,000g off! Chen's smile faded.

"Still too much?" I shook my head. "N-no, it's just that... You know you've taken over 90,000g off that... For me." Chen nodded. "Of course! We're all friends on this island!" All friends...

I slammed the money on the counter. "Deal." Chen smiled and gave it to me. "You take good care of that now." I nodded and left. I heard him call from inside. "Good bye, Vaughn!"

...

Why had I let Julia talk me into this? I don't even want to look in the mirror. My pride is so badly hurt...

Julia had come over just to force me into a shirt and steal my hat and boots. She even tried to get near my hair with a scissors! I'm fine with my hair the way it is, thank you!

I had set everything out. Mirabelle had baked the cake.

It was five to six. I walked into the shop and headed towards the door. Mirabelle caught me in, yet another, hug. I let her though and then walked out. Before I closed the door, I heard her say something like "I'm growing old." I rolled my eyes and walked towards Chelsea's ranch. And I hope, for my sake, she dresses up too.

I reached her house at exactly six. I took a deep breath and tapped on the door. I heard someone fumble with the lock before the door opened. Standing there was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had her hair up in a ponytail and a few strands came down her face. She was wearing the same dress she had on the day of the wedding, with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Hanging from her ears were earrings with little musical notes hanging from them. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but that only made her seem more real and beautiful. She was so pretty, anyone would have sworn she was from a whole other world.

Chelse looked down at her outfit and back at me, biting her lip. "I-it's not to m-much, i-is it?" I shook my head and she sighed. "I-it's just that, this is my first Starry Night... And it might be my last... I just wanted it to be sorta special..." She whispered the last line.

I smiled at her. "Come on. I got something special planned." I held out my hand to her. She reached out but hesitated. I really hoped she'd take it. If she didn't, it would make things a bit awkward for the rest of the night. I adverted my gaze, lowering my hand slightly. I felt someone lace their fingers through mine. I looked over at Chelsea, who was blushing a little. I smiled and gave her hand a small squeeze. She smiled back.

"So, where is this special place then." I tapped the side of my nose and pulled her to the beach on Sprout Island.

When we reached the beach, I walked over to a small row boat on the pier. I stood in and gestured for Chelsea to come in too. She shot me a confused look but got into the boat. She sat down and I took hold of the oars and began to row.

We didn't talk on the way to our destination. It wasn't uncomfortable silence, though. My gaze didn't leave Chelsea. She was leaning slightly over the side of the boat, dipping her hand into the water. She smiled, as the water lapped at her hand. She was so beautiful. She turned and caught me staring at her. She went red and looked back into the water.

We eventually reached our destination. Chelsea looked at it and back at me. She raised one eyebrow and smirked. "A rock?" I smiled back at her. She obviously wasn't expecting me to smile because a splash of colour was added to her cheeks. My smile widened. "Don't you remember _this_ rock?" She looked at it, then back at me and shook her head. I rolled my eyes. "You have the worst memory ever. This is your rock. The rock you swam out to the first time I saw you." Her eyes widened. "Y-you still remember that?" I nodded.

We climbed up to the top of the rock. I thought Chelsea might have some problems climbing. She was wearing a dress and heels after all. But she climbed the thing faster than I did.

I placed my foot into a small foot-hole that had formed on the rock. I heard Chelsea gasp and I climbed faster. When I reached the top, I found her digging through the picnic basket I had brought up. I crawled over to her and smacked the basket out of her hands.

"Ah ah ah! Wait a few minutes, impatient one." She rolled her eyes but didn't protest. Her eyes darted around the rock until she spotted something. She took the picnic blanket and lay it out on a comfortable spot. She sat down and patted the spot beside her. I crawled over, holding the basket.

I put the basket down and dug around inside it. I looked back up at her and told her to close her eyes. She did so and I pushed something into her hands. She opened them and gasped.

"Ch-chocolate fudge cake?" She asked, shocked.

I nodded and scratched the back of my head. "I tried to bake it myself but I can't bake. So Mirabelle ended up making it." I explained. Chelsea looked down at the cake, then back at me. "You tried to make a chocolate cake... for me?" I nodded, my cheeks turning red. Chelsea's face lit up and she took a fork and began to eat. She wasn't horking it down, surprisingly. I took out my porridge and began to eat too.

I felt someone's gaze boring into me. I looked up to find Chelsea looking at me with confusion. I raised one eyebrow, in a way of asking her what she was thinking. She sighed and looked down at the now empty plate.

"Will didn't do this. He had me over to his big fancy ship, not taking me to somewhere that would mean something to me. He had his servants make a fancy three course meal, without considering what I might like. He didn't make, or at least tempt, my favourite food or drink or... anything. You know me better than I gave you credit for." She smiled sweetly at me. My eyes flickered down to her lips but she didn't see. She looked up at the sky and gasped. "Look Vaughn!"

I looked up at the sky. Thousand of stars twinkled down at us. They were beautiful. But they didn't even compare to Chelsea. The stars were reflecting in her eyes, making them sparkle. "They're beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah..." I said, looking at her. She didn't see me and I turned away quickly. Curse this emotion called 'love' and what it does to your brain!

I put my hands on either side of my body and rested on them, looking up at the sky. It was clear, without a cloud in the sky. The air was warm, despite it being Winter and us in the middle of the sea. I smiled softly. I then felt a warm hand on top of mine.

I looked down and saw Chelsea's hand placed on top of mine. My face went red and I looked up to find Chelsea in a similar state. I tried to calm down my heart and gently held her hand. Her eyes glanced up at me and I smiled softly at her. She scooted closer and rested her head on my shoulder. My heart stopped beating and I looked down at Chelsea. She looked up and gave me a small smile. My eyes flickered to her lips again but I didn't move.

We watched the stars for a few more minutes before I announced that it was getting late. Chelsea, somwhat reluctantly, agreed and we packed up. I crawled over ot the side of the rock and let out a series of colourful curses. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Chelsea's sweet face looking down at me in worry.

"Vaughn? What's wrong?"

I sighed. "The boat floated away... We can't get back..."

Her eyes widened but they were soon replaced by the smirk growing on her face. I didn't like it.

"Why can't we get back Vaughn?" She asked, sweetly enough but I knew better.

"Because there is no boat. We can't row back."

She grinned. "We can't _row_ back but we _can_ swim back!" I looked at her like she had three heads. She obviously didn't like me looking at her like that, because she glared at me. But then she smirked again. "Ladies first." She said and, without warning, she pushed me into the water. I waited for the cold, painful landing. I landed in the sea with a splash. But, it wasn't cold. It was warm. I heard someone laugh and I looked up. Chelsea was grinning at me and jumped in. She landed with a splash. When she rose, she started coughing and spluttering.

"Chelsea!" I swam over to her and pulled her close. I felt her vibrating beside me. I took a look at her and saw that she wasn't drowning. Rather, she was laughing.

"Honestly Vaughn! You're too easy... t-to... scare..." Her voice lowered as she finished the sentence. I looked down. She was staring up at me. Her face was red and her eyes were wide. Only then did I notice how close we were. I felt my face light up and I gently pushed her away. She looked away and muttered something. She turned back to me, her face still red. "W-well lets go." She began swimming to shore and I followed her.

We reached her house. Both of us walked up to her door and she turned to me. Her face broke into a big smile. "Thanks for tonight, Vaughn. It was the best night ever."

_Then, if you do do that, when you walk her home, kiss her."_ Ray's words echoed in my head. No matter how much I told them to go away, they bounced around my head. I looked at Chelsea. Her perfect face, eyes and lips. I wondered if she tasted like the sea. A strand of hair fell in frot of her eyes. I felt like it was telling me to bog off. I wasn't going to. I reached my right hand out, towards her face. But... I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to. So I brought my right hand in front of me for a handshake.

"Good night, Chels."

She looked at my hand like it was the weirdest thing ever. I then remembered, becasue of her lack of a social life, she probably didn't know what a handshake was. I thought about just turning and walking away but then Chelsea brought her left hand out and held it in front of her face. She looked between both my hand and her own. Then she put her hand out. She brushed my hand upwards, so that the palm of mine was facing hers. She pushed her palm on to mine. I felt a small electric shock go up and down my body. Chelsea slid her fingers down through mine and clutched my hand in hers.

I looked down at her. Her eyes were exaimining both of our hands. In my eyes, they fitted together perfectly. Her eyes looked back up at me. Her hair was blowing gently with the wind and her eyes were calm. She slipped her hand out of mine and turned, walking into her house. She closed the door gently, leaving me staring into the space where she was just standing.

**Wow. This was probably the most romantic chapter so far. By the way, I know my description at the end sucked but, if any of you have ever seen Disney's Tarzan, do you know at the end where Jane goes to shanke Tarzan's hand but he puts his hand against hers instead? Yeah, that's what Chelsea did at the end. Anyway, please review and Peace! :)**


	22. Happy Birthday!

**Authors Note: A decision has been made. Both 'Detective's Case' and 'The Switch' will be written at the same time. A big thanks to Cecily Rose Midnight for helping me reach this conclusion.**

Happy Birthday!

**Chelsea**

I closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. Best. Night. Ever. I smiled fondly at all the wonderful memories I had made in one night.

I took my hair out of the ponytail and squeezed the water out. I took out the earrings and set them on the bedside table. I slipped of my dress and put on my pyjamas. I hopped into the bed and put my head on my soft, soft pillow. I knew I was going to have good dreams tonight. But, I'm never that lucky, am I?

_In a white world. My brain seems to like these white worlds, cause I always end up in them somehow._

_I couldn't see or hear anyone. So, I did the logical thing. I ran. In what direction, I don't know. I ran until I saw something-or rather, someone._

_I ran towards them. I squinted my eyes, trying to see who it was. When I did, I ran even faster. It was that blue haired lady, from my other dreams._

_I ran towards her, when I was knocked back by something. My vision left me for a moment but I quickly got it back. I looked to where I had gotten knocked back. There was nothing there. I stretched my hand out, hoping to reach something. It collided with something, something that I couldn't see. I slowly stood up and held my hands out. They stopped at a invisible wall. I leaned against it and watched the blue haired woman._

_She was looking around, lost and confused. She suddenly put her hand on her chest, groaning in pain. She then gasped and looked at her arm, the one with multiple braclets. A new, purple one was forming. It was the same colour as Vaughn's eyes._

_"N-NO! No, Sephia, Ignis! You can't do this! She can't... sh-she can't..." She put her head in her hands and collapsed, crying. She let out a series of sobs and looked back at the new braclet. The purple one was stil forming. But, it was clear enough._

_She raised her head a bit and looked upwards. She put her hands together in prayer and whispred "I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry. I've tried everything. Ignis... Sephia... Why?"_

I shot up out of bed, sweating. I'm not sure why, the dream wasn't scary.

I sat up, yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at the calender. The 25th of Winter. My birthday. The worst day of my life. The day Mark would go from 'King of Teasing' to 'God of Teasing'. I sighed, got up and got dressed.

I went outside into the freezing cold. I could put on a jacket but the cold always made me feel alive.

I saw one of the bushes moving. I walked slowly towards it. I heard a low growl come from it. I jumped back, scared and ran towards the barn.

I fed Gale, Misty and Cloud and brushed them all down. I stood to back to admire my handi-work. Their coats were clean. I smiled and skipped over to the chicken coop. After I was done there I ran back to the barn. Finished up there and decided to go back into my house. It was a Wednesday anyways.

I opened the door but, when I went to step inside, a pair of warm hands covered my eyes. I let out a loud scream and heard someone give a frustrated sigh.

"For the love of the Goddess, Chels."

I felt the hands move off my eyes and I spun around to see Vaughn's face. I cocked my head to the side, why is he here?

"W-why are you here? It's Wednesday, you know."

The half-smile that was gracing his face faded and turned into a slight scowl. "What? Do you not want me here?"

I shook my head rapidly. "N-no! I-I'm not saying that! I'm just asking what could be so important that you'd-"

I was cut off because Vaughn gave a small, light chuckle. "I was messing Chels. The reason I'm here is because," He took my shoulders and spun me around, so I was facing my room. I gasped. Vaughn leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I didn't want to miss my best friend's birthday."

Vaughn had done up my room so it looked festive. There were blue balloons in the corners and blue streamers were hanging from a few hooks on the walls. On the table, was a box, wrapped in blue wrapping paper and... A chocolate fudge cake with a candle stuck in. I put my hand over my mouth and a few tears escaped my eyes. Vaughn came around me and gestured to everything.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. I tried to reply but I couldn't find my voice. So I uncovered my mouth and gave him a huge, genuine smile. He gave me his half-smile and wrapped his arms around me. I gave him a quick squeeze and ran over to the cake. I heard him chuckle.

"Aren't you going to open your present first?" I looked over at him and saw that he was holding out the box. I gently took it off of him and walked over to the sofa. Vaughn followed and plonked himself down on it. I sat down and exaimned the nicely wrapped box. I didn't really want to rip it but I wanted whatever was in there. I gently peeled off the wrapping. Inside was a case. I gently lifted it up but nearly dropped the whole thing when I saw what was in there.

It was a necklace. It had a silver chord and a jewel was fixed in the middle. A sapphire. Small amethysts decorated around the sapphire. The jewels were the exact same colour as mine and Vaughn's eyes. I looked over at Vaughn, who looked right back at me. Then, without looking away, he took the necklace and tied it around my neck. I gently picked up the jewel and held it my hands. I looked up at Vaughn and back at the gem. I clutched in my hand, silently vowing to myself that I would never take it off for as long as I lived.

Vaughn smiled slightly and walked off towards the cake. I trotted after him, still clutching the necklace.

Vaughn motioned for me to stand in front of the cake so I did. I closed my eyes and made a wish. I blew out the candles.

_I hope I can be friends with Vaughn forever._

_..._

It was about an hour after Vaughn had given me the necklace. We had talked for this hour and still were. I was thinking on whether or not to tell Vaughn about my weird dreams. I decided to.

"Vaughn?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at me. I took a deep breath.

"I have been having these weird dreams lately."

"What kind of weird dreams?"

I paused before continuing. "Well, they usual consist of two women, followed by a bunch of pictures of girls that I've never seen before."

He motioned for me to elaborate. So, I did. "Well, they started in the beginning of Summer. It was the time I fainted. I got a vision of you, as a teenager, with two people in a room, threatening you with a knife. Then I was taken through muliple pictures. Each was of a girl and a guy. There was no resemblenes except the fact that they all had flawless faces and big, blue eyes.

"I had another one at the end of Summer. This one, I was in a throne room and there was a blue haired lady sitting on a throne. The room was made of clouds and there were angels flying everywher with clipboards. I was converted through a bunch of pictures of the same girls and guys but, this time, I was in them. I wasn't with anyone.

"Then, when I cast that... deadly storm, I blacked out for a few minutes. I heard a woman singing. She was singing a weird song, in a different language.

"Before you invited me to the Starry Night, I had another dream. In this one, two women were arguing. One had green hair and was called Sephia. The other had blue hair and was like the woman in a different dream. They were arguing about sending someone somewhere. Sephia disappeared and the blue haired woman taught me that song I heard in Autumn and told me only to use it 'when the time time is ripe'.

"And, finally, last night. The blue haired woman was crying while a purple bracelet formed on her. She apologized to someone and then I woke up."

I finished my story, I suddenly realised someone who could help. I jumped up and Vaughn shot me a confused look.

"Vaughn, I'll be back in ten minutes, tops. I have to visit someone." He nodded and I ran outside, towards Mystic Islands.

I hadn't talked to Witch since Winter Harmony. I hope she's not too angry with me, she's not really the forgiving type.

I reached her house and knocked on the door. The door opened slightly and Witch's head peered around the door. Her face lit up and she pulled the door open completly, before throwing her arms around me.

"Chelsea! I'm so sorry for last time! Please forgive me! I don't know what came over me!" I patted her on the back.

"It's okay. Just as long as we're still friends."

She lifted up her head and nodded. "Yes, of course."

I smiled at her. I then remembered why I was here. "Witch, can I come in? I need to talk to you about something important."

She nodded and walked inside. I followed her in and closed the door.

She waved her hand and two chairs appeared. She sat down and gestured for me to elaborate. I sat down and told her about my dreams.

When I finished, I looked up and saw Witch with a scowl on her face.

"Did you say 'Sephia' and 'Ignis'?" She spat. I nodded. She sighed and crossed her arms, grumbling under her breath. I shot her a confused look and she sighed again.

"Sephia and Ignis are the Harvest Gods. Both were chosen because of their strange magic ability. The angels gave them immortality. They were forced into marriage to keep everything even. Then, to make things balanced, I was made. I was meant to break up love, cause weather disasters and be evil. That's why I hate the Harvest Goddess or Sephia. But..," She walked over to her shelves and took out a book. "The religion here, they only belive in the Harvest God and Harvest Goddess. But, some say that there are more gods and that they are in charge of other stuff. This book says... gods in charge of animals, time, songs etc., etc. So, if I was to decipher your dreams, I would say that the Harvest Goddess and God have decided to take someone away from someone else to do an important job. And this 'blue haired lady' is not happy with their decision. She thinks that taking this person away will not give them the chance unlock their full potential."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. She just shrugged her shoulders. "I know, I'm amazing." I laughed at her but then I saw the time. I had been here for a half an hour. I promised Vaughn I'd be back twenty minutes ago! I quickly said goodbye to Witch and ran back home.

I pushed the door open and saw Vaughn, pacing the room. He turned and glared at me.

"What the hell, Chelsea? You don't tell me where you're going, you say you'll be back in ten minutes and then show up thirty minutes later?! I was worried sick!" I looked down, ashamed of myself.

I heard Vaughn scoff. "Whatever. Guess wherever you went was more important then me. Goodbye, Chelsea."

He stormed passed me. G-goodbye..? H-he's not coming back..? I ran after him.

"W-wait, Vaughn! Don't go, I can explain!" He turned around but it was too late. I crashed straight into him, pushing us both to the ground, me on top of him.

I groaned in pain and opened my eyes, only to see Vaughn's beautiful, purple ones staring at me. I realised where I was and squeaked. I went to push myself up but my hands slipped and I fell back down. Only this time... My lips gently grazed on his. I screamed and pushed myself off. Vaughn sat up slowly and looked at me in disbelief, putting his hands on to his lips. My eyes widened and I stood up quickly and ran away, ignoring Vaughn's call.

Tears escaped my eyes as I ran to Sprout Island. I sat down beside the rock and cried.

I can't believe it. There goes our friendship, I bet. Vaughn _can't_ know how I feel about him, it will make things too awkward. What if he doesn't feel that way about me? He probably doesn't. Vaughn's good looking, he could get any girl he wanted. I'm too weird, too abnormal. Even if I have to keep my feelings hidden forever, I want to be friends with Vaughn forever. Even if it only is friends. I can't cope without him. First time we had a fight, I got super depressed and cast spells on people for my own entertainment. The second time, I attempted suicide.

I stared at the sea and listened to the waves. They usually calmed me but not today. Nothing could, with me knowing that our friendship might have just gone. I can't believe it. I _kissed_ Vaughn. Sure our lips only met for less than a second but they still met and that counts as a kiss.

I just sat there for a few more minutes, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a black figure with purple eyes staring down at me. Just seeing his face made me burst into tears again. Vaughn sat down and wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair and whispering while I just cried on his shoulder.

Vaughn suddenly pushed me off of him and looked me straight in the eye.

"Chelsea. If you're worried about our friendship ending, it won't. It was an accident. It's not like you pushed me up against a wall and forced yourself on me." I could feel my face going red. Hopefully it was too dark to see.

Vaughn stood up and offered his hand to me. "Come on, it's getting dark." I nodded and took his hand. I expected him to let go but he kept holding on. I didn't fight and we walked back home, still holding hands.

When we reached my field, I gasped. Fireflies were everywhere. I smiled at them and ran over to catch one. Vaughn shot me a questioning look.

"If you catch a firefly, you can make a wish." I saw Vaughn smirk. "Two wishes in one day? That hardly seems fair." I smiled and caught one. I walked over to Vaughn, still holding the firefly. I motioned for him to hold out his hand. He did so and I gently put the firefly into his palm.

"Your right. Two wishes in one day is unfair. So, you make one." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes but muttered something under his breath. He released the firefly and it flew off to join it's friends.

I was staring at the fireflies when Vaughn sneezed. I looked over and saw him wiping his nose in a tissue. He sneezed again and again.

"Vaughn, you have a cold. You'll have to stay over at my house."

Vaughn shook his head. "No, I have to go back to the city-"

I put my hand in fromt of his mouth to show that I wasn't having any of it. I gently took his hand and directed him inside. He rolled his eyes but followed, sneezing a few times.

I went inside and grabbed a pillow and blanket. I set them up on the sofa and pointed at it, for him to lie down. He rolled his eyes again but lay down, hat and boots still on. I took off his boots and hat. I could see that he was quite tired. I pulled the blankets up to cover is shoulders and ruffled his hair. I turned to walk away but someone gripped my arm. I turned and saw Vaughn looking at me with... worry almost.

"Don't go... Stay..." I smiled softly at him. "I'm not going any where." I sat back down in front of him. He picked up a strand of my hair and rubbed it between his fingers.

"... Sing..." His voice was slightly croaky. I smiled at him again.

"Sing what?" I asked.

He thought for a little bit. While he was thinking, his hand reached up and stroked my cheek gently.

"... Lullaby..."

I smiled and sat up a little. "Okay." He smiled softly and closed his eyes. I stroed his hair while I sang gently.

"_Go to sleep  
__Rest upon your bed  
__Make this night bring dreams to your head_

_Hear my voice  
__Never let it die  
__Keep this lullaby_

_Soon the sun shall set on  
__Long it will be till dawn  
__Never from you will I be gone_

_Carry on  
__With this world of fear  
__Now the time is near  
__Peace wil soon regein_"

I sang until I fell asleep beside him.

_Another freaking white world. But this time, Sephia or the Harvest Goddess was standing in front of me, her face distressed. She saw me and sighed._

_"Chelsea... I'm so sorry but... I have something I need to tell you..."_

**Cliff hanger! Don't you hate them! Chelsea's song goes to Zelda's Lullaby. Stayed tuned!The next chapter will Blow. Your. Mind. I guarentee that no one will expect it! Peace! :)**


	23. The Truth

**Authors Note: Be prepared. For hell to break loose. I've changed some of the earlier chapters. Jill and Claire are no longer Chelsea's cousins because I need them for the plot.**

The Truth

**Vaughn**

I woke up on Chelsea's sofa. My head wasn't as foggy and my nose wasn't as runny. I blinked a few times to try to see again. What I did see was Chelsea, curled up on the floor, fast asleep. I sat up and shrugged the blankets off. I then gently placed them around Chelsea. I put on my boots and hat and left quietly.

I walked into the animal shop and saw Mirabelle drumming her fingers on the counter top. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and she ran over to hug me. I wriggled out.

"Vaughn, I know you were supposed to go home today, but do you mind staying for one more day? I just got a big order from Forget-Me-Not Valley and I can't handle it by myself. Julia's not feeling to great either. Please?" She asked.

"Which farmer?" I spat. I already had a fair idea who.

Mirabelle thought for a moment. "Oh! It was that lovely boy who's dating Sabrina! Mark! Mark Dawson."

I scowled at her. "I'm not selling animals to him."

Mirabelle put her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

I glared at her. "Because he's horrible to Chelsea. I'm not selling animals to that douche."

Mirabelle sighed. "Vaughn, I need an offical reason. You're friends with Chelsea and that's all well and good but I need an officail reason, not a personal one."

I growled and stormed off to the barn, to brush down these animals for Mark. My face twisted in a scowl as I remembered the way he treated Chelsea when he was here. And then he got stuck in a tornado. My lips twisted upwards as I remembered his shocked face.

I worked for a few more minutes before hearing Mirabelle's voice ring through the whole house.

"Oh, hello. May I help you?" Her voice was sweet and polite as she talked to whoever was in there.

There was silence for a few minutes when Mirabelle spoke again. "Of course. May I ask what you need him for?"

I strained my ears to try and hear a voice but nothing. Mirabelle's voice then sounded again. "Vaughn! Come here now!" I sighed and stood up, walking towards the shop.

Mirabelle was there with another woman. She was clearly an old woman, hlding a cane and a hunched back. She was wearing black and a hodd was obscuring her eyes from view. Her face had a few wrinkles and her hands were gnarly. She looked up at me from under her hood. She then motioned me with her hand to follow her. She hobbled over to the door. Mirabelle smiled and left the room. I followed the old woman.

I walked outside and saw her waiting near the end of the road. She pointed at me, then at her and walked away. I ran after her. She kept walking.

"Hey. Who are you? What do you need with me?" I asked her. She said nothing and kept walking. Towards Ranch Island.

We reached Chelsea's Ranch. My eyes darted around the place looking for her but I saw no one. The old woman walked right into the middle of the field. She then beckoned me with her hand. I slowly walked over to her.

I stood in front of her. She looked at me from under her hood. She muttered something under her breath. Her back straightened and the strands of hair hanging from her hood changed from grey to brown. The wrinkles disappeared. She reached her hand up and whiped off her hood. It was Chelsea.

Chelsea looked different. Her blue eyes were distressed and her body was tense. She looked me right in the eye.

"Vaughn. I need to tell you something. But before I do, I need to know something. What am I to you?"

What do you mean to me? Everything. You're my sun and moon, night and day, dark and light. But I didn't say that. "You're my best friend." is what came out of my mouth. I mentally kicked myself. I'm such a chicken.

Chelsea smiled slightly but it was only there for a second. She looked off behind me.

"Thank you. Now. I need to tell you something."

She stepped back, three steps and put her hand on her chest.

"_Non nay mon mortay_

_If nayr in luv mortay_

_Li las nos ges dar roon_

_Noo much ay se view_

_Ee oh nes ges_

_Dar ee on vaw_

_Ne nor ee monsah too ay_"

A golden light surrounded her. She was lifted up into the air and the light spun around her. I watched in shock as her brown, shoulder length hair turned blue and grew passed her knees. Her normal work clothes turned into a dress of many shades of blue, cut diagonally at the knee. A necklace appeared around her head, a blue sapphire in the middle. Another necklace around her neck, another blue jem in the middle. Platform sandals on her feet and a bracelet around her ankle. Mulitple bracelets slowly appeared on one arm, one after another. Royal blue, luminous green, ice blue, amber, baby blue and amethyst. A golden light shone from her fingers and toes as she slowly descended. She collapsed in a ball, gasping for air.

"Ch-Chelsea..?" I asked, slowly.

The woman slowly stood up and looked around. She looked down at her self, exaiming her hands, feet and dress. She looked back at me and smiled sadly.

"No. Not Chelsea. Stormina. Goddess of Weather."

She looked down at the ground, a single tear falling from her eye.

"I'm so sorry. I told Ignis and Sephia. She won't have the full power... And then nobody confessed and..." She looked up at me. "I suppose I should start from the start." I nodded, nothing coming from my throat. My voice had abandonded me.

Stormina wiped a tear from her eye. "Well, long ago, a baby was born into this world with weird, magical powers to control weather. The angels saw this and decided to take her away and make her their Goddess of Weather. But, to be a goddess, you need to be immortal. The angels tried everything but to no avail. They had no choice but to reincarnate one baby girl every 100 years, with the power to control the weather. The baby would be born with big, sea-blue eyes and a flawless face, to show that she was special. The baby would also be born with knowledge of their previous lives. They would go into the world, live a normal life but control the weather too.

"The first incarnation was a girl called Claire. She was very sweet, rational and a bit of a childish side. She controled the weather well, but everything got 10 times better when a boy named Gray stepped into her life. She fell in love with Gray and controlled the weather exceptionally. The angels then discovered that, for them to unlock their full potential, they needed to be as happy as possible. Claire and Gray died at the exact same time.

"Then, we had a girl named Jill. She was very cheeky and mischeivous. She ended up falling in love with a theif named Skye. She was also great with the weather. Sye and Jill died together.

"Tina was next. She was bubbly, energetic and childish. She fell for her farming rival, Jamie. He was a tough nut to crack, but she managed to get through him and they died years later, together.

"Angela fell in love with a rather stupid boy named Luke. Molly, a stuck up snob named Gill.

"Then, 22 years ago, yesterday, a new baby was born. But something went wrong with the incarnation. This baby was left clueless about her origins. Because of this, she wasn't able to keep the weather under control. It just reflected her emotions. When she was happy, it was sunny. When she was sad, it rained. When she was angry, a strom broke loose. One more thing went wrong. Where as the other girls' got old, this girl didn't age. She couldn't get hurt. She went through pain and suffering beacuse of this. That was Chelsea.

"Now, where do I come in? I am that goddess that is inside them all. I am the true form of their powers."

She stopped. I just started at her. This isn't possible. Chelsea... a goddess?

"Vaughn. I will let you speak to Chelsea now." Stormina said. She put her hands together and whispered something. A light came from her toes and over took her whole body. When it was gone, her eyes flew open. She blinked and looked at me. Tears filled her eyes and she flew into my arms.

"Vaughn! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know..! I-I" She sobbed uncontrollably into my chest, soaking my shirt. This was Chelsea.

I held her back at arms lenght and gently wiped a few of her tears away. "Hey. It's going to be okay." I smiled gently at her. This only caused her to burst into a fresh set of tears.

"No it won't! Vaughn... I have to go." I gave her a confused look. "Go where?" She pointed to the sky. "Up there. I have to go back to the throne room and fix out the weather. And I can't come back." My breath caught in my throat and my face paled.

"B-but what about your farm? And the animals? And the townsfolk? Won't it be suspisious if the rancher just goes missing?" _And what about me..?_

Chelsea sighed. "I'll cast a spell to put the ranch back to a place of chaos, the animals will be sent back to their owners and I'll just have to erase everyones memories of me."

"E-everyone..? E-even... me?"

She slowly nodded. No! No, I don't want to forget Chelsea! "No! Chelsea, please! I don't want to forget... You're the best thing that happened to me..." I blurted out. She closed her eyes. "Vaughn, you said it yourself. I'm your best friend and nothing else."

She looked upwards and closed her eyes. "I have to go. Goodbye... Vaughn..." She started to float upwards. No! No, I was not going to let that girl without telliing her how I really feel about her! I reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. She hovered a few inches above me.

"Vaughn, what are you doing?"

A stand of blue hair fell in front of her eyes. I gently pushed it behind her ear and stroked her cheek gently. "Chels... What I said before wasn't the whole truth. You are my best friend but you're also... this."

I leant down and gently kissed lips. I could feel her tense up but she slowly relaxed. I cupped her cheek with my hand and she rested her's on my chest. It was magical. she smelt and tastde like the ocean.

We slowly broke apart. Chelsea's eyes went wide and she put her hand over her mouth. She blinked a few times, as if registering what had happened. She then broke into tears and collapsed on the ground, her head in her hands.

"Ch-Chelsea?"

She looked up and a fresh wave of tears came out of her beautiful eyes. "Vaughn... I-I... H-how did you..?" I knelt down and hugged her, pulling her close.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. I was beginning to get slightly worried. Did she not love me back?

"B-because... Vaughn... I-I lo... I-I l-love you..." She stuttered. I squeezed her tighter. "Then why are you crying?"

She sniffed before answering. "Because that doesn't change anything. I still have to go..." I stopped hugging her and pushed her away. She didn't do anything only stare at the ground.

"Vaughn... I am going to make a promise to you... I won't erase your memory... and in one year I will comeback, reincarnated." She gave me a small, sad smile and walked back a few steps. She muttered something under her breath and I watched as she ascended into the heavens. My vision slowly faded and I blacked out.

The last thing I heard was Chelsea's voice. _"I will always love you, Vaughn."_

_..._

I woke up the next day, in bed. That was a crazy dream. I have to tell Chels about this one.

I got dressed quickly and walked downstairs. Mirabelle was at the table and she smiled as I came down.

"Mirabelle, I'm going to head down to Chelsea's for a while okay?" I told her, while taking a sip out of some milk.

"Vaughn, who's Chelsea? Is she new?" I spat out the milk and turned to face Mirabelle.

"Chelsea, Mirabelle. C-H-E-L-S-E-A. The rancher?" Mirabelle cocked her head to the side. "What rancher?"

My eyes widened in reliazation and I dropped everything and ran to the ranch, ignoring Mirabelle's calls.

When I reached the farm, it was my worst nightmare come true. The field was thrashed and full of weed, sticks and stones. The barn and chicken coop didn't exist.

I ran towards her house and banged on the door. "Chelsea, this isn't funny! Let me in!" I banged so hard that the door came from the hinges and broke. I ran in and gasped.

The room was clear. There was dust over everything and cobwebs everywhere. All of Chelsea's belongings were gone. My knees felt weak and I collapsed to the ground. There was an ungodly pain in my chest. I clutched it and groaned. Tears fell to the ground and I reliazed what this pain was. It was heartbreak.

My sun was gone. The best thing in my life was gone. The light at the end of my tunnel, the only person I cared about was gone.

Chelsea was gone.

**Stormina**

I watched from above as the poor boy collapsed to his knees, groaning in pain. It was too much for me. I knew Chelsea couldn't be taken away. She was special to him and him to her. I walked back to the throne room, desperate to sort something out.

I watched as the angels flew around, fixing stuff and writing stuff down. Everybody says angels are the politest, sweetest things around but they're not. They are the most stuck up things I have ever met.

I slowly walked towards the Head Angel. He was exaiming his clipboard and when he saw me he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Your Majesty? May I help you?" He wasn't really paying attention. His eyes were focused upon his clipboard, occasionally flicking up to look at me. I sighed at his rudeness.

"Yes, you can. I would like to send Chelsea back. She is not ready and I request that she be sent back immediatley." The Head Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I can't do that. You need to be able to look after the weather, we've had more than enough storms to last us a lifetime."

Something inside me snapped and I felt Jill take over my body. "How dare you! Chelsea needs to go back or else it will do nothing but rain!" She said. The angel didn't appear to care. I tried to take control of Jill but Claire had already replaced her. "Hey! Stop acting so rude!" To try to calm myself down, I turned and walked away from him. I walked until I was in front of the Looking Glass.

I looked down at my wrist. I had a number of bracelets on it. Each one represents one of my incarnations. They are all the colours of their lovers eyes. I looked down my arm and my gaze landed on the newest. An amethyst one. I felt Chelsea's spirit come over me and I cried uncontrollably. It was horrible! Chelsea was taken away from Vaughn and the angels say that I have to wear this bracelet that reminds her of him everytime she looks at it?! That is not fair in anyway, shape or form.

I wiped a few tears and ran back to the Head Angel. But not of my own accord. Chelsea had completly taken over my body. She ran over and clung to his arm.

"Please. Please let me be reincarnated and go back." The angel sighed and shook her hand off of his arm.

"I'm sorry, Your Exellency. We cannot do that. Chelsea broke the machine, we can't find any ingredients for the potion, everything's a disater! We can't reincarnate anyone for another three years!"

Chelsea almost collapsed there and then. "Th-three years?! B-but I told him one year..!" The angel just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's your problem not mine." And with that he flew away.

I manged to regain possesion of my body and walked over to the Looking Glass. "Show me Vaughn Davis," I whispered to it. I let Chelsea take over my body. She gazed into the glass diamond and watched as Vaughn, wiping tears away, stood up and walked aroun her house. Chelsea reached into her pocket and took out the necklace he gave her on her birthday.

_"I will always love you, Vaughn."_


	24. Epilouge

The Sun and Rain

Epilouge

**Vaughn**

"Nother beer."

"Vaughn, if you drink anymore, you're going to get drunk... again."

"Well, maybe that's my intention."

The bartender scurried off to get me another beer.

It had been five years since that day. Chelsea still hadn't come back. A lot had changed since then.

I quit my job as an animal trader, the animals reminded me of her. I moved back to the city, the islands reminded me of her. I burned the clothes I was wearing that day, they reminded me of her. I stayed inside for most of the day, if it was raining it reminded me of her. And, though many tell me to stop, I go to the pub every night for a drink... or five.

The pub I usually go to is a small thing. Nothing special. I'm sitting here now with three other people in the whole thing. There's a small stage and someone is singing right now. I'm not listening, singing reminds me of her.

The bartender put the drink down in front of me. I didn't say anything, just looked at me reflection in the glass. A single tear fell from my eye as I remembered that today was the day she left.

"Hello, miss. May I help you?" The bartender's voice sounded from beside me. It was obviously a girl because, not only did he call her 'miss', his voice was extremly flirty.

"Just some water... And stop talking to me like that." A monotone voice said. I looked over and my sight landed on a girl. Her red hair was blocking her face from view. She was staring at the counter.

"Here you go miss!" I looked up slightly to see the bartender wiggling his eyebrows at the girl.

"...Shut up." She took her water and sat at the furthest table. I snorted at the look of shock on his face. Clearly, no one has ever turned him down. I turned and saw that the girl was taking a sip out of her water. She spat it out and stormed up to the bartender.

"Your ears need cleaning. I said water." She spat at him. The bartender just looked shocked. "I-isn't that water?" He asked. She glared at him. "No. This is water laced with alcohol. If you're trying to get me in a bed with you, forget it." I gave a low chuckle at her words. The girl turned to face me. I looked at her and, when I did, her eyes grew wide and she tripped and fell backwards. She didn't spend to much time on the floor though because she shot up and stared at me.

"V-Vaughn..?" She croaked.

I looked at her. She was wearing jeans and converse. She had a turquise and green top on. She was tall, maybe 5"7. She had long, wavy red hair and in one ear, a lightning bolt earring. The thing that caught me off guard was her face. Though she wasn't wearing any makeup her face was... flawless, for lack of a better word. Her eyes were big and blue. They were also slowly filling with tears. She had her hand clutched around something on her neck. She saw me looking at it and slowly unclenched her hand. It was a silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle. Little amethysts decorated around the sapphire. My mouth fell open as I realized who it was.

She slowly stood up and walked toward me. She put her hand outin front of her and it slowly made its way towards me. I put mine out to reach her's. She pushed her palm up against mine and slipped her fingers through mine. She then collapsed towards me but I caught her. She sobbed uncontrollably on to my shoulder. I squeezed her and tried not to cry myself.

She looked up and stared at me straight in the eye. "Vaughn... I haven't stopped looking for you in the last two years... I love you." I leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. She kissed me back, just as sweet.

We broke apart and she rested her head on my shoulder. I put my head on hers and breathed in her sweet smell.

"Chelsea..."

_The End_

**Sob... Sniff... I'm crying as I'm writing this. So, yeah. This is the end of 'The Sun and Rain'. I loved writing this story and I hoped you loved reading this. Hopefully you will stick with me for 'Detective's Case' (which will be updated tomorrow) and 'The Switch' (which will either be updated tomorrow or next week.) Thank you so much to anyone who has reviewed. I'd like to thank Cecily Rose Midnight, MissHammy and tashaj4de for sticking with me from beginning to end and reviewing every chapter. To anyone who followed/favourited this story, thanks so much! I love all of you and... Peace :)**


End file.
